Pokemon Johto Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Kanto Adventure. Follow the adventure of an eleven year old boy who is aspiring to become a Pokemon master.
1. The Journey to Johto

**Hey everybody! Thanks to 13 reviews I have decided to make a sequel to Pokemon Kanto Adventure, so we will start from where Kanto left off. I hope you enjoy! Extremely short first chapter btw.**

* * *

"My parents told me that you wanted to talk to me," the newly 11 year old told the famous Professor. Oak.

"I have a good friend named Professor. Elm, who lives in the Johto Region. He told me about how there is a new league, and an entirely new set of Pokemon. He wants to know if you'd like to go there for the Silver Cinference." Owen sat in his chair for a while, contemplating the Professor's offer.

"Sure, but what am I going to do with my Pokemon?"

"You're going to have to leave them here, and then you can catch one in Johto," the Professor retorted. Owen reluctantly called out his Pokemon, and told them about the news. He could see that his pokemon were sad, but they would cope with it.

"Alright, when do I leave?" Owen asked.

"Tomorrow morning, at 7:30am." Owen thanked Profeessor. Oak, and headed back to his house.

"So what did Porfessor. Oak have to say?" his father asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the Johto region."

"And you said?" his mother inquired. Owen gave his mother, the signature toothy grin and said,

"Yes!"

•••

Owen traveled to the dock, where he would be taken to the Johto region. He walked onto the boat after bidding farewell to his parents, Professor. Oak, and all of his Pokemon.

"Passengers, we will be arriving in the Johto Region in a day's time," the captain of the ship announced over the PA system.

"Johto, here I come."


	2. The Mysterious Egg

**Alright, I know chapter 1 was extremely short and rushed, but I'll be sure to make the next couple of chapters much longer. So, let's get started. P.S: please vote on the poll that is on my profile!**

**Owen's team (none)**

* * *

Owen woke up in the early morning, walking around the massive boat and seeing countless trainers with their Pokemon. He thought about every Pokemon he had in Kanto. Charizard, Wartortle, Venasaur, Nidoking, Kabutops, Alakazam, Hitmonchan, Arcanine, Marowak, and Tauros all ran through his mind. And when he saw a group of 3 friends talking with each other, Fate and CJ crossed his mind.

"We have arrived in New Bark Town, passengers. I hope you enjoy your stay in Johto, and thanks for sailing with us," the captain said over the PA system. Owen walked off of the boat and arrived in a small town, simalar to Pallet town. RING RING! Owen answered his PokeGear.

"Hello?" Owen greeted.

"Owen? It's Professor. Elm! My laboratory is the large building in the northern area of New Bark Town." The man hung up, and Owen ventured towards the medium sized laboratory, and walked in. There were wires all over the floor, computers with strange green numbers on their screens, and stacks of papers that were as high as mountains.

"Hello?" Owen's voice echoed through the lab, and out came a fair skinned man. He had dirty blonde hair that was put up into a slight spike. He wore glasses, a lab coat, and a teal shirt underneath it, along with a pair of khakis.

"Hello, I'm Professor. Elm. You must be Owen! Congratulations on your success at the Indigo League," he complimented. "Vincent actually used to live here, and received his starting Pokemon from me." Owen nodded as the Professor rambled on about Vincent, and other trainers that became famous. "I have a good friend named Mr. Pokemon, who found a mysterious egg. I need you to go get it for me, and bring it back."

"I wish I could, but I don't have a Pokemon with me right now," Owen retorted glumly.

"That's where the 3 starting Pokemon come into play," Professor. Elm told Owen. The two walked into a small room where there were 3 Pokemon standing on a table.

"Woah! These are so cool!" Owen stated as he admired the 3 Pokemon standing before him. The first was a greenish colored Pokemon, with a leaf on the top of its head, and green half circles around its neck. It appeared to be very angry and dark. The next was a small hedgehog-echidna mix. It had a blue back with red spots, and the top of its head was also blue. It had also had a yellow underbelly, and its eyes appeared to be closed and the Pokemon appeared to be very timid. The last Pokemon was a blue crocodile, with three pink spikes on its back. It was bipedal, and appeared to be very out going.

"Chikorita, the grass type Pokemon. Chikorita may not be as strong as the other two, but she is a very well-rounded Pokemon." Professor. Elm, then pointed at the next Pokemon. "Cynadquil, the fire type Pokemon. Cyndaquil is an extremely powerful Pokemon when it evolves." He then moved over to the Pokemon that was on the right end of the table. "Lastly, Totodile the water type Pokemon. Totodile is a very well rounded Pokemon and is probably just as strong as Cyndaquil. Feel free to make your choice." Owen stood there studying all of the starting Pokemon intensely.

"I'll go with Totodile," Owen stated. Totodile began to jump for joy and then bit Owen's head. "OOOW!"

"I forgot to tell you that Totodile loves to bite, hahaha. Here is a new Pokedex. Be careful, there are lots of wild Pokemon." Owen walked out of the laboratory, and pointed the Pokedex at Totodile.

"Totodile, the crocodile Pokemon. It has a powerful jaw, and won't hesitate to bite anything. Even its trainer must be careful." Owen looked at the small blue crocodile who smiled at the trainer.

"Alright Totodile, let's go get that egg," Owen ordered. He and Totodile walked down the road and through the thick grass. Suddenly, Owen and Totodile were jumped by a brown creature. It had a long, black ringed tail that it stood on and had a white ring on its chest. It had two long ears that stood straight up, with pink insides.

"Sentret, the ring tailed Pokemon. When keeping watch out, it screeches to let its kind know that they're under attack."

"Totodile let's keep going." Totodile frowned, but listened to the experienced trainer. After encountering, and running away from countless Pokemon, Owen and Totodile mad their way to Mr. Pokemon's house. Owen knocked on the door, and an old man in a brown trench coat opened the door. He was extremely wrinkly, and pale skinned.

"Aah, you must be Owen! Come in!" the old man commanded as he walked back into his house. "I found this rare egg that I believe Professor. Elm could find out what Pokemon this is. I'm guessing he sent you here to take the egg. Am I correct?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes sir," Owen responded.

"Here you are, you might want to put this in that backpack of yours." Owen did as was suggested, and started to head out of the house until he was stopped by an older boy.

"Grandpa! What's this kid doing with the egg!?" he interrogated as he blocked Owen's way out. He wore rectangular glasses, a green collared shirt, a techno looking backpack, a pair of simple shoes, and had a white bracelet on his left wrist that had seven symbols on it. He had auburn hair that fell down into a bowl on his forehead.

"Mint, you're back! This trainer was taking the egg over to Professor. Elm!" Mint eyed Owen, scanning him with his blue eyes.

"I'll go with him," he said as he was still staring at Owen.

"OK, don't do anything to stupid!" Mr. Pokemon said as Owen and Mint headed out of the house.

"So, what's your name?" Mint interrogated. Owen sweat dropped.

"I'm Owen Plateau. What's your name?"

"I'm Mint Sevent. Nice to meet you," he eased up as he stuck out his hand fr a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," Owen retorted greeted as he shook Mint's hand. "So why are you coming along with me?" Owen inquired.

"One, I needed to get out of the house. And two, I don't trust you," the older boy admitted. RING RING!"

"Owen! It's Professor. Elm!" the Professor screamed over the PokeGear.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Owen asked worriedly.

"It's awful! Somebody stole Chikorita and its Pokeball!" Owen was shocked. Who would steal a Pokemon?

"I'll be right over there!" he yelled as he hung up. "Mint, let's go!"

"What's wrong?" he asked Owen who was now rushing to get back. To New Bark town.

"Somebody stole a starting Pokemon!"

* * *

**I know this story is pretty short so far, but don't worry. I'll be sure to have a couple of chapters that are a couple thousand words each. Please don't forget to vote on the poll, I will be closing it tomorrow, and it will affect the way the story progresses. Thanks for reading! Till next chapter, peace out.**


	3. Clobbering Caleb

**Alright let's talk about last chapter. Owen was loaned Totodile, to be protected by wild Pokemon while he was going to get the mysterious egg from Mr. Pokemon. Later, Owen was assumed to be a liar by Mr. Pokemon's grandson, Mint, who followed Owen back to New Bark town. That's when Owen received a call from Professor. Elm, who said that Chikorita was stolen. Can Owen and Mint find the thief? Find out in this chapter of Pokemon Johto Adventure!**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 5, Scratch, Leer**

* * *

Owen and Mint ran down the path that led down to Cherrygrove city along with Totodile. They were close to reaching the exit of the city until they encountered a boy with brick red hair. He wore a black windbreaker, dirty blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I, Caleb, challenge you to a battle!" he said to Owen. "Go, Chikorita!" Chikorita appeared from its Pokeball, and had a dark look on its face. Realizing that this was the same Chikorita that Professor. Elm had at the lab, Owen began to scream,

"You thief! That's Professor Elm's Pokemon!" Caleb snickered at Owen's statement.

"It's mine now! And I bet it could crush that weak Totodile with ease. Owen looked down at Tototdile who was biting the air savagely.

"OK fine. Totodile, use Leer!" Totodile ran up to Chikorita and gave it a frightening look, causing the grass type's defense to fall.

"Don't be scared you idiot! Use Tackle!" Totodile was barely affected by the weak attack.

"Use Scratch!" Totodile clawed at Chikorita, and gashed its face. Chikorita was hit into its trainer.

"Hit it back with Tackle!" Caleb shrieked. Chikorita got up and slammed into Totodile, who was becoming frustrated.

"Totodile, use Scratch, one more time!" Totodile front flipped in air, and then scratched the leaf Pokemon. Chikorita was knocked down on the ground, and looked defeated.

"Get up and use Tackle!" Chikorita could hardly stand, let alone run. The poor Pokemon walked over to Totodile, and collapsed right in front of the pumped up water type. "Chikorita, you suck! I knew I should've taken Cyndaquil!" Caleb screamed as he withdrew the plant Pokemon.

"Hey, don't take to your Pokemon like that!" Mint yelled at Caleb. The literally red haired boy laughed at Mint, and then walked away.

"Screw off," he said from a distance. Mint was riled up for the rest of the trip to Professor. Elm's laboratory.

"...Thinking he can't tell me to screw off," Mint mumbled. "I'll kick that kid's ass into next week!" Owen sighed as the teenage boy resembled Fate, too much. When they walked into the laboratory, Owen and Mint saw police scattered everywhere.

"Oh good, you're back," Professor. Elm sighed with relief. "I was just giving this officer the profile of the robber," Professor. Elm explained. "He had brick red hair, a black windbreaker, dirty jeans, and black shoes."

"That's the kid from Cherrygrove city!" Mint exploded.

"Dd you catch his name?" the officer asked. Owen thought, as he tried to remember the kid's name.

"Yeah, it's Caleb. His name is Caleb.," Owen told the officer who was now writing down the description of Caleb.

"Alright. We'll notify you if we find him, or the Chikorita. Have a nice day Professor. Elm," the officer said as he and the other police men and woman walked out of the laboratory.

"Owen, did you get the egg?" the Professor asked curiously. Owen nodded his head as he took out the strange egg. It had red and blue dots all over it, and it had a white shell. The Professor marveled at the sight of the egg.

"This is incredible! Thank you so much for getting this for me." He looked down at Totodile, ready to recall him until he realized how happy the Pokemon seemed to be with Owen. "It seems that Totodile has taken quite the liking to you," the Professor exclaimed. Totodile began to play with Cyndaquil, as the Professor continued. "Here, take Totodile's Pokeball. And here are five other Pokeball's for you." As Owen received the six Pokeball's from Professor. Elm, Mint was exploring the laboratory, and then gasped when he saw a black computer.

"Is this the quantum-fibolic-delta computer?" he inquired as he was jumping for joy.

"Why yes it is. I don't think I've ever met a kid that knows anything about technology like this," Professor. Elm announced. The two began to squeal as they conversed about technological things that were 'cool.'

"Thanks Professor. Elm!" Owen yelled as he headed out of the door along side Totodile. Cyndaquil watched as the trainer and his friend disappeared.

"No problem! Come back any time!" Mint darted after Owen, who was now looking for a Pokemon to catch.

"I've officially decided that I'm going to travel with you, just in case you run into that kid again," Mint told Owen. Owen smiled sheepishly, and continued to look for a Pokemon. All of a sudden, a little owl began to peck Owen!

"Hoothoot, the owl Pokemon. Hoothoot only stand on one leg, and when its leg becomes tired, it switches to the other leg."

"Totodile, use Scratch!" Totodile lunged forward and scratched the small owl. Hoothoot began to fly into the air, and then crashed down, and pecked Totodile. Totodile's jaws unhinged like a snake, and then it trapped Hoothoot in his mouth! "Spit it out!" Owen yelled at his new starting Pokemon. Totodile slowly let Hoothoot out of his mouth, and when Hoothoot was freed, it was unconscious. "Go, Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Alright! We just caught a Hoothoot!" Totodile began to cheer, and he and Owen high fived.

"Nice job! Hoothoot's are usually really good in the long run, for all of the gyms and stuff," Mint told Owen. Owen grinned, his mouth going ear to ear.

"Where's the closest gym?" Owen inquired. Mint scratched his chin, deep in his thoughts.

"Violet city. It's just beyond Cherrygrove city."

"Violet city, here we come!"

* * *

**Please, check out the poll on my profile and vote! Anyways, Mint is now going to be traveling with Owen, and Owen caught a Hoothoot. So far, this adventure has been pretty crazy for Owen. There's no way it can get crazier. Right? Find out what happens next chapter in Pokemon Johto Adventure! Till next time, peace out.**


	4. Aerial Gym Battle!

**What's going on readers? Last chapter we met Owen's rival, Caleb, who challenged Owen and Totodile to a one on one battle. Caleb used his newly stolen Chikorita, that he took from Professor. Elm. Also, Owen caught a Hoothoot, and Mint decided to join Owen on his journey. And could I please get some more reviews? Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 7, Tackle, Leer, Rage**

**Hoothoot, level 5, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

"Totodile, use Scratch!" Totodile jumped into the air, grew long glowing claws, and scratched the foe Rattata in the face.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Rattata ran over towards Totodile, with a streak of white light behind it, and then Rattata tackled Totodile. Totodile hopped up and used an unissued Scratch attack, knocking Rattata backwards.

"Totodile, use Scratch!"

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Totodile overpowered Rattata, and it.

"Totodile, return. Go, Hoothoot!"

"Rattata, return. Go, Rattata!" Owen sweat dropped, as his opponent called out another Rattata.

"Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot soared into a Rattata, sending it onto its back. Rattata's trainer was becoming flustered. His other Rattata was knocked out by Totodile, within 3 scratch attacks.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Hoothoot ascended into the air, causing Rattata to hit into Owen. He fell to the ground and Rattata looked at Owen, apologizing in Pokemon language.

"It's OK, Rattata. Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew behind Owen, and then knocked into Rattata, who was hissing at Hoothoot at the time. Rattata skidded across the ground, and was knocked out.

"Nice battle," the trainer complimented.

"Thanks, you too," Owen retorted as he and Mint continued on towards Violet city. They passed by Mr. Pokemon's house, or as Mint would say "Gramps' crib." They reached a cross roads. To the right was Dark Cave, and to the left was Violet city.

"What's in Dark Cave?" Owen asked the 14 year old.

"Nothing at all. Zubat are the only Pokemon you'll find in there," he replied wisely. Owen and Mint decided to head over to the entrance of Violet city. In the distance, a small Pokemon watched Owen and Mint head over towards the entrance, and it followed behind them very quietly. Both trainers walked towards the Pokemon center.

"I'm going to go challenge the gym," Owen told Mint as he received his fully healed Pokemon.

"Alright, well I'm going to talk to the ladies," Mint replied as he walked over to a group of girls. Owen shook shook his head at the sight and response of the 14 year old, and Owen quickly walked towards the gym. Luckily for him, he saw an old man waiting by the gym and Owen walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm here for a gym battle." The old man smiled.

"You're in luck. Falkner was just about to leave. Come with me." Owen followed the old man into the gym. The room was empty except for an elevator. "Go up the elevator, and Falkner will be there waiting for you." Owen thanked the old man, and headed up to a half empty battlefield. The trainer's box was normal as usual, but the middle of the battle field was gone! There were three floating platforms in the middle of the empty space.

"Hello challenger. I am Falkner, the gym leader of the Violet city gym. This battle will be 3 vs. 3, and only you may use substitution. Go, Pidgeotto!" Owen eyed the Kanto native Pokemon.

"Totodile, let's roll! Use Scratch!" Totodile hopped onto one of the floating platforms, and jumped up to Pidgeot and attempted to scratch Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flew upwards, avoiding Totodile's attack and leaving Totodile defenseless.

"Use Gust, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings rapidly and a whirlwind whipped Totodile down onto the platform that was closer to Falkner. Owen and Totodile looked at one another, and knew what move Totodile was going to use next.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Totodile began to smack itself in the head, and then began to growl at Pidgeotto. Falkner and Pidgeotto both grinned at how stupid Totodile looked.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto had a streak of white light trailing behind it as it headed towards Totodile.

"Totodile use Scratch!" Totodile couldn't react fast enough and was hit off of the floating platform and crashed on the ground that was a story below the battlefield. Owen withdrew the Pokemon quickly and sent out Hoothoot.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto flapped its wings together, and whipped up powerful winds.

"Hoothoot, fly around it, and use Tackle!" Owen countered. Hoothoot flew by the Gust attack, but Pidgeotto dodged the Tackle attack. Hoothoot lost track of where Pidgeotto had gone.

"Pidgeotto, slam it into the ground with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew directly above Hoothoot, and then shot down towards the unaware owl Pokemon.

"Hoothoot move to the left!" Owen cried. Hoothoot was clobbered, as both she and Pidgotto crashed into the ground. Hoothoot fainted, and Pidgeotto flew back up to Falkner.

"Pidgeotto, return. Go, Pidgey!"

"I don't have a third Pokemon," Owen told Falkner, who withdrew Pidgey upon hearing the news.

"If you want to train more, you should go to the Sprout Tower. Come back whenever you want, I'll be looking forward to it," Falkner complimented as Owen went down the elevator, and headed out of the gym doors. The small Pokemon watched Owen on his way out of the gym. It appeared that the young, yet experienced trainer had lost his gym battle. The Pokemon began to creep towards Owen. Ready to offer his assistance.

* * *

**Owen was beat down by Falkner and his Pidgeotto. With a lot of training sure to come in the future, will Owen be able to win the next time he challenges Falkner? Please review, and answer these questions if you want to.**

**1) Do you like Mint? (Owen's new traveling companion)**

**2) Will Owen train at the Sprout Tower?**

**3) Who is the mysterious Pokemon?**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow afternoon. Till next time, peace out.**


	5. Sprout Tower and the Mysterious Pokemon

**Hey everybody, what's going on? Last chapter, Owen was defeated easily by Falkner and his Pidgeotto. After he walked out of the gym, a mysterious Pokemon spotted him, and began to follow him to the Pokemon center! Who is this mysterious Pokemon? Find out by reading this story! P.S: This is a chapter based around Mint.**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 8, Scratch, Leer, Rage**

**Hoothoot, level 6, Tackle, Growl, Foresight**

* * *

Owen slowly walked back towards the Pokemon center, sulking over his loss to Falkner. The mysterious Pokemon followed behind Owen. Owen would turn around every few steps. He could feel something was following him. He spotted Mint, and sat down at the table across from him.

"How'd the gym battle go?" he questioned. Owen hung his head low, and mumbled,

"Horribly, how'd talking to the girls go?" he asked Mint. He too hung his head low, and responded,

"Terrible." They both sighed at their problems, and then ordered their lunch. Owen called out Totodile and Hoothoot, giving them their lunch also. A bunch of girl's walked over to Owen's Pokemon and began petting them.

"Your Pokemon are so cute!" a brunette said.

"Yeah, your Cyndaquil is the cutest thing ever!" a blonde haired girl squealed. Owen looked confused, because if the comment.

"I don't have a Cyndaquil," he retorted. He turned to face the girls, and saw a Cyndaquil talking to Totodile.

"Owen, isn't that the Cyndaquil from Professor. Elm's?" Mint asked. Cyndaquil looked up to Owen, and smiled timidly. RING RING!

"Owen! Cyndaquil is missing! I can't find him anywhere!" the Professor screamed over the phone.

"Don't worry Professor. Elm, he's with me in Violet city. I think he wants to come with me," Owen guessed. Mint nodded, flashing Owen a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll send over his Pokeball in 5 minutes. Goodbye." Owen closed his phone, and tried to return to eating his lunch in peace, but he was denied his hopes when the girls began to bombard him with questions.

"Are you Owen Plateau?" the brunette asked. Owen was still eating, trying to shake off the annoying girls.

"Yeah."

"Are you single?" the blonde haired girl asked. Owen continued eating, and Mint stared in awe at how Owen got two attractive girls, without even having to talk to them.

"Not really." Both girls frowned and walked away as they waved to him, after giving him their numbers.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Mint questioned the younger boy. Owen shrugged, and continued to eat his chicken fingers.

"I came in fifth at the Indigo League, and my Pokemon are small, which girls like." Mint always had a hard time talking to girls, and getting them to like him. Owen on the other hand, could get girls at will if he wanted to.

"No, I mean like...how do you talk to girls without stuttering?" he asked. Owen stopped eating and thought about how he suddenly got good at talking to girls.

"Well, there was a girl that I traveled with that I could just talk to. I didn't think of her as a girl, more of a friend," he explained to Mint.

Ever since he had to go into hiding, Mint was only able to talk to guys because he lived with his dad. His parents weren't divorced, but they had to split up because his father worked for Team Rocket as a scientist, and then stole the work for himself. He and Mint worked on the research for 5 years, and then Team Rocket came after them. His father is now on the run, just like him. His mother was in hiding, but Mint didn't know where she was.

"Excuse me? Mr. Plateau, can I have an autograph?" a little girl asked.

"Sure, no problem." Owen happily signed the Pokeball that she handed to him. He gave it back to her and she ran off.

"Aren't you supposed to get Cyndaquil's Pokeball?" Mint questioned Owen. Owen shot up from his seat, and waited by the transfer machine. The Pokeball arrived right on time, and Owen took it. Mint began to think about his life again. He was dropped off at his grandpas' house last year, with nothing but him and his Pokemon.

"Mint!" The teenager snapped out of his daydream, and looked at the kid that was sitting in front him.

"What?" Owen sighed, knowing that Mint wasn't listening.

"Let's go to Sprout Tower!"

"Oh, right." The two boys ventured out of the Pokemon center, and made their way to the large tower that was in the middle of the city. Owen walked into the tower, but Mint stayed outside.

"Mint, let's go!" Owen shouted from inside the tower.

"I'm good! I'm just going to catch some Pokemon!" Owen sighed as the teenager left, leaving Owen by himself in the tower. He looked around and saw a long case of stairs that led up to the next floor. As he walked upstairs, Owen was stopped by an elder in a robe.

"Battle we shall. One vs. one! Go, Bellsprout!" A yellow headed Pokemon appeared from the blinding light of the Pokeball. It had a twig for a body, with leaves for arms.

"Hoothoot, go! Use Tackle!" Hoothoot tackled the twig, but it landed on its feet. Hoothoot stayed in the air, waiting for the foe to strike.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Two vines shot from Bellsprout's twig like body.

"Hoothoot, dodge it and then use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew by the weak attack, and then tackled Bellsprout. The twig Pokemon had swirls for eyes, and the elder began to laugh.

"Proceed to the next floor with caution," he told Owen as he laughed. Owen walked by the deranged man and continued upwards, only to be stopped by another elder.

"One on one battle! Go, Bellsprout!" Owen sighed, but sent out a Pokemon.

"Go, Cyndaquil! Use Tackle!" Cyndaquil charged forward, and slammed into the foe Bellsprout.

"Counter with Vine Whip!" Cyndaquil was smacked across the face by the two vines, and the timid Pokemon became angry. The red spots on his back began to shoot flames! Cyndaquil rammed into the small Bellsprout, knocking the Pokemon down to the ground, and causing it to have swirls for eyes.

"Cyndaquil, return." The now angry Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball, and Owen continued on to the next, and final floor. He saw an old man talking with Caleb, who was having no part of the conversation. Owen walked up to the last elder, and Caleb turned to Owen.

"This old guy is telling me that I need to treat my Pokemon better. Screw that! I'll battle you later," he said as he looked at Owen. "And I will win." He then tied a rope around his waist, and began to spin rapidly until he disappeared. Owen looked toward the old man who already had his Pokemon ready for battle.

"This battle will be one vs. one!"

"Go, Totodile! Use Leer!" Totodile walked up to the Bellsprout, and gave him an intimidating look. Bellsprout stepped back, but then smacked Totodile across the face with a Vine Whip.

"Use Vine Whip again!" The two vines zipped towards Totodile, but he caught them!

"Totodile, pull it in and then keep slamming it on the ground!" Totodile yanked on the vines, and then began to slam Bellsprout on his right side, then left, right, left.

"Bellsprout, use Growth!" Bellsprout began to glow white and release white orbs from its body.

"Now yank it, and use Scratch!" Bellsprout was heading towards Totodile head first, and then was scratched across the face. It was knocked out, and withdrawn by the elder.

"That was a great battle. It seems you and that Totodile have a special connection, unlike that boy and his Chikorita. He uses his Pokemon like tools, but it appears that you and your Pokemon are friends. Good luck the rest of the way on your journey," he said as Owen headed out of the tower. Mint was waiting for Owen and was standing next to a yellow Pokemon, with a leaf on its head, and had leaves on its neck. It walked on all fours, and was near 5 feet.

"Bayleef, the evolved from of Chikorita. Bayleef's leaves on its neck are said to be as sharp as blades."

"You caught a Bayleef?" Owen asked as his voice cracked. Mint snickered.

"No, it was my starting Pokemon. My dad gave it to me as a Chikorita before I went to my grandpa's. So how'd the Sprout Tower go?" Owen flashed his normal toothy grin, before giving a thumbs up, and saying,

"Let's go challenge Falkner!"

* * *

**It turns out that the mysterious Pokemon was actually the Cyndaquil from Professor. Elm's! I'll explain next chapter on why it left, and how it got to Violet city. Also, would you rather see Owen get a...**

**1) Larvitar?**

**2) Dratini?**

**3) Red Gyarados?**


	6. 3 vs 3 Aerial Rematch!

**Hey, what's going on everybody? So last chapter, you were introduced to Mint's history, and his starting Pokemon, Bayleef. Also, Cyndaquil from Professor. Elm's lab made his way to Violet city in search of Owen, whom he eventually met. With a new Pokemon and some training, will Owen defeat Falkner? Find out now in this chapter of Pokemon Johto Adventure!**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 9, Scratch, Leer, Rage**

**Hoothoot, level 7, Tackle, Growl, Foresight**

**Cyndaquil, level 8, Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

* * *

Owen and Mint headed over towards the Violet city gym, where Owen would be retrying for his first gym badge in the Johto League. Mint decided to wait outside as usual, and Owen made his way into the gym and up the elevator. Falkner saw him out of the corner of his eye, and got ready to battle.

"So did you go to the Sprout Tower?" he asked Owen who stepped into his own trainer's box.

"Yeah. And I got a third Pokemon," Owen answered happily. The referee stepped onto his pedestal, and announced the rules.

"This battle will be 3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go, Totodile!" Totodile hopped onto one of the three floating platforms, chomping at the air.

"Pidgey, go! Use Quick Attack!" Owen smirked, making Falkner feel uncomfortable about his command.

"Totodile, do what we practiced!" Totodile dove towards Pidgey, head first. He began to spin to his left, and then used Scratch on the bird. Pidgey crashed into one of the platforms, and got up quickly.

"Pidey, use Quick Attack and Gust!" White streaks of light followed Pidgey as the Pokemon blew a gust of wind at Totodile. Totodile was blown off of the platform and almost fell off, but he caught the edge of it quickly.

"Totodile, return!" Totodile was withdrawn, and Owen decided to use Hoothoot next. "Go, Hoothoot! Use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew into the air as he escaped his Pokeball. The owl Pokemon quickly tackled Pidgey into one of the platforms, and kept ramming into the fainted Pokemon.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Falkner, choose your next Pokemon!" Falkner withdrew the battered Pidgey, and then sent out a Spearow.

"Spearow, use Peck!" Spearow's small pink beak began to glow white, and then it jabbed Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, use Growl!" Owen ordered. Hoothoot began to growl at Spearow, who instantly backed away as its attack stat decreased. Falkner was getting flustered. Owen and his Pokemon had drastically improved, but Falkner wouldn't be defeated so easily.

"Spearow, use Quick Attack and Peck!" Falkner screamed. Spearow soared towards Hoothoot. The owl Pokemon was stabbed by the glowing beak of Spearow, and Hoothoot fell out of the sky and crashed against the platform closest to Owen.

"Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot was still laying on the platform, but he was able to battle.

"Now, wrap it up with Quick Attack!" Spearow descended quickly and geared up to slam Hoothoot through the platform. Then, Hoothoot's feet shot up, and caught Spearow!

"Yeah, Hoothoot! Throw it away!" Owen ordered energetically. Falkner began to smile.

"Use Fury Attack," he dictated calmly. Spearow fired red beaks at Hoothoot, who was getting clobbered by the series of attacks. Spearow flew away from the now unconscious Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Without a moments hesitation Owen threw out his next Pokeball.

"Hoothoot, return. Go, Cyndaquil! Use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil jumped into the air, landed on a platform and then released smoke from its mouth. The smoke covered the field, and Owen knew he had the advantage.

"Spearow, whip the winds away!" Falkner commanded. Spearow blew the smoke away, but Cyndaquil was nowhere to be seen!

"Now Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil was above Spearow, and then crashed into the small birds back. Both Pokemon slammed against the middle platform, and Spearow was out cold. Cyndaquil's back lit on fire as he boasted victoriously to his trainer.

"Spearow is unable to battle! Falkner, choose your last Pokemon!" Falkner knew that Owen knew that Pidgeotto was coming up.

"Spearow, return. Pidgeotto, take to the skies!" Pdigeotto took off as it was released from its Pokeball.

"Cyndaquil, be careful," Owen warned the Pokemon. It nodded and prepared for battle. "OK, use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil covered the field in smoke. Owen and Cyndaquil waited for Falkner to clear the thick, black, smoke. Instead, Pidgeotto slammed into Cyndaquil with a Quick Attack! The smoke began to clear the battlefield shortly after.

"Wrap it up with another Quick Attack!" Falkner shrieked.

"Cyndaquil, jump up and spin!" Owen countered. Just as Cyndaquil was about to avoid the attack, Pidgeotto stuck its wings out, and caught Cyndaquil with its right wing!

"Slam it down!" Cyndaquil smacked against the platform, and his eyes turned to swirls.

"Cyndaquil, return. Go, Totodile! Use Rage!" Totodile stepped onto the closest platform to Owen, and began to smack itself, and roar.

"Use Quick Attack." Pidgeotto bursted towards Totodile. Owen grinned slyly.

"Scratch attack!" Totodile grew long, white, claws. He ducked under Pidgeotto, and scratched it angrily.

"Pidgeotto, stay away from Totodile, and use Double Team!" Pidgeotto multiplied, and surrounded Totodile.

_"Damn! Totodile doesn't know how to use Water Gun! What am I going to do?"_ Owen thought.

"All of you, use Gust!" All of the Pidgeotto's whipped up strong winds. Totodile was trapped inside a tornado and took massive damage. The tornado disappeared, and so did the copies of Pidgeotto. "Go above it, and then use Quick Attack!" Falkner screamed.

"Totodile, now!" Totodile hopped up and then grabbed Pidgeotto, flipped it upside down, and jumped off of the platform! Totodile crossed its legs around Pidgeotto's head, and the bird Pokemon crashed against the ground that was a story below, head first. Totodile hopped up and began to dance while Pidgeotto was laying there, unconscious.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" the referee cried. Owen began to dance too, as Totodile made his way up the elevator.

"Here you go. It's the Zephyr Badge!" Falkner explained. "Let's exchange PokeGear numbers." He grabbed Owen's PokeGear, and put his number into it, and put Owen's into his PokeGear.

"Thanks. I'll be back for a rematch when the Silver conference is finished," Owen told Falkner as he and Totodile danced their way out of the gym.

* * *

**For my readers that have read Pokemon Kanto Adventure, do you remember a certain technique from Kanto Adventure that was used in this chapter? Also, I posted a new poll on my profile. Please answer. P.S: Feel free to tell me what you want to see happen! I won't be able to use everything, but I will try my best to make everybody happy. Thanks to my reviewers, I will start to give shout outs next chapter to every reviewer. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting etc. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	7. A Bit of Kanto in Johto

**How's it going everybody? I'd like to thank ballandcup, Dixie123, Pokefan108, and guest Jasmine for reviewing! Last chapter we saw Totodile defeat Falkner's Pidgeotto. In this chapter you will see a character or two from Kanto Adventure travel to Johto and you should know them pretty well. And it would be really helpful if I got a few more votes for the poll on my profile page. Thanks for reading, and if you do thanks for voting.**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 11, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 9, Tackle, Growl, Foresight**

**Cyndaquil, level 10, Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

* * *

"Totodile, use Water Gun!"

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Totodile fired a powerful blast of water at Mint's Bayleef, who stopped it with a Razor Leaf. Both trainers withdrew their Pokemon, and headed towards the western exit of Violet city.

"Of course Totodile learns Water Gun after my gym battle," Owen groaned. He and Mint laughed as they continued westward, but we're stopped by a tree that blocked the route to Goldenrod city.

"We always could go to Azalea town, they have a gym there," Mint suggested.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Owen screamed as he bolted down the road. Mint stared down the road with a confused look on his face.

"How is he always like this?" he asked himself, regretting that he told the eleven year old about Azalea town. Mint flew down the road, and stopped when he saw Owen standing still in front of two men in black jumpsuits. One was much bigger than the other, and there was a big red 'R' on their shirts.

"Well look at who we have here," the bigger man started.

"It's the kid from Kanto who beat Giovanni!" the smaller guy exclaimed.

"Dominique," Owen spat as he looked at the taller man. Then he turned to the smaller guy and said, "Josh."

"Where are your little friends? Did they stay in Kanto?" Dominique asked. Owen slowly and unnoticeably moved his hand to a random Pokeball on his belt.

"If you'd excuse me, I have a gym badge to win," Owen said as he tried to get by them, but he was pushed back. A small, green, bipedal Pokemon appeared from behind Dominique and Josh. It had a patch of red skin, which was apparently normal from the picture on the pokedex. It had a strange tail that was half of a circle, and it had 3 black gems on the right and left sides of its stomach and one on the middle of its back. It had red eyes, with black triangles around them.

"Larvitar, the rock skin Pokemon. It feeds on soil, and after it eats a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow."

"This Larvitar joined us in Blackthorn city. But for some reason it didn't want to be caught," Josh told Owen.

"Can I please go now?" Owen chastesized. Dominique grinned and threw out a Pokeball.

"Go Hoppip!" A small, pink Pokemon with beady yellow eyes and two large, pointy leaves stood in front of Owen. "Let's battle. C'mon Josh." Josh shrugged, and then threw his Pokeball.

"Go, Sentret!"

"Bayleef, help out Owen!" Mint appeared next to Owen, who had called upon Cyndaquil.

"Hoppip, use Tackle on Cyndaquil!" Hopip flew into the air, and softly tapped Cyndaquil.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam on Sentret!" The frightened brown haired rabbit-raccoon thing was squashed underneath Bayleef.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle on Hoppip!" Hoppip was launched into a different atmosphere, and then hit the ground like a meteor.

"Why did we get the weak Pokemon!?" Dominique screamed as he and Josh returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "Stay out of our way Owen. With the power of the Unown we will be unstoppable!" Dominique ranted as he and Josh began to walk away.

"Who was that?" Mint asked Owen as they were watching the two men walk away.

"Don't worry about it," Owen assured as he walked down the road. Mint did worry about it, and he had a gut feeling that something awful was going to happen.

* * *

**I know, short and bad chapter. But don't worry, I'll be posting the next two chapters today. So make sure to keep updated, review, and please vote in the poll on my profile page. Till then, peace out.**


	8. The Pokemon of Union Cave!

**Alright, I'm really trying to get to the Slowpoke Well today, and maybe even the battle vs. Bugsy. Last chapter Dominique and Josh returned and battled Owen and Mint, but were defeated handily. Now that Owen and Mint are headed into Union cave, will anything derail their course for Azalea town? Of course there will! Otherwise this story would be horrendously boring!**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 11, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 9, Tackle, Growl, Foresight**

**Cyndaquil, level 11, Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember**

* * *

"Azalea town is just beyond Union cave," Mint announced as he and Owen were sitting in the restaurant of the Pokemon center. Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Hoothoot were all eating their breakfast with Mint's Bayleef until a fight broke out between Hoothoot and Bayleef, causing their trainers to withdraw their Pokemon. Mint and Owen, who had Totodile sitting on his shoulder, left the Pokemon center and headed towards Union cave. Owen and Mint walked into the dark and rocky Union cave until they were stopped by an overweight hiker.

"Howdy, y'all want to battle?" the hiker asked.

"Sure, how about one on one?" Owen suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Go, Machop!" A small, turquoise Pokemon crossed his arms, and let out a battle cry. It had three yellow things that stuck up, on it's head.

"Go, Hoothoot! Use Tackle!" Hoothoot stepped onto the ground, and began to switch feet quickly, and then he tackled Machop.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" Machop's hand began to glow white, and he slugged Hoothoot, who appeared to take little to no damage. Hoothoot slammed into Machop again, and sent the poor thing through a rock!

"Alright, Hoothoot, one more Tackle!" Owen yelled. Hoothoot flew towards Machop, but he met with Machop's fist, and was sent spiraling towards Owen.

"Karate Cop! Let's go!"

"Dodge, and then use Tackle!" Hoothoot avoided the fighting type attack, and then tackled Machop. The buff Pokemon had swirls for eyes, and the hiker withdrew the fainted Pokemon. "You're good, but I must warn you. There's a ferocious Pokemon in this cave that will attack anybody who encounters it," the man forewarned.

"Thanks for the information," Mint replied as he trudged through the dampness of the cave.

"Trainer, let us battle beautifully!" a young woman screamed as she ran towards Owen. "I challenge you to a one on one duel!" she screeched.

"OK, go Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil lit up the dark cave with the flames on its back, and Owen could see that the girl had a Paras.

"Paras, use Scratch!" The orange crab shuffled over towards Cyndaquil, quite sluggishly. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Tackle!" Cyndaquil stepped to the side as it avoided the attack, and then decked Paras.

"Paras, use Leech Life!" paras fired a little needle towards Cyndaquil, but the attack missed!

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Cyndaquil's flames on his back, grew substantially, and he let loose a wave of fire. Paras was scorched by the super effective close range attack, and fell over as it was covered in ash, and then fainted.

"Paras!" the girl waled as Owen and Mint continued on through the cave.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon that hiker at the entrance was talking about," Mint thought out loud. Owen shrugged and replied,

"It's probably just a lie." Owen was wrong! He was thrown into the air, and then punched into a wall by an angry Pokemon.

"Heracross, the single horn Pokemon. With its Herculean strength, it can hurl anything up to 100 times its weight." Owen stared at the Pokedex, then Mint, then the exit to the cave, and lastly Heracross.

"RUUUN!" Owen screamed as he bolted past Mint.

"Hera-Heracross!" Heracross cried as it chased after Owen, who was now near the outskirts of Azalea town. Owen turned to see the Pokemon gesture for a fight. Its entire body was blue, and it had long, skinny arms. It had burly legs, yellow eyes, and a frighteningly large horn on its head.

"So you want a battle?" Heracross nodded in response to the question. "OK then, Hoothoot, I choose you! Use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew into Heracross, who caught Hoothoot, and then smashed him with its now white horn.

"Owen!" Mint yelled from the exit of the cave. "You have to use long distance attacks!"

"Pscht. Yeah right. Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot tried to tackle Heracross, but he was slammed into the ground by the glowing, white horn of Heracross. "Hoothoot, return. Totodile, go! Use Water Gun!" Totodile hopped from Owen's shoulder, and sprayed Heracross with a powerful gush of water.

"Hera-CROOOOOSSS!" Heracross screeched as it charged through the burst of water, and then used Tackle on Totodile. Totodile skidded across the grass, and shot up from the ground, chomping the air.

"Totodile go in close and bite Heracross!" Totodile ran towards Heracross, whose horn was glowing white. Heracross whipped his head, and Totodile caught the horn with his mouth! "Now wrap it up with a close range Water Gun!" Owen ordered. Totodile let go of Heracross, and then drilled it with a powerful Water Gun, and sent Heracross flying into a tree.

"Owen, let's go," Mint commanded as he headed towards Azalea town. Owen nodded, saying,

"I'm right behind ya'."

"Hera-" Heracross said, causing Owen and Mint to turn around. The beetle was standing up with an outstretched arm, now walking towards Owen. "Cross-Hera-Cross," it kept saying.

"I think Heracross wants to join you," Mint explained to Owen. Heracross nodded and smiled, leading Owen to take out an empty Pokeball, and throw it at the powerful Pokemon.

"Awesome! Go, Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

* * *

**Owen and Mint have finally made their way out of Union cave and Owen has added a new and powerful member to his team, a Heracross. But they have no idea what's in store for them once they reach the usually peaceful Azalea town. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be posted tonight, and feel free to tell me what you want to see happen, also please vote on the poll that is posted on my profile page! Till then, peace out.**


	9. Slowpoke Well

**Third chapter in one day, let's go! This chapter will involve Slowpoke Well, and the beginning of Owen's battle vs. Caleb, which will surely be close. But before that, Owen will be battling somebody in a one on one battle. Also, thanks to ballandcup DarkassasainB34 for the review! P.S: I'll bring Kurt in after this chapter.**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 13, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 11, Tackle, Growl, Foresight**

**Cyndaquil, level 12, Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 15, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

Owen and Mint arrived in Azalea town, and they were warmed by a group of people.

"Do you have our Slowpoke?"

"Where are they you thieves!?" People were screaming at the two kids. Owen and Mint looked at one another before they ran through the crowd of people, and darted towards the Pokemon center.

"What the hell was that about?" Mint interrogated. Owen, who was visually confused just kept asking himself,

"Why would we steal their Pokemon?" They shrugged off the assumptions and were getting ready to eat, until a girl approached them. She had curly, red hair that reached her tailbone, and she had a black fedora hat covered her eyes. She was really tall and skinny, and she wore a purple hoodie, with black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Mint instinctually stuck his head down and Owen asked, "Are you here for an autograph?" The girl shot him a dirty look, and then stared at Mint.

"Who are you?" she asked sourly. Owen began to feel angry about her not knowing him.

"I'm Owen Plateau! I was one of the best trainers in the Kanto Region! You know, fifth place in the Indigo League?" he asked her, hoping she would remember him somehow.

"I've never heard of you." Owen exploded on the inside, watching as the girl appeared to be looking at Mint. "What's wrong with him?" she inquired. Mint began to move around in his seat uncomfortably. Owen looked back at the girl who had a strange Pokemon with her.

"What Pokemon is that?" he asked. It was a blue skinned cat, that had black hair, and it was spiked up on his head. It had a skinny black tail with a yellow tip.

"It's name is Silly. She's a Luxray," the girl answered. "Were you the people that just got here?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Owen retorted. The girl kept looking at Mint.

"You stole the Slowpoke's!" she screamed as she grabbed Owen by the neck of his blue t-shirt. "Silly, use Spark!" Owen smacked away the girl's hand.

"Let's take this outside," Owen ordered. He and the girl headed outside with Mint following behind. "Cyndaquil, let's go! Use Ember!"

"Silly, use Discharge!" Silly the Luxray, electrocuted Cyndaquil, but all of a sudden he began to glow white. His pudgy body began to get longer and skinnier. Both his head and back had fire burning on the top of them.

"Quilava, the lava Pokemon. It intimidates foes with its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it's ready to fight. New moves learned: Flame Wheel, Quick Attack."

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava began to topspin as he was engulfed in fire.

"Silly, use Spark!" Silly covered itself in electricity, and over powered Quilava, knocking it out instantly!

"Quilava, return. What level is Silly?" Owen questioned the girl.

"46. She's my starting Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Now where are the Slowpoke?"

"I don't know! If I did I would've told you!" Owen shrieked. Almost as if it was planned, a man from Team Rocket could be over heard.

"Yeah, the Slowpoke's are in the well...OK, can do." the man ended the phone call and began to walk out of the small town.

"Let's go follow them," Mint whispered. The three kids followed the man from Team Rocket all the way to the well. Just as he was about to hop down the well, Silly electrocuted the man and he fell down, right in front of the entrance.

"I'm guessing that's the entrance," the girl examined.

"Let's gooooooo!" Owen screamed as he dove into the well, and plummeted to the ground. The girl stared at Mint, who just shook his head. As Owen sat up and rubbed his head, Mint and the girl made their ways down the ladder.

"So where are the Slowpoke?" Owen asked out loud. The girl ran into the next section of the well, and that's where the saw all of the Slowpoke, and a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Pon!? What are you doing in Johto?" Owen screamed across the well.

"You see," he started as he walked towards the three trainers. "I took over Team Rocket because Giovanni quit after he lost to you at the Viridian city gym. And I heard there were some pretty powerful legendary Pokemon in this region, so...here I am," he explained.

"What are you doing with the Slowpoke?" the girl asked. Pon began to laugh at the angry girl.

"Team Rocket wants to train these Pokemon, and use them as Weapons of Mass Destruction. Or to catch a legendary Pokemon. We haven't really decided yet," he told the three kids.

"Totodile, go! Use Water Gun!" Totodile hopped off of Owen's shoulder, and hit Pon in the face with Water Gun.

"Silly, use Thunderbolt!" Pon was electrocuted, and he collapsed to the ground. Then, the Larvitar that was with Dominique and Josh stood behind Pon.

"Larvitar, use Magnitude!" Pon ordered. Larvitar stomped on the ground, and waves of energy glided across the ground, and then shook the floor ferociously. Totodile and Silly both fell to the ground, but Totodile shot up angrily and began to mouth off at Larvitar. Larvitar nodded repeatedly, talked to Totodile in Pokemon language, and then he pulled on Pon's leg, dragging its trainer out of the well.

"Totodile, what did it tell you?"

"Dile-To-Totodile!" Owen nodded, somehow understanding everything that Totodile said. Mint was the first to speak up.

"So what did Totodile say?" Mint asked.

"He said that Larvitar thinks that he might want to join."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. Owen looked to Totodile, who began to talk more. Owen turned with a frightened look.

"He might want to be one of my Pokemon!" Owen cheered. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Lucy Salvador." After their introduction Owen, Mint, and Lucy headed to the Pokemon center, but were stopped.

"Hey, you!" a voice shouted. Owen looked at Lucy and Mint.

"Who, me?" Owen asked as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah you, I challenge you to a battle!" the voice screamed.

* * *

**Who is this person that challenged Owen? All of the people that played Silver/Gold/Crystal/HG/SS should know who it is. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	10. Owen vs Caleb Battle 2

**Last chapter everybody was introduced to the new character, Lucy Salvador, who was sent in by LalaynatheDark, and Lucy helped Owen and Mint take down Pon. And I ended the chapter with someone challenging Owen to a battle. Also, please vote for the new poll that's on my profile. So enough jibber jabber from me, let's get cracking at this chapter!**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 14, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 11, Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 14, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 15, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

"Why is that kid's hair brick red?" Lucy asked Mint. He shrugged and looked on at Owen, who was getting ready for his battle against Caleb.

"3 vs. 3?" Owen asked Caleb.

"Zubat, go!" Owen sweat dropped at his rival. He thought about who to use, and decided to go with air to air combat.

"Hoothoot, take to the skies! Then use Peck!" Hoothoot flew into the air, and his beak began to glow white.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Zubat's wings began to glow white, and the two flying types collided. Each Pokemon took heavy damage, and crashed into ground. Hoothoot stood up with ease, while Zubat on the other hand, had quite some trouble getting back up.

"Hoothoot, end it with Peck!" Owen shouted. The sturdy Pokemon pecked at the injured foe Zubat, and knocked it out. Caleb stomped on the ground furiously as he withdrew his fallen Zubat.

"Bayleef, go! Use Body Slam!" Caleb's Bayleef appeared, looking very angry. It jumped up into the air, and fell downwards.

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot flew up towards Bayleef, and was bulldozed into the ground, inflicting a very small amount of damage to the foe Bayleef. Hoothoot was pinned to the ground, barely conscious.

"End it with Razor Leaf!" Bayleef whipped the leaf on its head, and slashed Hoothoot with the grass type attack. Hoothoot had swirls for eyes, and was twitching uncontrollably. "Bayleef, return. Go, Gastly!"

"Hoothoot, return. Go, Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Gastly was hit by the water type attack, and began to shake itself, trying to become dry.

"Gastly, use Curse!" Caleb dictated. Gastly's eyes began to glow blue, and then a needle appeared in the air. Gastly was slowly stabbed by the needle, and then fainted!

"What was the point of that?" Owen yelled at Caleb. He snickered as he shook his head.

"Owen, it cuts the user's health by half of its max health, and it inflicts a curse on the opponent," Mint explained. Owen grimaced, and then withdrew Totodile.

"Gastly, return. Go, Bayleef!" Bayleef stared down Totodile, remembering the Pokemon from its days with Professor. Elm and Cyndaquil.

"Totodile, return. Go, Heracross!" Caleb stared wide eyed at the blue beetle.

"How did you get a Heracross?" he asked in awe. Owen and Heracross didn't answer the question, and just stared down Caleb and Bayleef.

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross opened his wings, and flew towards Bayleef with his horn glowing white. Caleb smirked, and so did Bayleef.

"Squash it with Body Slam!" Bayleef jumped up into the air, and fell on top of Heracross! Owen grinned, along with Mint.

"Heracross, toss it!" Owen screamed. Bayleef was hurled into the air, and Heracross flew after it. "Heracross, use Horn Attack!" The single horn Pokemon slammed the grass type starter into the ground, causing rocks to shoot up around it. The leaf Pokemon had swirls for eyes, and it was recalled by Caleb.

"You got lucky. I'll win next time," he spat as he began to walk away.

"Well I'm going to heal my Pokemon," Owen announced as he headed towards the Pokemon center. Mint and Lucy followed behind as the three began to converse.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Owen over here," mint started as he looked over at the hyper 10 year old. "is going to compete In the Silver Conference. And I joined with him just in case that Caleb kid does something evil, which he is."

"So you went along with him because of the red head?" she asked Mint. He ne'er thought of it that way.

"I guess so," he replied. Owen, who now was leaving the Pokemon center yelled,

"If you two are done talking, I'm going to the gym!" He walked out of the Pokemon center, but came storming back in. "Where is the gym?" Owen asked.

"To the left, and then take the next right," Lucy instructed. Owen bolted out of the entrance, and Lucy looked at Mint with disappointment written all over her face. "Is he always that hyper?" she inquired.

"Always," Mint groaned.

Owen walked into the gym, staring at it in awe. It was a large forest, with luscious trees everywhere. Owen walked through a strange maze, being attacked by colonies of Beedrill.

"Holy crap!" Owen screamed as the group of Beedrill began to close in on the child. "Heracross, help!" Owen shrieked as Heracross defended it.

"Scyther, use Slash!" All of the Beedrill fell to the ground, and Owen turned to see either a boy or girl, Owen couldn't tell.

"Thanks, you really saved me back there," Owen said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"I am Bugsy, the gym leader of the Azalea town gym." Heracross and Scyther stared one another down.

"So what are the rules for the battle?" Owen inquired.

"The rules are simple. 4 vs. 4, only you may substitute your Pokemon, and the entire jungle is the battlefield." Both Owen and Bugsy looked over at their Pokemon, who seemed like they wanted to throw down right there at that very moment. "Come with me," Bugsy ordered as he and Owen headed to the battlefield.

"Quilava, you're up first!" Owen screamed as he reached his side of the battlefield.

"Pineco, I need your assistance!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be Owen vs. Bugsy, and it is sure to be an intense battle. Also, I will be writing another story, which is Owen against the Kanto Elite 4! If anybody wants to read it please tell me via review, PM, etc. thanks for reading. Till next time, peace out.**


	11. Bug Battle with Bugsy

**The chapter will be starting off with Quilava vs. Pineco. Also, last chapter Owen squared off with Caleb, and won for the second time in as many battles. Can Owen defeat Bugsy on his first try? I don't know, I'm going to make up my mind during the middle of the battle. Next, I would like to apologize for the recent lack of chapter production, I've been pretty busy lately. P.S: The poll on my page will be closing in 12 hours. P.S.S: the battlefield is a replica of a forest. OWEN VS. THE KANTO ELITE 4 WILL BE POSTED ON KANTO ADVENTURE! So be sure to check Kanto Adventure for the battles.**

**Owen's team**

**Totodile, level 15, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 12, Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 14, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 16, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

"Quilava, use Ember!" Owen began. Quilava ran over towards Pineco, and then released bullets of fire.

"Pineco, use Pin Missle!" Pineco shot large needles at the bullets of fire, and both moves cancelled one another out. Quilava's flames began to burn brighter, and it began to scratch at the dirt.

"Alright, Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava began to roar, and he covered himself in fire as he top spinned. Pineco prepared itself for the attack, and waited.

"Pineco, use Double Edge!" Bugsy screamed. Pineco was engulfed in a white light, and it lunged at Quilava. BOOM! The forest of a room was covered in thick, black smoke. Owen saw Quilava's flames burning through the smoke, letting Owen know that the Pokemon was still conscious.

"Quilava, use Ember!" The smoke turned red, and Quilava stepped out of it. As the smoke cleared, it was clear that Pineco had fainted.

"Pineco is unable to battle! Bugsy, choose your next Pokemon."

"Ledian, go!" Ledian was a giant ladybug. With four arms that had white cotton balls on them. It also had two legs with red feet, and two wings. And it had two black antennae of its head.

"Quilava, return. Hoothoot, let's go! Use Peck!" Hoothoot was summoned, and flew towards Ledian.

"Ledian, counter with Thunderpunch!" Ledian's fists began to glow yellow, and it punched Hoothoot in the beak. Both Pokemon were hit by the others' attacks. Hoothoot and Ledian recovered quickly from their falls.

"Hoothoot, fly into the trees!" Hoothoot flew into the trees and perched itself on a branch.

"Ledian, use Comet Punch!" Ledian vanished, and then appeared behind Hoothoot, and punched him in the back. Hoothoot angrily turned around, and pecked the ladybug repeatedly.

"Hoothoot, finish it with Peck!" Hoothoot slammed into Ledian, and they both crashed into another tree. They both smacked against the tree, and began to fall to the ground.

"Ledian, use Double Edge!" Ledian began to glow white, and crashed into Hoothoot. Hoothoot was slammed into the ground of the forest battlefield, and Ledian fainted.

"Why did Ledian faint?" Owen questioned as the ladybug collapsed.

"Double Edge does has recoil damage for the user, which eventually caused Ledian to faint," Bugsy explained to the 11 year old. Hoothoot slowly got up, and smirked as he realized that Ledian had fainted.

"Ledian is unable to battle! Bugsy, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Pinsir, let's go! Use Vicegirp!" Pinsir was a brown beetle, with a small mouth and razor sharp teeth. It had two, long, white, horn things with spikes on them. Also, Pinser was bipedal, with two stubby arms, and it was brown.

"Hoothoot, dodge then use Peck!" Hoothoot flew upwards, nut was caught by Pinsir's two horn-things. Hoothoot slowly got up, and began to fly over to a tree. "Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot flew towards Pinsir, but was stopped dead in its tracks.

"Guillotine!" Pinsir's horns began to glow greenish-white, and it snapped on Hoothoot, knocking it out.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Owen, select your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile blasted Pinsir with the water type attack, and knocked Pinsir back.

"Pinsir, use Headbutt!" Pinsir head butted Totodile in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the blue crocodile. Totodile shakily got to his feet, and awaited his orders. "Pinsir, Guillotine!"

"Use Bite on the horns!" Totodile blocked Guillotine by biting Pinsir's horns, buthe was left defenseless.

"Now Pinsir, use Seismic Toss!" Bugsy demanded. Pinsir flew up into the air, and then turned upside as it crashed towards the ground head first. Totodile was smashed into the ground, and rocks shot up everywhere. Totodile began to glow white, and he began to roar. Totodile began to grow and grew spikes on its tail, and head head. His chest and back turned yellow, with bits of blue. He now had a circular jaw, and he had teeth that were on the outside of its mouth.

"Croconaw, the big jaw Pokemon. I it ever loses a fang, it immediately grows a new one."

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot off a blast of water that knocked Pinsir out instantly.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! Bugsy, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go, Scyther! Use Slash!" Scyther slashed Croconaw, who shook off the damage that was dealt.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Croconaw jumped forward, and bit Scyther's arm. The bug type instantly slashed Croconaw, and sent it flying backwards.

"Now wrap it up with Quick Attack!" Croconaw was blasted into Owen n a matter of seconds. The newly evolved Pokemon had swirls for eyes and was recalled by his trainer.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen grabbed a random Pokeball on his belt and threw it. Quilava appeared and his flames began to burn extremely high.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava engulfed itself in flames and top spinned towards Syther.

"Scyther, use Hyper Beam!" Quilava was obliterated, and was sent flying through a tree! Scyther sharpened its blades, and prepared for battle as Owen withdrew Quilava after it fainted.

"Quilava is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Heracross, let's go! Use Horn Attack!" Heracross appeared, and stared at Scyther, and vice versa. Heracross lunged at Scyther, who awaited orders.

"Scyther, use Slash!" Scyther and Heracross' attacks met, and cancelled one another out. Heracross flew to a tree behind Owen, and Scyther flew to a tree behind Bugsy. Both Pokemon glared at one another before darting towards each other.

"Heracross, use Tackle!" Heracross started to fly towards Scyther, and Scyther flew towards Heracross.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" Both Pokemon collided, and landed easily on the ground, and were extremely fatigued. "I'm impressed by the strength of your Heracross, but it's over with this next move. You ready for this, Scyther?" Scyther roared in response.

"Are you ready for this Heracross?" Owen inquired. Heracross roared too.

"Horn Attack!/Double Edge!" BOOOOOM! The smoke cleared, and Heracross was standing above the unconscious body of Scyther.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Owen wins!" Owen was tackled by Heracross, who was celebrating happily.

"Owen, congratulations to you and your Heracross. Here is the Insect badge, which validates your victory." Bugsy handed Owen the small piece of metal. Owen thanked the gym leader, and walked out of the gym along side Heracross.

* * *

**Heracross came up big with the deciding victory over Bugsy's Scyther, and Totodile evolved! With Ilex forest on the horizon, what will happen to Owen and Mint? I'll make sure to pick up production to somewhere near 2-4 chapters a out what happens next chapter, and please vote for the poll that is on my page! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**


	12. Intruders in Ilex Forest

**This chapter and maybe the next are going to be Ilex forest, so stay tuned because there's going to be some interesting stuff happening. And I have decided that CJ, Fate, and Janine are all going to come back at some point in the story, and their appearances will cause some things to happen. They may be good or bad, I haven't really decided yet, and I will be writing Owen vs. the Kanto Elite 4 along with Johto Adventure. So let's get stared with Chapter 12! P.S: VOTE FOR THE NEW POLL THAT IS UP!**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 18, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Hoothoot, level 15, Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 17, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 19, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

"Wow! You beat Bugsy and his Scyther?" Lucy questioned. Owen nodded before asking,

"Bugsy's a guy?" Croconaw who was standing beside Owen began to roll on the floor laughing. "Anyways, we should probably get going," Owen told the redhead as he motioned for Mint to hurry up.

"Well I can come with you guys. I know my way around Ilex forest," she offered. Owen and Mint looked at one another and waited for the other to reply. After minutes of silence, Mint finally spoke up.

"Sure. We could always use the help," Mint replied. The three kids walked out of the Pokemon center and headed towards the edge of town, and walked into the Ilex forest. The forest was full of Ledian and Pinsir (not in the games tough.) Owen, Mint, and Lucy continued on through Ilex forest, but we're stopped by a young boy.

"Excuse me!" he cried as he spotted the three trainers. He ran over to them, his clothes shredded.

"What happened?" Mint asked the young boy. He stared at the group of three trainers, and spoke slowly.

"Don't anger the Chikorita, you'll get killed. He took out my Pinsir in two shots," the young boy warned as he walked away. Owen blinked as he thought about what the boy said. He looked back at Mint and Lucy, who were looking right back at Owen.

"Do not even think about it!" Mint yelled at Owen. Owen grinned from ear to ear, and then screamed,

"Let's go find that Chikorita!" Croconaw cheered behind his enthusiastic and hyper trainer. Mint shook his head in disapproval and Lucy sighed as they chased after the wickedly fast 11 year old.

Two people watched in the distance, laughing as they overheard the conversation.

"Let's go get us that Chikorita."

•••

After hours of non stop searching, Owen gave up all hope. He and his two friends sat down on a tree stump and sighed as they realized that they were lost. Croconaw sat down next to his trainer, and looked around frantically. He began to growl quietly, and he nudged Owen to alert him.

"What is it buddy?" Owen asked his Pokemon. Croconaw pointed into the bushes, prompting Owen to call out Heracross, so it could talk to the potential bug type and Quilava to beat up the possible bug type if it turned hostile. A Chikorita appeared from the bushes and glared at Owen and the others. It slowly stepped forward, activating Heracross to communicate. Owen looked on in astonishment as the two Pokemon began to converse, and then things turned bad. Quilava stepped towards Owen, letting him know that the Chikorita wanted to battle.

"OK Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava was engulfed in fire, and then struck Chikorita. The small green Pokemon got up, and then whipped Quilava in the face with a vicious Vine Whip. "Quilava, try Ember!" Quilava knocked the Chikorita down with an Ember attack, and then Chikorita charged back at the volcano Pokemon. It tackled Quilava into Heracross and Croconaw, and then Chikorita charged towards the three Pokemon, but tripped over a root in the ground! It fell right on top of Quilava, and was about to strike until the battle was interrupted.

"NOW!" a voice screamed. A large net appeared, and it captured Croconaw, Quilava, Chikorita, and Heracross! Three figures appeared out of the bushes and laughed maniacally.

"Who are you!?" Lucy shrieked at the burglars.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" the voice asked as Josh and Dominique stepped out of the shadows with Larvitar following behind. "Thanks for the Pokemon!" They tried running away, but Owen sent out Hoothoot.

"Follow them Hoothoot!"

"Silly, use Thunderbolt!" Lucy yelled as Silly hopped up from the ground and fired a streak of electricity at the Team Rocket grunts.

"Larvitar, jump in front of it!" Larvitar dove in front of the attack and took no damage because it was a ground type.

"Go, Fearow! Use Aerial Ace!" Mint yelled as he summoned Fearow. The hawk chased after Josh, Dominique, and Larvitar.

"Block it with Rock Throw!" Larvitar hurled a boulder at Fearow, and knocked it to the ground. Owen grimaced as they were still chasing after the thieves.

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot dove from the skies, and jabbed at Larvitar. The green Pokemon fell to the ground, and Dominique and Josh kept running. Owen ran over to Larvitar and picked him up as he continued to chase after the criminals.

"Owen, what are you doing with Larvitar?" Lucy asked from behind. Owen began to speak, but decided against it as he kicked into high gear and chased down his two enemies.

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Owen screamed as he grew closer. Hoothoot plunged from the air, and cut through the net that the two enemies were carrying. Croconaw, Quilava, Heracross, and Chikorita escaped from the net and faced Josh and Dominique angrily.

"Let's get a move on it!" Josh screamed as he saw Owen holding Larvitar and standing in front of the five Pokemon.

"Not so fast! Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot began to glow white. He now looked like a normal owl with a pattern of black triangles on its chest. It was brown and had sand colored fur that was in the shape of horns. It had a wedge shaped tail and red irises.

"Noctowl, the owl Pokemon. Noctowl supposedly have 360 degrees of vision, and are able to cock their heads ninety degrees." Owen looked up from his Pokedex, and saw that Josh and Dominique were gone. Larvitar looked around furiously, but couldn't find the two men. He sat down and began to wale as it realized that it was abandoned.

"Larvitar, it's OK. Do you want to come with me?" Owen questioned kindly. Larvitar looked at the trainer, and then his 4 Pokemon (Chikorita is not caught.) Larvitar looked back at Owen and then shook his head, and then it began to walk away! "Larvitar, wait!" Owen screamed. The Pokemon turned to face the boy with a look of despise. "If you ever want to join, feel free." Larvitar began to walk off again, but then turned around and nodded at Owen. Chikorita stepped towards the trainer and sat down, looking up at him just like Larvitar did. "Go, Pokeballs!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

* * *

**That was quite the eventful chapter! Owen caught a Chikorita and the Team Rocket Larvitar joined him too. And you can't forget Hoothoot evolving! Next chapter, Owen, Mint, and Lucy will visit the Daycare center, and get an unexpected surprise. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you think Larvitar will be a powerhouse?**

**2) Should Chikorita have joined Owen later in the story?**

**3) Should Noctowl be more important now that it is evolved?**

**4) What is the surprise?**


	13. A Reminder of Kanto

**What's going on everybody? How are you all doing? Last chapter, Hoothoot evolved, Owen caught a Chikorita, and Larvitar turned good. This chapter will be featuring the Daycare center, and a surprise or two, and a relationship will begin between Owen's Pokemon. Who will it be? Who even cares? Let's get going!**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 19, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 20, Tackle, Confusion, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 18, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 19, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Chikorita, level 15, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 19, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

* * *

Owen skipped down the road singing to himself and Mint and Lucy stayed back talking to one another as Silly walked by Lucy. Owen turned to see his starting Pokemon staring at Mint and Lucy, drooling uncontrollably. After further examination, Owen spotted Silly, the Luxray.

"Croconaw, you sly dog," Owen joked as the water type turned around and began to try to bite him. Owen sprinted down the road in fear as Croconaw chased after him, fire burning in the crocodile's eyes. Owen saw a house with a white fenced backyard, and a sign that said 'Pokemon Daycare center.' he sprinted in the door, and saw an old couple look at him strangely. He sweat dropped, and then Croconaw crashed into the room!

"Jigglypuff, stop them!" a voice ordered. The Jigglypuff fell on top of Owen and Croconaw, leaving them defenseless. Mint and Lucy walked into the house and spooked the two on the ground, and just walked away to a table. Silly began to laugh at Croconaw, who glared daggers at Owen. "Owen?" a voice inquired. Owen looked up from the ground and saw a black haired girl, whose hair was straight down.

"Fate, you know this guy?" another girl asked. Owen looked over and saw a fair skinned girl with dark pink hair. She had a white shirt on, with white shorts, and black stockings with dark pink shoes.

"He's the guy I was telling you about," Fate told the other girl.

"THIS is the guy that finished 5th in the Indigo League?" the pink haired girl spat. Owen was fuming, and so was Croconaw, but the starter was angry for a different reason.

"I could beat you in a battle any day of the week!" Owen screamed from underneath Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff got off of the boy and the water type and retreated to Janine.

"So how's Johto?" Fate asked Owen.

"I've won my first 2 badges and I'm here for number 3!" Owen exclaimed. The pink haired girl laughed again.

"You'll have to beat Whitney if you want your third badge," Fate explained.

"Who's Whitney?" Owen interrogated.

"It's me," the pink haired girl growled. Owen stared her down, and then turned to leave the Daycare center before he was stopped.

"Wait, Owen!" Fate shouted as she ran towards him. "Take this," she commanded as she took out a pink colored egg with yellow stripes. Owen carefully took the egg and asked Fate,

"What is this?" She smacked him across the face, and then looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's a Pokemon egg I got on my adventure in Hoenn. By the way, I have 2 gym badges too." Owen grinned at his friend that he met in Viridian forest.

"We should battle once we finish our leagues," Owen proposed.

"Why don't we battle now?" she countered. Owen grinned as he walked outside with Fate and the three other trainers.

"Everybody, come on out!" Owen cried as he threw his five Pokeballs. Fate did the same, and all of their Pokemon faced one another.

"4 vs. 4?" Fate asked. Owen nodded. He looked at his Pokemon, who were all jumping to be picked first for battle. Noctowl flew in front of the rest of the Pokemon and screeched.

"OK Noctowl. I'm going with Noctowl!" Owen told Fate.

"Swellow, you're up," she told a navy blue bird. It had a white stomach, a yellow beak, bits of red on its forehead, and blue and red points on its tail. The bird stepped towards Noctowl, and the battle began.

"Noctowl, use Peck!" Noctowl flew into the air, and pursued the now flying Swellow.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!" Swellow's wings began to glow white, and it smacked Noctowl after it was stabbed by the sharp Peck attack. Noctowl flew backwards just like Swellow, who appeared to get extremely angry. Swellow used a Quick Attack that was not commanded, and Fate sighed.

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Swellow plummeted from the air after being hit by a bright red beam. All of Owen's Pokemon cheered for their friend.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Fate, choose your next Pokemon!" Whitney signaled.

"What's up with Swellow?" Owen asked his friend.

"Ever since it evolved, he hasn't listened to a command once he gets hit," Fate explained. "Go, Manectric! Use Spark!" A neon blue dog appeared. It had yellow fur on its head, back, and paws. It covered itself in electricity, and lunged towards Noctowl.

"Use Confusion!" Owen ordered. Before Noctowl could attack, Manectric knocked it out of the air, and fell on top of it as he hit the ground. Noctowl got up and shook his body before greeting ready for more orders. "Tackle attack, Noctowl!"

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Fate countered. Noctowl was zapped by the electricity, and collapsed.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Quilava jumped forward, and his flames shot up.

"Quilava, let's use Ember!" Quilava struck Manectric with bullets of fire, and knocked its foe down to the ground.

"Manectric, use Spark!"

"Quilava, show 'em your Flame Wheel!" BOOM! Manectric was unconscious on the ground as Quilava stood victoriously. All of the Pokemon, especially Chikorita, cheered for the fire Pokemon.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon was a small raccoon with cream colored stripes. It had hazel irises, and walked on all fours. "Zigzagoon, use Shadow Ball!" Fate demanded. A dark ball headed towards Quilava, who was still posing for his victory.

"Quilava, dodge it!" Quilava's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of the menacing attack. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Owen cried. Quilava covered himself in fire, and headed towards Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, use Bide!" Quilava crashed into Zigzagoon and waited for the next set of commands.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Quilava pounded Zigzagoon with bullets of fire, and then Zigzagoon began to howl. It fired a red beam of energy that sent Quilava flying int the Daycare center!

"Quilava is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Croconaw ran after his friend, and Chikorita stepped up to battle and started to growl at Zigzagoon.

"Alright Chikorita, let's use Vine Whip!" Chikorita slapped Zigzagoon across the face, and then slashed it with a powerful Razor Leaf.

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!" Before Zigzagoon hit into Chikorita, she grabbed it with Vine Whip, and hurled it into Fate.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle! Fate, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Hez, you're the last one!" Hez stepped forward, looking much buffer. He was still a Marshtomp, but he looked like he had gotten much stronger. Croconaw came back with Quilava slumped over his shoulder, and then he looked at the battle that was about to occur.

"Chikorita, return. Croconaw let's go!" Owen screamed as his starting Pokemon leapt forward.

"Hez, use Water Gun!"

"Croconaw, you too!" The Water Gun's collided and exploded. Larvitar, Heracross, Quilava, Noctowl, and Chikorita looked on in awe of the strength of their trainer's first Johto Pokemon. "Now use Bite!" Croconaw sunk his teeth into the skin of Hez' arm, causing Hez to yelp in pain.

"Hez, use Mud Shot!" Hez fired a wave of mud, that launched Croconaw into his friends. He shakily got to his feet, and knew that he only had one move left in him. "Hez, use Take Down!" Hez ran towards Croconaw, with a white light trailing behind him.

"Croconaw, cover yourself in water, and deck it!" BOOOOOOOM! Both Pokemon were thrown from the explosion violently, and Hez fainted. Croconaw slowly got up, and raised his arms in celebration as victory. All of Owen's Pokemon surrounded him, me began to cheer.

"Nice battle," Fate praised as she withdrew her six Pokemon.

"Yeah, maybe we can battle again," Owen retorted. Along with Mint, Lucy, and the egg, Owen headed towards Goldenrod city, ready for his third gym badge.

* * *

**Fate reappeared this chapter, and likely won't reappear for a while. So, Owen received a Pokemon egg that is pink with yellow stripes.**

**1) What is in the egg?**

**2) Should Larvitar battle against Whitney?**

**3) What Pokemon do you want Owen to catch next?**


	14. Goldenrod gym

**Alright, the third of possibly four chapters for today, so stay updated. Anyways, Fate appeared last chapter and challenged Owen to a battle, but lost 4-2. She will return, and so will CJ and Janine. Before the battle, Owen was given a pink Pokemon egg, with yellow stripes. Anyone who guesses correctly will get a shout out, or if you want, you can decide what happens next (or any other) chapter. I will also be looking for OC submissions. The OC can be anyone, for ex. (A new rival, traveling companion, recurring random character, gym leader.) Be creative! If you do submit, please list the following, (age, gender, name, appearance, personality, Pokemon, history.) Thanks for reading this abnormally long author's note! P.S: Croconaw and Silly are out of their Pokeballs at all times.**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 21, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 21, Tackle, Confusion, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 19, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 19, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Chikorita, level 15, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 19, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

* * *

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita hit Mint's Bayleef, who was hardly affected. Chikorita became angry and lashing out, smacking everyone with her vines. Owen was about to return the Pokemon to its Pokeball, but he was stopped when Chikorita began to evolve! Chikorita turned into Bayleef!

"I guess you were right about Chikorita needing to evolve," Lucy stated. Owen withdrew his new Bayleef, and walked for the Goldenrod city gym.

"Owen, who are you planning on using?" Mint asked the boy. Owen shrugged, and then freaked out when the Pokemon egg he was holding began to crack a little bit.

"I guess Heracross, Bayleef, and Quilava. Although, I really want to see what Larvitar can do in a gym battle." Owen walked into the gym, and saw a normal battlefield with stadium seating. There were a couple hundred people talking until they saw Owen, Mint, and Lucy walk into the gym. Whitney was standing at her end of the battlefield, scowling at Owen who shot her a nasty look too. Owen took his spot on the battlefield, and Mint and Lucy sat on the bench behind Owen. Mint was loading the egg securely, Owen noticed and he turned back around to face Whitney.

"The battle will be 3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may use substitutions! Begin!"

"Go Clefairy!" Clefairy stood before the pink haired girl, and waited for its opponent to appear.

"Go, Heracross! Use Horn Attack!" Heracross flew over towards Clefairy, and launched it into the air. Clefairy began to fall to its doom, and Heracross flew up, did a front flip, and smashed Clefairy into the ground as he used Horn Attack. The ground caved in, and rocks shot up as the small, pink Pokemon was hit into the ground.

"Clefairy is unable to battle! Whitney, choose your next Pokemon!" Whitney stomped on the ground angrily, and then called out her next Pokemon.

"Go, Wigglytuff! Use Fire Blast!" Wigglytuff shot a star of fire at Heracross.

"Heracross, use Endure!" Heracross turned red, and then was struck by the wave of fire. The crowd gasped along with Mint and Lucy. Heracross was still standing and everyone gasped again.

"How is that possible!?" Whitney interrogated. Owen and Heracross smirked before Owen explained what had happened.

"Endure keeps the user from fainting, so Heracross still has fight left in him," Owen explained. Heracross flew towards Wigglytuff, and used Horn Attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Heracross was electrocuted, and collapsed.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen was about to call out Quilava, but was stopped by Croconaw jumping onto the battlefield. He turned around and winked to Silly, who in response rolled her eyes.

"Croconaw, what are you doing?" Owen asked angrily. The water type looked at its trainer and flashed a thumbs up.

"Are you done talking?" Whitney questioned. Owen nodded.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw blasted Wigglytuff with a powerful beam of water. The balloon Pokemon got up, and growled.

"Wigglytuff, use Thunderbolt!" Whitney demanded. Wigglytuff was about to electrocute Croconaw, but electrocuted itself instead because of it being soaked in water.

"Way to go Croconaw!" Mint and Lucy cheered. Croconaw turned and saw Silly, who was still looking bored.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle! Whitney, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go, Miltank! Use Rollout!" Miltank was a pink cow, with a black outlined head, and an utter right below its stomach. Miltank rolled over Croconaw, who was hurried into the ground.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot up, and blasted Miltank into the wall.

"Miltank, use Attract!" Miltank released an array of hearts and Croconaw was effected by the attack. Croconaw stared at Miltank, and his eyes turned into hearts. Owen didn't know what to do, and he began to freak out.

"Owen, Croconaw is in love with Miltank! It won't attack her!" Mint screamed from the bench.

"Miltank, use Rollout!" Miltank rolled over Croconaw again, and he was knocked out by the cow.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Owen select your next Pokemon!" Owen pondered about his final decision, and had a stroke of genius.

"Go, Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!" Miltank was cut up by the leaves, and she began to pant heavily.

"Miltank, use Milk Drink!" Miltank began to glow white, and its health was restored. "Now use Rollout!"

"Bayleef, jump up and use Body Slam!" Bayleef launched itself into the air using Vine Whip, and then crashed down on Miltank as she used Body Slam. Miltank was pinned to the ground, and Bayleef lashed out as she used Razor Leaf.

"Miltank, use Attract!" Bayleef was unaffected by the attack, and kept beating on the cow.

"End it with Body Slam!" Bayleef jumped up, and then crushed Miltank into the ground.

"Miltank is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen was tackled by Bayleef, and was given a small metal piece.

"Here is the Plain Badge, good luck vs. Morty. You'll need it." Owen walked away from the girl, along with Lucy and Mint.

"Where to next?" Owen asked.

"Ecruteak city is the closest gym from here," Lucy announced.

"Well, let's get going!"

* * *

**I was going to have Larvitar in the gym, but I decided against it. But don't worry, you'll see him battle in a few chapters. So, does anybody have an idea of what's going to happen next chapter? It follows the games, *hint *hint.**

**1) What Kanto Pokemon would you want to see come back? You can only choose one**

**2) Should Owen battle the Elite 4?**

**3) Who will be the powerhouse behind Owen's team?**


	15. The Legendary Trio meets Owen!

**Last chapter, we all witnessed the anticlimactic evolution of Chikorita and Owen defeated Whitney. With Ecruteak city, and even more captures on the horizon, what will happen next? Find out in these next few chapters of Pokemon Johto Adventure! Also, be sure to check out Pokemon BW2: The Chronicles of Unova: Roland's Trek under my favorite stories.**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 22, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 21, Tackle, Confusion, Foresight, Peck**

**Quilava, level 19, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 20, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 19, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Pokemon Egg: It appears to move occasionally **

* * *

Croconaw and Owen sprinted down the road, and off towards Ecruteak city. His starting Pokemon had surprisingly picked up his trainer's habits, and personality. Mint, Lucy, and Silly followed behind the over active trainer and Pokemon, struggling to keep up with the unreal stamina of Owen and Croconaw. The two were stopped by a tree that was blocking the way to Ecruteak city, which made Owen lose his mind.

"I think, if I light it on fire, then the damn thing will burn and we can get by!" he screamed like Mel Gibson. Croconaw sweat dropped at the crazed trainer, and ran over towards the now sweating group of Lucy, Silly, and Mint.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Lucy asked when she saw the boy try to punch the tree down. He looked around and then began to punch the tree again. Croconaw hit Owen with a Water Gun, which sent him back to reality.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun on the tree!" Owen ordered in his normal state of mind. Croconaw struck the tree, and then it attacked!

"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokemon. Sudowoodo poses as a tree, and attacks when hit by water." Owen and Croconaw sweat dropped, before preparing for battle.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Sudowoodo was slammed int a tree, and it began to punch the ground angrily. It ran over towards Croconaw, and kicked him in the stomach. "Croconaw, come back. Bayleef, let's go! Use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef appeared, and struck Sudowoodo with Razor Leaf. Sudowoodo smacked its hands together, and then an avalanche of stones fell on top of Bayleef.

Croconaw hopped forward to battle, but the rocks flew off and Bayleef lunged towards Sudowoodo. "Use Vine Whip!" Bayleef whipped Sudowoodo, and knocked it out. "Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball rocked left, right, left, and then made a PING! The Pokeball, then shrunk, and the white button in the middle of it was red.

"If you want to keep Sudowoodo on your team, you'll have to deposit one of your Pokemon," Lucy explained. The three trainers quickly made their way to Ecruteak city, and Owen made his way to the transfer machine. He dialed Professor. Oak's number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he asked as he appeared on screen, with the background being Owen's 10 Kanto Pokemon.

"Professor. Oak! It's me, Owen!" Owen exclaimed.

"Owen! How are you doing? What Pokemon do you have so far?" Professor. Oak questioned.

"Croconaw, Noctowl, Quilava, Heracross, Bayleef, Larvitar, Sudwoodo, and an egg! I wanted to drop off Heracross," Owen retorted excitedly. Owen put Heracross' Pokeball into the transfer machine, and deposited it to Professor. Oak's laboratory. The professor opened the Pokeball, and Heracross was greeted by all of Owen's Pokemon slamming into the room.

"Everyone, be calm and say hi to Heracross," Professor. Oak ordered. Owen greeted all of his old Pokemon, and then he hung up the video chat. Owen walked over to Mint and Lucy, and they prepared for their next pit stop.

"Where should we go?" Owen asked the two older kids. Mint lit up with joy, and then began to scream,

"The Burned Tower! The Burned Tower!" Owen and Lucy sweat dropped, and then followed the excited boy down the street. After half an hour and the sun beginning to set, Owen and Lucy caught up to Mint, who was talking to a young man. He was fair skinned, had blonde hair that was slicked back, a purple tuxedo, a white cape, and a red bow tie to go with white shoes. He spotted Owen and Lucy before scowling.

"Hello, I am Eusine, are you three are looking for the legendary Suicune," he chastesized.

"I'm Owen, this is Mint, and this is Lucy. And what's a Suicune?" Owen inquired. The man face palmed, and began to explain to the young boy.

"Suicune s a legendary Pokemon that roams Johto along with two other legendary Pokemon, Entei and Raikou. Supposedly, they were reincarnated from three Pokemon that perished in this tower. It was around 150 years ago, the tower was home to a legendary Pokemon named Lugia. The tower was struck by lightening, causing it to burn down. The rain eventually put out the fire after three days, and Ho-Oh reincarnated three perished Pokemon." The man began to smile happily. "I've been following Suicune for years, but I haven't seen it yet. I believe that Suicune is inside this here tower, and I'm going to catch it!" the man yelled as he ran into the tower.

"Let's go follow him!" Mint shouted as he ran in after the man. Owen and Lucy followed the two down the stairs of the Burned Tower. They were greeted by 3 beasts that stood in the middle of the room.

"Owen! I challenge you to a battle! I must impress Suicune!" Eusine explained. Croconaw, who hopped out of his Pokeball, looked at Owen hoping that he would battle.

"Sorry buddy. Some of the others need a little bit more training," Owen explained. The ree beasts heads perked up, and they eyed Owen. "How does 3 vs. 3 sound, Eusine?" Eusine nodded, and threw out his first Pokemon.

"Go, Drowzee! We must impress Suicune!" The blue beast looked up, it had a crystal on its head, and had white laces below a purple cape on its back. The yellow and brown beasts began to laugh, and resumed their activity.

"Quilava, go! Use Flame Wheel!" Quilava bulldozed Drowzee, and sent it flying into a wall. Eusine grimmaced, and called out his next order.

"Drowzee, use Headbutt!" Drowzee got up, and jogged over to Quilava, who easily avoided the attack. Owen and Croconaw smirked, and Owen called out his next command.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Drowzee was thrown back by the fire bullets, and was knocked out. "Nice job Quilava," Owen praised at his victorious Pokemon. The beasts looked at one another.

_"I believe he is the one," _the blue dog stated. The brown one looked at it.

_"Suicune, all humans are evil. This kid is merely just a cheerleader."_ Its face glared at Suicune's. The brown Pokemon had a red face with a white plate, and three yellow points on its forehead. There were four cuff links above its paws, and it had grey plates surrounding its white cape.

"Drowzee, return. Haunter, go!"

"Quilava, nice job. Go, Noctowl!" Noctowl soared into the sky, and Quilava stood next to Croconaw, and they began to talk and occasionally look at the three legendary Pokemon who were staring at the two.

"Haunter, use Shadow Ball!" Haunter shot a black and purple ball at Noctowl.

"Noctowl, dodge it and use Confusion!" Noctowl evaded the attack, and fired a bright red beam at Haunter.

"Haunter, dodge it!" Eusine yelled. Haunter was to slow, and got thrown against the ground by the super effective attack.

"Good job Noctowl. Use Peck!" Noctowl soared into Haunter, with his beak glowing. Noctowl pecked Haunter viciously, and caused Haunter to faint.

"Haunter, return. Electrode, come on out!"

"Noctowl, come back buddy. Larvitar, it's your time to shine! Use Magnitude!" Larvitar appeared, and stomped on the ground. Waves of energy rode across the ground and struck Electrode.

"Electrode, use Sonicboom!" Electrode fired waves of energy, and struck Larvitar, who took little to no damage.

_"Entei, tell me this. Is the boy kind to the Pokemon?" Suicune asked. _The brown haired Pokemon sighed, and looked at the third beast. It was yellow with black stripes on its body, it had a purple cape, two fangs, a skinny and light blue tail that resembled a lightening bolt. It also had a white face that had a light blue 'x' and a grey crest on its forehead.

_"Yes, but we aren't supposed to be captured by a trainer!" _Entei shouted at Suicune. The third Pokemon joined in on the conversation, and made a solid point.

_"We don't have to be wild Pokemon. Ho-Oh said, 'You will know when the right trainer arrives.' So if Suicune believes it, then it's true."_

_"Don't speak nonsense, Raikou," _Entei spat.

"Larvitar, wrap it up with Rock Throw!" Larvitar hurled a bunch of rocks at Electrode. The Pokemon collapsed and had swirls for eyes.

"NOOOOO! I have made a fool of myself in front of Suicune!" Eusine cried as he dropped to the ground. Owen and his four Pokemon celebrated, but were interrupted by Suicune. The Pokemon began to communicate with Croconaw, Quilava, Noctowl, and Larvitar. Then all of a sudden, Entei and Raikou flew past Owen, and then Suicune nodded at Owen, and then ran after the two legendary beasts.

"That was cool," Owen said to himself.

"COOL? That was INCREDIBLE!" Eusine roared. "Owen, I feel that we will meet again. See you later." Owen thought to himself as he, Mint, and Lucy arrived back at the Pokemon center.

"I just met three legendary Pokemon!"

* * *

**Owen just encountered Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Sorry if their dialogue was confusing, but I'm sure you all don't mind too much. Also, be sure to check out my profile often, because I will have 2 polls up, and the voting will be closed for both of them at 11:00 pm eastern time. And be sure to check out the story Pokemon BW2: The Chronicles of Unova: Roland's Trek under my favorite stories! Till next time, peace out.**


	16. Rival Roland Appears!

**So far there's a tie in one of the polls, so as soon as the tie is broken, the poll will be closed. The poll is regarding Owen's companions for the Hoenn region, there are four choices that are all tied with one vote. P.S: Heracross will be leveling up at Professor. Oak's because he's training with the Kanto Pokemon.**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 22, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 22, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 20, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Sudowoodo, level 25, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Flail**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 20, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Pokemon Egg: It seems like it's close to hatching**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 21, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

"I'll trade you my Elekid for your Sudowoodo," the boy offered. One had been having trouble with Sudowoodo, and it was worse than the problems he had with Squirtle.

"Alright, deal." As much as it was a relief, Owen would miss Sudowoodo, even though the Pokemon hated him. They completed the complicated ways of trading, and Owen now had an Elekid! Owen walked outside the Pokemon center, and called out his five Pokemon, not including Croconaw because he was walking with Owen. "Everyone, meet Elekid!" He threw the five Pokeballs into the air, and released all of his Pokemon. Quilava, Noctowl, Larvitar, Bayleef, and Croconaw greeted their new teammate. Elekid was a yellow, round bodied Pokemon with black stripes and accentuations. It had a black lightening bolt on its chest, and two plug-like horns on the top of its head. Quilava was greeted by a powerful shock when he tried saying hi to Elekid, who was attacked by Bayleef.

Croconaw and Owen looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Owen nodded, and Croconaw drilled both Pokemon with a powerful Water Gun.

"It doesn't seem like that Elekid likes your Pokemon," a boy stated. Bayleef and Elekid stopped fighting, and all six Pokemon stared at the boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes, with a blue cap on top of his hair. He wore an open blue and white long sleeved cardigan, under it was a white t-shirt with a Pokeball on it, and he had grey jeans, and red trainers.

"Who are you?" Owen asked snobbishly. The boy kept the calm look on his face.

"I'm Roland, and this is my partner, Squirtle." A Squirtle, that was the size of a Wartortle stepped from behind Roland, and bowed to Owen. Croconaw instantly walked over, and the two seemed to get along quite well.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and this is Croconaw." Roland looked down at Croconaw kindly, and bowed to him. "So how do you know that Elekid doesn't like any of the Pokemon?" Owen inquired.

"It feels that they aren't strong enough, even though your Croconaw seems stronger," he analyzed. Elekid shot a powerful Thunderbolt at Roland, but Squirtle smacked away the attack as if it was nothing. Elekid huffed and puffed as he crossed his arms in angrily.

"Elekid," Owen started. The yellow Pokemon looked up at his new trainer, and eyed him angrily. "Do you want to battle?" Owen inquired. Elekid began to smile, and nodded violently. "Roland, would you mind if we battled you?"

"Not at all. Squirtle will be battling for me."

"Alright! Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Elekid began to swing his arms forward, and static appeared on his plug-like horns. The yellow bolt soared through the air, but Squirtle and Rolan appeared to be unfazed.

"Dodge it, and then use Ice Punch!" Squirtle vanished and then reappeared right in front of Elekid, causing the latter to jump back in terror. Squirtle's fist was surrounded with a light blue mist, and he cracked Elekid in the face. Elekid got up, and angrily swung at Squirtle, who expertly dodged every attack.

"Elekid, use Thunder Punch!" Owen screamed. Elekid just missed the blue turtle, and was becoming infuriated.

"Kick it in the air," Roland commanded. Squirtle kicked Elekid straight into the air, and waited for the finishing move. "Now use Hydro Pump." Squirtle demolished Elekid, who was knocked out instantly. Elekid was caught by Owen, and placed to the ground.

"You did a good job," Owen told hs newly acquired Pokemon.

"I'll be looking forward to the next time we meet. Till then, peace out." Roland began to walk away with Squirtle, and Owen screamed after him,

"You can't steal the author's catch phrase!"

* * *

**This chapter was strictly for the introduction of Roland, Owen's new rival. There will be another chapter posted today, and PLEASE REVIEW! I know that Owen getting Elekid was rushed, but I didn't have any other ideas of how Owen could get it, and I hated Sudowoodo.**

**1) Who should be the Pokemon at Professor. Oak's?**

**2) When will CJ return?**

**3) Who will Owen's traveling companions be for Hoenn? VOTE! It's on my profile.**


	17. Ghostly Battle in Ecruteak

**Review, review, review! Somebody other than ballandcup review! (Thanks for the reviews by the way.) Prove me wrong when I say that no one cares anymore. Well now that that's over, we all were introduced to Owen's new rival, Roland. He and his Squirtle demolished Owen, and the newly traded for Elekid. So now that Ecruteak city has been explored, it's time for Owen vs Morty. Who will Owen use, who will win? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 22, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 22, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 20, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 20, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Pokemon Egg: It will hatch any time now.**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Elekid, level 26, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"So your Elekid doesn't like anything or anybody?" Professor. Oak interrogated. Owen nodded glumly before adding,

"He only listens and likes to battle. Could you send over Heracross?" Owen inquired as he put Elekid's Pokeball into the transfer machine.

"Sure! He's been working very hard." The transfer was completed, and Heracross was back with Owen. The call was ended, and Owen walked towards Mint and Lucy.

"So are you going to face Morty today?" Lucy asked. Owen nodded, and they headed towards the Ecruteak gym.

"Who are you going to use?" Mint asked Owen, who was deep in thought. Owen took a while to respond.

"I'll most likely use Quilava and Noctowl, but I'm not sure who else. What type is the gym?"

"Ghost. So I would recommend to not use Noctowl, or Bayleef because Morty uses the Gastly evolution family," Lucy replied. Owen frowned, knowing that Bayleef, one of his strongest Pokemon, would be useless. Noctowl would get destroyed, Heracross won' have any effective attacks, and Larvitar had only been in one battle.

"Croconaw, I'm going to need you to be at your best today," Owen told the Pokemon that was standing on his shoulder.

"Croco-" Croconaw cried as he flexed. Silly looked at the blue Pokemon and shook its head. Owen, Lucy, and Mint walked into the gym, and stopped on a dime when they saw a pit of darkness, and a balance beam above it. Owen and Croconaw shuttered, and crawled across the balance beam. Mint slipped, and grabbed Owen's leg, and pulled him into the darkness!

"Damnit Mint!" Owen screamed as he fell. He opened his eyes to see that he was back at the start of the beam, and he used his same strategy as he did last time. He almost made his way to the end, but was startled by Mint, who tried to jump over him! "Bayleef, help and use Vine Whip!" Bayleef appeared on the edge of the battlefield, and she smacked Owen. "Damnit Bayleef!" Owen plunged into the darkness, and when he arrived at the start of the maze, he sprinted across the beam, and made it to the battlefield successfully.

"It's about time," Lucy growled. Owen glared at her, and made his way to the trainer's side of the gym. The gym leader had a purple scarf, a purple headband, a black shirt, long blonde hair, white jeans, and black shoes.

"Hello. My name is Morty, and I'm the gym leader of the Ecruteak gym. Eusine told me that you were approached by Suicune. That's impressive. Legend says that Suicune chooses a trainer that is worthy of its services, and I believe that is you." He kept rambling, and Owen totally zoned out. "So let's get this battle started."

"The battle will be 3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go, Gastly!"

"Croconaw, I'm counting on you! Use Water Gun!" Croconaw fired a stream of water at Gastly.

"Dodge it, and then use Shadow Ball!" Gastly avoided the attack, and fired a black and purple ball towards Croconaw. The ball exploded on contact, and launched Croconaw to the edge of the battlefield that was hovering above the pit of darkness.

"Croconaw, jump into the air and sun 360 degrees while using Water Gun!" Croconaw ran towards Gastly, and did as he was told. The whip like action of Water Gun smacked Gastly around, and the foe was trapped in a water vortex. Gastly was thrown out of the vortex, and got back up with a dizzy look on its face. Croconaw's jaw hit the ground with astonishment written all over his face.

"Gastly, use Shadow Ball!" Morty demanded. Gastly looked around, and then tackled the ground, inflicting damage on itself. Morty grimaced as he saw Gastly hurting itself.

"Croconaw, end it with Bite!" Owen shouted excitedly. Croconaw bit the ghost, and knocked it out.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Morty, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee screamed. Morty withdrew Gastly, and threw out his second Pokeball.

"Haunter, go!"

"Croconaw, come back. Quilava, you're up! Use Smokescreen!" Quilava appeared and released a large cloud of smoke. He waited patiently for his foe to move. After a few seconds, Quilava hopped to the left, and a Shadow Ball shot through the Smokescreen and crashed where Quilava had been standing just moments before.

"Now Haunter!" Haunter appeared right in front of Quilava, and hit him directly with a Shadow Ball. Quilava skidded across the ground but got up quickly, and his flames began to burn brighter.

"OK Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava began to spin towards Haunter, and flung it into Morty. Haunter rose up, and snickered. Owen and Quilava were ready to wrap things up. "Quilava, finish it with Flame Wheel!" Quilava quickly made its way towards the snickering opponents.

"Haunter, use Shadow Punch!" Quilava smashed through the attack, and smashed into Haunter. The medium sized ghost collapsed and had swirls for eyes, making Morty tremble with rage.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Morty, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Gengar, let's win this! Use Hypnosis!" Gengar fired orange circles from its eyes and they hit Quilava, which caused the fire type to fall asleep.

"Quilava, get up!" Quilava was dead asleep, and there was no chance that he would wake up.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Gengar's Shadow Ball knocked Quilava out immediately.

"Quilava is unable to battle! Owen, select your next Pokemon!" Owen looked at Croconaw and nodded at him.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Gengar swiftly dodged the attack, and snickered at Croconaw. Croconaw ran towards the bigger Pokemon, and was sentenced to his demise.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis and then Dream Eater!" Croconaw was hit by the orange rings, and then he was swallowed by a ball of darkness. Croconaw instantly fainted, and Owen didn't know who he was going to use.

_"I just had to send Elekid to Professor. Oak, of course. I can't believe I'm doing this right now."_

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"I choose you! Larvitar!" Lucy and Mint gasped from the bench, along with Silly. "Alright Larvitar, you're the last one left. Give it everything you've got!" Larvitar stomped on the ground and roared.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired a massive Shadow Ball, and Larvitar shook in fear.

"Larvitar, use Rock Throw on Shadow Ball!" Owen shrieked. The inexperienced Pokemon hurled a boulder through the Shadow Ball, and hit Gengar. The bulky Pokemon shook off the attack, and then laughed at Larvitar.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball one more time!"

"Larvitar dodge it and use Magnitude!" Larvitar slammed his foot against the ground, and a crescent shaped wave appeared, and obliterated the Shadow Ball, and knocked off of the field, and into the pit of darkness.

"Gengar is disqualified! Owen is the winner!" Owen ran towards Larvitar, and the two began to celebrate joyously, but stopped when Morty made his way over towards them.

"That was a great battle. That Larvitar of yours is something else! Here is the Fog badge. The next gym is in Olivine city, but the fifth gym is westward, and is located in Cianwood city. Good luck!" Owen, Mint, and Lucy waved as they headed out of the gym, and towards Olivine city.

* * *

**Four more badges to go! I posted a new poll on my profile, and it will close tonight. And Owen's starter in Hoenn will be Treeko! I will be putting up more polls regarding Hoenn, and also, my production will slow down drastically now that school is starting. There will be chapters posted every Saturday and Sunday though! Thank you for reading, and to any new reviewers.**

**Till next chapter, I'm out.**


	18. Entei and the Egg!

**Thank you to Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome for submitting a review, ballandcup if you thought you weren't allowed to, you can now. Also, I thought that Noctowl was a psychic and flying, so that's why I said that the ghost moves were super effective(scrub moment). Anyways, even though the poll doesn't say it, 2 OC's is tied with May & an OC. Also, who is your favorite Pokemon on Owen's team? Feel free to reply, feel free not to. I hope everyone had a great summer and is dreading work/school or both.**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 25, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 22, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 23, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 24, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Pokemon Egg: It will hatch in this chapter, or the next!**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Elekid, level 26, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"OWEEEN!" Lucy exasperated as she and Silly chased after Croconaw and Owen.

"I didn't me to do it!" Owen shouted as the girl couldn't keep up with his blazing speed. The reason she was chasing him, was because Croconaw and Bayleef were training, and Bayleef dodged a Water Gun that hit Lucy and Silly.

"Guys, wait up! I have something important to say!" Mint yelled from afar. He was ignored, and he sighed. Nobody ever listened to anything he said. Owen would at last try to, but then he'd either train his Pokemon, or be chased by Pokemon. Lucy was always distracted by groups of girls, or "hot" guys. He eventually caught up to the two, who were stopped dead in their tracks, and we're staring in the distance. Mint followed suit, and he didn't see anything. "Why are you guys staring at nothing?"

"STAY AWAAAAY!" a voice screamed. Owen did the opposite and stepped forward, and met a ball of fire. He quickly jumped out of the way, and when he looked up he saw Entei!

"Who are you?" Owen asked. Entei glared at the young trainers before him. They all looked pathetic. _"Sure, their Pokemon looked happy, but all humans were evil. That's why they burned down the tower! That was no lightening!_" Entei screamed to himself.

"I am Entei, the sibling of Suicune and Raikou. I am warning you, stay away from Suicune." Owen looked dumbfounded. Mainly because he met a talking, legendary Pokemon. But also because he had no intensions of seeing Suicune again.

"Entei, I have no reason to meet Suicune again. He...or she approached me!" Owen retorted. Entei examined the boy in front of him, knowing that he was lying.

"Fire Blast!" Entei screamed as he shot a purple ball of fire at Croconaw.

"Water Gun!" Owen countered. The Water Gun was no match, and Owen and Croconaw were sent flying. Entei ran over towards the two, and grabbed Croconaw, and began to run away!

"Silly, use Thunder Wave!"

"Bayleef, come on out and use Vine Whip!" Mint ordered. Entei was paralyzed by the Thunder Wave, and Croconaw was pried loose by the Vine Whip.

"Eruption!" Entei roared as he shot a beam of fire at Croconaw.

"NOOO!" Owen shrieked as he pushed Croconaw out of the way, and took the damage of Fire attack. Entei's eyes shot wide open. He had never met a trainer that actually cared for his Pokemon like this. Maybe Suicune was right about him. Entei disappeared, and Croconaw tried helping Owen up, who luckily didn't get burnt.

"Owen! Are you OK?" Mint inquired.

"Yeah, all thanks to the writer of this story," he replied as he looked up into the empty sky.

"Are you stupid? The writer sucks!" Lucy screamed, and then was struck by a lightening bolt. "Just kidding," she mumbled as she puffed smoke out of her mouth.

"Why did Entei attack you like that?" Mint interrogated.

"I wish I knew. But thank you both for saving Croconaw." Croconaw bowed to Mint, Lucy, and of course Silly. "Well, we should probably get going to Oliviiii-" Owen was cut off by his backpack beginning to shake.

"The egg! It's hatching!" Lucy stated as Owen pulled out the glowing egg. The small and fragile egg turned into a big Pokemon. It was pink, with a long tail, a yellow stomach, stubby arms, fat legs, and a gigantic tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Lickitung, the licking Pokemon. Its tongue spans to almost seven feet, and its licks can cause paralysis." Lickitung looked around at its surroundings, and then spotted Owen and Croconaw.

"Hey Lickitung, I'm your new trainer Owen. And this is my partner, Croconaw." Croconaw stepped forward and put his hand out for a hand shake, but instead he was licked by the new Pokemon. Owen threw out all of his Pokemon to greet Lickitung. The huge Pokemon licked his six new friends/teammates. They all sweat dropped, and then began to play with one another as Owen conversed with Lucy and Mint.

"I can't believe that you have a Lickitung, it's really rare in Johto," Mint announced. All of a sudden, a huge vacuum descended from the air, and began to suck in all of the Pokemon and the Pokeballs! Croconaw held onto Owen for dear life, and witnessed all of his friends get taken away!

"Thanks for the Pokemon!" a burly man shouted from a balloon.

"Dominique! Give us our Pokemon!"

"No!" Owen and Croconaw growled.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw fired a blast of water, but it couldn't reach! Croconaw began to roar in anger. All of Owen's Pokemon and Silly cheered him on.

_"There's only one thing I can do!" _Croconaw thought as he roared once more.

* * *

**That's pretty suspenseful. What do you think is going to happen to Croconaw, and who is your favorite Pokemon on Owen's team? Find out what happens next, sometime tomorrow, September 2nd!**


	19. The Moo Moo Milk Thief

**Thank you LalaynatheDark for reviewing! So last chapter Owen and co. encountered Entei, who for some odd reason tried stealing Croconaw. Mint and Lucy saved him, and then the Pokemon egg hatched! It turned out to be a Lickitung, and Owen called out all of his Pokemon to greet it. Everybody's Pokemon and Pokeballs were stolen except by Dominique and Josh, wh now have a Team Rocket balloon. Since Croconaw wasn't able to reach the balloon with Water Gun, can he save the Pokemon?**

**Owen's team**

**Croconaw, level 30, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 22, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 23, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 24, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Elekid, level 26, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Cro-co-NAAAAW!" Croconaw roared. He was engulfed in a bright white light. He bigger and bulkier. He had three sets of spikes on his body, that all had three spikes. On his head, back, and tail. His arms and knees became scaly, and you could see two teeth from the bottom of his jaw, and one from the top. The yellow v-pattern from when he was a Totodile reappeared, but it was on the lower portion of his body rather than his chest.

"Feraligatr, the big jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Croconaw. It can move as quickly on all fours as it does on its hind legs." Owen marveled at the sight of his brand new Pokemon.

"Feraligatr, hit the vacuum with Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr wasted no time in doing so, and when he hit the target dead on, it exploded due to the sheer force of the attack. "Feraligatr, catch Lickitung!" Feraligatr caught Lickitung, and watched as the other Pokemon fell towards the ground.

"Everybody, return!" all three trainers yelled as their Pokemon continued to free fall. All of the Pokemon were withdrawn in time, and Feraligatr smiled happily as he was being congratulated on his heroics.

"Skiploom, use Solarbeam!" Feraligatr dove out of the way with Lickitung, just in time to avoid the deadly attack. Dominique and Josh were now standing across from the three trainers, and weren't ready to give up.

"Go, Charcoal and Blaze!" Lucy ordered. A Charmeleon and Ninetails appeared.

"Go Haunter and Wobbufett!" Dominique and Josh looked around, and knew that they were defeated.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us!" Josh screamed as he and Dominique flew away in their balloon.

"Should I pop it?" Owen asked his two friends. They nodded, which prompted Feraligatr to hit the balloon with a Hydro Pump, and the two villains flew around uncontrollably, and then disappeared. "Yeah Feraligatr! Way to go!" Feraligatr roared, and the three trainers continued on their path to Olivine city along with Feraligatr, Lickitung, and Silly.

"So I heard that the Cianwood gym leader uses fighting types. Who are you going to use?" Mint chastesized.

"Noctowl and Heracross, but I'm not sure about the last one. Feraligatr is getting a break from gym battles. Maybe Bayleef," Owen retorted immediately.

"Why don't you challenge the Olivine gym, and then crush the Cianwood gym?" Lucy suggested. Owen brushed that idea off.

"None of my Pokemon are high enough levels to compete at that gym. Besides, a fighting type gym sounds intense," Owen explained as they continued on towards Olivine city. As they turned towards Olivine city, a farm appeared to the right, and so did a young boy.

"Hey! I need your help!" the boy screamed. Owen, Mint, and Lucy made their way to the boy and exchanged greetings. "I'm Thomas, and this is my father's farm."

"What's the problem?" Lucy asked, trying to get straight to the point. The boy cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This red haired boy keeps stealing all of the Moo Moo Milk!" Owen began to crack up while Mint and Lucy frowned at him.

"I'm sorry I was laughing at Moo Moo Milk. But you said a red haired kid?" Owen recovered.

"Yeah, he has a Bayleef. Do you know him?" Owen and Mint looked at one another, and nodded.

"Was that the kid you beat in Azalea town?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. We'll handle this problem that you have," Owen assured the boy. Before anything else happened, Caleb appeared.

"What are you losers here for?" he asked. Mint charged towards him, but Owen called Bayleef out to stop him. "So you have a Bayleef and Croconaw? Only noobs have multiple starters," Caleb spat.

"No, I have Feraligatr, Bayleef, and Quilava." Quilava hopped out of his Pokeball and stood next to the other two starters. "And we're here to stop you from stealing the Moo Moo Milk!"

"Try to stop me. Go Golbat!" Golbat flew into the air and began to screech repeatedly.

"Go, Larvitar! Use Rock Throw!" Larvitar hurled a boulder at Golbat, who was struck down by the attack.

"And a Larvitar? Oh well. Golbat, use Wing Attack!" Golbat's wings turned white, and the foe attempted to strike Larvitar.

"Rock Throw, one more time!" Larvitar slammed a rock into Golbat's face, and knocked the annoying Pokemon out. Larvitar patted his chest as a sign of boasting, and waited for Caleb's next Pokemon.

"Golbat, you suck! Go, Bayleef!" Caleb's Bayleef looked at Feraligatr, and glared daggers at him.

"Larvitar return. Nice job. Go, Noctowl! Use Gust!" Noctowl ascended into the air, and began to whip up powerful winds.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Caleb shouted. Bayleef's attack was reversed by the wind, and the angry Pokemon was cut by the countless amount of attacks. "You piece of crap! Use Body Slam!" Bayleef shakily got to its feet, and tried to attack, but couldn't.

"Finish it up with Psybeam!" Bayleef was knocked out by a red beam of energy that shot out of Noctowl's eyes.

"Bayleef, you're trash! I knew I should've picked Cyndaquil!" Quilava shuttered much to the dismay of Caleb. "I don't have any other Pokemon that are able to fight. I'll kick your s next time." Mint chased after Caleb, but this time he was taken down by Lucy and Silly. After an hour of trying to calm Mint down, Thom thanked the trainers, and they made their way towards Olivine city.

* * *

**OK, I'm finally done with this chapter. With Feraligatr at his side, Owen's team has become even stronger. Feraligatr won't be fighting in the next few chapters, just so I can balance Owen's team out. And who would you most like to see battle against Chuck? (Cianwood gym leader.) Choose any three of Owen's Johto Pokemon, and 2 new Pokemon will be joining Owen's team, and it may shock you all with what two Pokemon they are! **

**Till next time, I'm out.**


	20. On the Road to Olivine

**The poll on my profile is closing on September 6th, so be sure to vote. My production will slow down because of school so bare with me please. I'll try to post anywhere from 2-4 chapters on Saturday, and Sunday each. The next poll will be posted immediately after this one is over. Anyways, last chapter, Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr to save all of the Pokemon from Team Rocket's grasp. And Owen battled Caleb for the third time, and won for the third time.**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 31, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 24, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 23, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Bayleef, level 18, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 26, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Elekid, level 27, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

Feraligatr was not used to being the massive size that he was. He would try to stand on Owen's shoulder, but his trainer would collapse underneath the beast. Lickitung on the other hand, was enjoying his size. He stomped on ants, whipped Pokemon with his tongue, and worst of all, belly flopped on any trainer that talked about him.

"Would both of you stop! You're driving me nuts!" Owen exasperated. Feraligatr frowned sadly, but the happy go lucky Lickitung licked his trainer.

"So I heard that the Cianwood gym is across the sea,"Mint announced. Owen looked at Feraligatr, and thought.

"There's no chance that Feraligatr can take us there," Owen responded. Croconaw muttered under his breath angrily as the three trainers continued towards Olivine city.

"I know! You could get Suicune!" Lucy shouted excitedly. Owen face palmed with Mint.

"I don't know where it is, and there's no way Suicune could get us all across the ocean."

"You're in luck! I know just the guy!" Lucy, Owen, and Mint turned to see an older boy behind them. "I couldn't help but over hear that you need to get to Cianwood. I'm Brycen Porteir, nice to meet you." He was an average sized kid with blue hair. He had a red vest with a black shirt underneath, with a pair of green shorts, and white shoes. He had crystal eyes and was very tan.

"I'm Owen Plateau."

"I'm Mint Sevent."

"I'M LUCY SALVADOR!" Lucy screamed as she ran over towards the boy. Her face was within an inch of his, and he was bending backwards while sweat dropping. Silly sat next to her excited trainer, and spotted a green turtle, that had two bushes on its back. Its shell was gold, its its jaw was gold, and it appeared to be very powerful.

"Are you from the Sinnoh region too?" Brycen asked Lucy.

"YES YES YES!" she screeched as she nodded her head violently. Brycen saw that Owen and Mint were standing with a Feraligatr in the distance, and smirked.

"Amanda, go!" A Feraligatr appeared and looked at Brycent. Owen's Feraligatr turned immediately, and saw the other Feraligatr. Feraligatr waved stupidly to Amanda. The other Feraligatr waved back and laughed.

"Feraligatr, you crocodile you," Owen mocked. He and Mint rolled on the ground laughing, but then started to wince in pain as they were blasted into a tree by a Hydro Pump. Brycen walked towards Owen, and continued to smile.

"So I guess you're competing in the Silver Conference?" Owen nodded, which caused Brycen to smile even more. "Come with me." The three trainers followed Brycen, and arrived at a beach. "This is the coast of Olivine city. There will be a boat here tomorrow."

"Thanks. Are you competing in the Silver Conference?" Owen interrogated. The green turtle stepped forward, and roared.

"Yeah. Do you want to battle?"

"Sure. Two on two?" Brycen nodded, and the battle began.

"Go, Flare!" A Growlithe appeared in front of Brycen, and it howled. Owen quickly grabbed a Pokeball and hurled it.

"Quilava, come on out! Use Quick Attack!" Quilava ran towards the Growlithe, and white light appeared behind him.

"Flare, use Dig!" The Growlithe dug underground and avoided the Quick Attack. Quilava looked around, but saw that Flare had hid. Flare shot up from underneath Quilava, and knocked him into the air. Quilava smacked the ground hard and got up slowly.

"Quilava, hit 'em with a Falme Wheel!" Quilava launched itself towards Flare, and crash into the puppy Pokemon.

"Flare, use Flamethrower!" Flare inhaled a massive amount of air and opened its mouth, releasing an unreal amount of fire. Quilava did the same thing, and the two moves collided, forming a giant ball of fire in the middle of the two Pokemon.

"Way to go Quilava! Now use Flame Wheel!" Owen roared.

"Counter with Extremespeed!" Brycen retorted. The Pokemon collided, and an explosion ensued. Quilava and Flare were knocked out by the force of the impact, and both of their trainers withdrew them from battle.

"Bayleef, I choose you!" Bayleef appeared and pranced around happily.

"Terra, let's go." Brycen looked at the large turtle, and it slowly stepped forward.

"Pokemon unknown," the Pokedex announced. Owen looked back up at the turtle, and then Brycent.

"Its name is Grotle. It's the grass type starting Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Terra, use Razor Leaf!"

"You too Bayleef!" The razor sharp leaves cut through one another, and both of the starting Pokemon began to growl at the other.

"Terra, hit it hard with Tackle!" The sluggish Pokemon trampled over Bayleef, who was clearly hurting as she stood up after the devastating attack.

"Use Vine Whip to push yourself in the air! And then use Tackle!" Bayleef sprung into the air, and then dove down towards Terra, and struck it ferociously. "Now use Tackle one more time!" Bayleef made her way towards Terra.

"Use Bite!" Brycen screamed. Terra bit the leaf in top of Bayleef's head, and began to swing her around. "Now throw Bayleef in the air and use Leaf Storm!" Terra flung Bayleef into the air, and summoned a horizontal tornado of leaves at Bayleef. She was thrown into Owen, and had swirls for eyes.

"Bayleef, return. You did a great job. That Grotle is strong!" Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's my starter. I'm guessing Feraligatr was your starter."

"Yup. He's quite the fighter. Maybe I'll battle you in the Silver Conference," Owen thought out loud.

"It could be sooner than you think. I'll be looking forward to our next battle," Brycen shouted from afar. Owen looked on, and was prepared to win his fifth badge.

* * *

**Thanks to DragonMasterV.2.0 for the submission of Brycen. Since when was there ever a boat in Olivine city? It's quite the twist I have for you readers, because it's not actually a boat! Feel free to guess what it could be.**

**1) When/Do you want to see Lickitung in a battle?**

**2) Who is Owen's strongest Pokemon? (Kanto included.)**

**3) Who is your favorite of the three rivals?**


	21. A Bit of Deja Vu

**Hey people! The final result for the poll says that it was, but I received a vote via review for 2 OC's. If you don't believe me then just go ahead and check all of the reviews. Last chapter you all were introduced to Brycen, Owen's third rival in the Johto region. And the light house will not be in this story, and I'm going to skip it, but put something else in its place. **

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 31, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 24, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 25, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Bayleef, level 20, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 26, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

******Elekid, level 27, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

* * *

Owen shot out of his bed in the Pokemon center, waking up all of his tired Pokemon. Elekid, who he exchanged Lickitung and Heracross for last night, angrily zapped Owen with a Thunderbolt.

"Wow Elekid! You definitely got stronger," Owen announced as he was laying on the ground in pain. Elekid laughed at his trainer, but all six Pokemon were recalled. Owen sprinted out of his room and slammed Mint's door open.

"Owen! What the hell are you doing!?" Mint exasperated. The angry teen was still laying in his bed, and Owen ran out as fast as he went into the room. He headed towards Lucy's room and opened the door.

"Owen! Get out!" she screamed from under the covers. He dashed out of the room and walked down the hallway and through the dining room.

"We're definitely not going into Lucy's room again," Owen told Feraligatr. The large crocodile nodded in agreement, and the trainer and his starter went outside. Owen looked around Olivine while Mint and Lucy stayed in their rooms.

"Owen!" Owen and Feraligatr turned to see someone from Owen's past.

"CJ? What are you doing here?" Owen inquired. CJ looked over at Feraligatr with intrigue written all over his face.

"You're competing in the Silver Conference? And you got a Johto starter?"

"Yes and yes. What are you doing here?" CJ snapped back to reality.

"I'm the boat captain to Cianwood city. A friend of mine that I met on my journey told me to meet him here," he answered.

"What kind of journey?" Owen questioned.

"Don't worry about it," CJ replied as he brushed off the question. Owen and Feraligatr exchanged worried looks. "So what's your team looking like?"

"Everybody, come on out!" Noctowl, Quilava, Bayleef, Larvitar, and Elekid stood along with Feraligatr. "I also have a Heracross and Lickitung." CJ looked at each of the Pokemon, who all looked happy except for Elekid. CJ stared at Elekid for a few minutes, causing the electric type to become uncomfortable.

"You should get rid of Elekid. It seems like it wold be happier without a trainer," CJ examined. Both Owen and Elekid jumped back in shock.

"Elekid isn't leaving. If he wanted to he could tell me, but he could be one, if not the strongest Pokemon on my team if he were to listen to me!" Owen shot back. Elekid looked up at his trainer. For some reason he was beginning to respect Owen. All of the Pokemon seemed to like him, and they all listened to him.

"Beeta-be!" Elekid yelled at CJ. CJ laughed at the remark that Elekid made, and then looked back at his former traveling partner.

"Well he sure is fiery like Wartortle. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, Fate has six gym badges, and Janine is at the Elite 4 right now. Have you talked to either one of them?"

"I battled Fate back near Goldenrod city, but I haven't heard anything from Janine." Mint and Lucy appeared and they walked over to Owen and CJ.

"Who's this?" Mint asked.

"This is CJ. CJ, this is Mint, and Lucy." CJ waved to them, but the meeting was cut short by Lucy.

"So when are we leaving?" Lucy interrogated Owen.

"Right now," Owen retorted as he sweat dropped. The four trainers walked towards the coast of Olivine city, and waited for the boat.

"Bulk, let's go!" Bulk the Snorlax appeared in the water and roared at Owen.

"So where's the boat?" Mint asked CJ suspiciously.

"Bulk is the boat. Come on!" CJ shouted as he and Owen hopped on Bulk. Owen withdrew his six Pokemon, and CJ and Lucy reluctantly got onto the gigantic Pokemon.

The ride to Cianwood was relatively quick, but Owen spotted a strange set of four islands that were surrounded by whirlpools.

"What is that?" Owen inquired.

"It's called the Whirl Islands. It's said that Lugia made its new home in the deepest part of one of those caves. My dad told me that Team Rocket tried to catch it, but it fled into a waterfall, and no trainer has ever seen it since," Mint announced. Owen perked up after hearing this.

"Why would it conceal itself from trainers?"

"After encountering so many humans that are evil, I think any Pokemon would give up hope for any good willed trainers," Lucy chimed in. Owen frowned at the thought of Pokemon hating humans.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen to any Pokemon, legendary or not!"

•••

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

"I found him! And the group has a new trainer."

"It doesn't matter. They will be decimated, their Pokemon will not be strong enough to prevent us from completing our mission. I shall not be stopped!"

* * *

**Elekid respecting Owen? This really is 2012! So the two traveling companions for Hoenn will be 2 OC's so I will be accepting any submissions from now until they are introduced int the next story. Also, who are the two that are talking at the end of the chapter? There is a hint concealed in the chapter, so read it again, and read it closely. And would you rather see Owen meet...**

**1) Ho-Oh**

**2) Lugia**


	22. A Legendary 6 vs 1 Battle

**Alright everybody, I'm going to try to get to chapter 30 by the end of tomorrow, so I'm going to be pounding out these chapters so make sure to stay updated. CJ is back in the story, but he will be leaving soon but don't worry, he'll be back. You all were introduced to two mysterious characters, and they will appear in this chapter. And if any of you are looking for Owen to catch another Pokemon, you'll have to wait a while, but there will be two more Pokemon that Owen catches. Next, I do need some more reviewers. Enough talk, let's get going.**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 31, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 24, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 25, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Bayleef, level 20, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Larvitar, level 26, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

******Elekid, level 27, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 22, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

* * *

"Professor. Oak, could you have Lickitung train with Venasaur? And could you tell Heracross to get ready for a gym battle?" Owen asked via video chat. It was dusk, and Owen was the only person other than Nurse Joy that was awake in the Pokemon center. He was feeling kind of awkward, thinking that she could here his entire conversation.

"Sure thing. How is the team doing right now?" Feraligatr gave Professor. Oak a thumbs up, causing the old man to smile. "Alright, I'll make sure Lickitung gets stronger. Goodbye." Owen ended the video chat, and walked outside of the Pokemon center. Feraligatr was enjoying being by the water, and began to swim out into the ocean. All of Owen's Pokemon were enjoying the time out of their Pokeballs.

"Quilava, what's wrong?" Owen inquired. Quilava was straying away from the water along with Larvitar, who was building up walls of rocks to block the water. Owen realized that Quilava and Larvitar were both weak to water, and hated it.

"Owen! Hey!" Owen looked ahead and saw Eusine, who was sweating profusely.

"Hey Eusine. What's up?" Eusine was a few inches away from Owen's face and whispered,

"Suicune is here." Owen seemed unfazed, which seemed to bother Eusine. "Come with me." Owen and his Pokemon followed Eusine to the northern edge of Cianwood, and sure enough, Suicune was there. The blue dog looked over towards Owen's Pokemon, and began to try to converse with them. Elekid shot down the attempted communication, along with Bayleef, Quilava, and Larvitar. Noctowl flew towards Suicune and talked with it, while Feraligatr stood close to Owen's first caught Johto Pokemon.

"What are they saying?" Owen asked Bayleef. He used the translation app on the Pokedex.

"Suicune is trying to tell Noctowl and Feraligatr-"

"Fire Blast!" Everyone moved out of the way of the insane attack, and looked backwards.

"Entei? Raikou? Why are you here?" Owen interrogated the two legendary beasts who just attacked.

"Get away from Suicune, or else," Entei growled.

"I must show Suicune my strength! Go-"

"Stop! You're pathetic! Nobody should stay or be near us!" Eusine put back his Pokeball, and frowned sadly.

"Now, leave us!" Raikou roared. Owen stood in front of his Pokemon unwavering.

"Flamethrower!"

"Larvitar, block it with a rock wall!" Larvitar created a large wall that blocked the incredibly powerful attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Raikou, stay out of this! Flame Wheel!"

"You too Quilava!" BOOM! Quilava was caught by Bayleef's Vine Whip, and Entei wasn't even thrown back by the explosion.

"It's time to end this! Blast Burn!" Entei unleashed a gigantic purple ball of fire towards Owen and the the others.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump! Noctowl, use Gust to speed up Hydro Pump!" BOOOOOOOM!

"Entei! Leave the trainer alone!" Suicune screamed. Entei glared at Suicune.

"Extremespeed!" Entei sprinted towards Suicune.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt! Bayleef, use Razro Leaf!" Elekid zapped Entei while he was cut by the sharp leaves. The fire beast stepped back to regain its balance.

"I'll be back! Just you wait, trainer!" Entei and Raikou disappeared, and Owen was left with the seven Pokemon.

"Thank you trainer Owen. I am in your debt. Just call me when you need my assistance," Suicune ordered as he ran across the water, and then disappeared.

"Owen...Suicune seems to find you more worthy than me. I give up, you win. Suicune is all yours, but hopefully we can meet sometime when, or rather if you get Suicune," Eusine suggested as he began to walk away from the eleven year old boy. Owen stared at his Pokemon, as they all began to walk back to the Pokemon center.

"So who's ready for the Cianwood gym?" All of the Pokemon cheered, much to the delight of Owen. He walked over to the video chat area and called Professor. Oak.

"Owen, how are you doing?"

"Hey Professor. Oak, could you send over Heracross for Larvitar?" Larvitar frowned, but prepared to be sent to the lab.

"No problem. Heracross! It's time for your battle!" Heracross appeared on the screen, and waved enthusiastically to the others. They waved back to Heracross, and waved to Larvitar as he was transferred to Professor. Oak's laboratory.

"Heracross, come on out!" Heracross appeared, and tackled his trainer happily.

"I'll make sure Larvitar trains with the others," Professor. Oak told Owen.

"Alright, thanks Professor. Oak, I'll talk to you after the battle!" Owen stated as he ended the chat. Owen had a good feeling about his next gym battle. With Noctowl and Heracross fighting, there was no way he could lose! He walked towards Elekid, who was isolating himself from the group as usual. "Elekid, are you ready for your first gym battle?" Elekid jumped up and down excitedly, and Owen was now ready for his fifth gym badge.


	23. Weathering the Storm for a Storm Badge!

**Oh god, I haven't taken a break from typing the entire day. Last chapter, Owen had a mini battle against Entei, when Owen and Eusine saw Suicune. After Owen defended Suicune from an Extremespeed attack and made Entei withdraw, Suicune told Owen that he/she was "...forever in your debt..." Owen will be using Heracross, Noctowl, and Elekid for his gym battle against Chuck, the gym leader of Cianwood. How will Elekid fair in his first gym battle? Find out in this chapter of Pokemon Johto Adventure!**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 34, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 27, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 28, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Bayleef, level 23, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Heracross, level 25, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

******Elekid, level 29, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Larvitar, level 29, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

* * *

Owen shot out of his bed, woke Feraligatr up, took a shower, and got dressed in under 2 minutes. He darted down the hallway wi Feraligatr following behind, and he sat down at the table where Lucy, Mint, and CJ were sitting.

"Are you ready?" CJ questioned.

"Of course! There's no way I'll lose! Right, Feraligatr?" Feraligatr roared in response. Owen jumped up from the table eager for his battle, but the others didn't budge.

"You go have your battle, we'll wait behind," Lucy ordered. Owen obliged, and walked out of the Pokemon center as Feraligatr stared at Silly.

"OK, buddy. In going to need you to help out Elekid with the battle today, OK?" Owen asked Feraligatr. He nodded and Owen called out Elekid, who was being talked to by Feraligatr. As Owen watched the two talk, thoughts rushed in and out of his mind.

_"Are my Pokemon doing alright? Can I win? Will Elekid listen? Why do Entei and Raikou hate me? Why hasn't Janine talked to me? How is my family doing?"_ The thoughts ceased as he and his other two Pokemon walked into the gym, and spotted a man underneath a waterfall.

"I'm here for a gym battle!" Owen shouted. The man meanwhile, wasn't focusing on what the boy stated. His eyes were closed, and the water kept falling on to his bare skin. His pants were drenched just like his goatee. "Feraligatr, use Ice Punch on the waterfall," Owen commanded. Feraligatr punched, and froze the water, which sent the man into a frenzy.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!" Owen stepped back, but Elekid zapped the man who was stomping towards his trainer.

"I'm just here for a gym battle," Owen told him. The man shot up from the ground with a reasonable look on his face.

"Haha! Why didn't you say so? Come with me." Owen, Feraligatr, and Elekid, followed the man into a different area of the gym where there was strictly a battlefield.

"So what are the rules?"

"3 vs. 3, only you can substitute Pokemon. Go, Primeape!" Primeape appeared and jumped around anxiously.

"Go, Noctowl! Use Confusion!" Noctowl fired a red beam from his eyes that struck Primeape, and knocked down the angry monkey. Primeape hopped up, and began to pound its chest angrily.

"Primeape, use Submission!" Chuck screamed. Primeape jumped into the air and grabbed Noctowl as Primeape was falling. Primeape put Noctowl into a sleeper hold, which caused the latter to start to become angry. Noctowl's eyes began to glow blue and Primeape was lifted into the air by nothing, basically defying gravity.

"Noctowl, use Gust and then Confusion!" Owen shouted. Primeape was hurled into the air, and then flew above Primeape and whipped up winds that slammed it into the ground. He then finished off Primeape with a powerful Confusion attack.

"Primeape is unable to battle. Chuck, choose your next Pokemon," the sleeping ref declared.

"Go, Machoke!"

"Noctowl, return. Heracross, you're up! Use Horn Attack!" Heracross flew towards Machoke with his horn glowing white.

"Machoke, use Fire Punch!" Machoke's fist was covered in flames, and it drilled Heracross in the face after taking damage from Horn Attack. "Use Fire Punch one more time!" Chuck yelled. Heracross, who was lying on the ground wasn't moving at all, and Machoke was coming closer and closer.

"Heracross!" Owen screamed to the ailing Pokemon. The beetle shot up and smacked Machoke's arm to the side, and then punched it in the stomach with his glowing red fist. "Heracross, return." Owen turned to Elekid who read his trainer's mind, and hopped onto the battlefield.

"Machoke, bring it down with Submission!" Machoke ran towards Elekid, but was stopped short by a wicked Thunderbolt attack.

"Nice job Elekid! Use Brick Break!" Elekid did a front flip while its arm began to glow white, and then his forearm smashed Machoke's head, knocking the bulky Pokemon to the ground.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Chuck, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Poliwrath, I need your assistance! Use Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath unleashed a large rush of water from its stomach.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Elekid was covered in electricity, and fired off a ray of fast lightning. BOOM! Elekid was beginning to become fatigued, but Poliwrath seemed like he could battle forever. "Elekid, return. Heracross, go! Use Horn Attack!" Elekid retreated next to Feraligatr, and Heracross appeared and flew towards Poliwrath.

"Ice Punch!" Chuck boomed. Poliwrath jabbed Heracross in the throat, and the strong beetle fell to the ground with swirls for eyes. Elekid, Owen, and Feraligatr stood in the trainer's box with their jaws to the ground.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen gritted his teeth nervously, and called out Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use that blue eyed move!" Poliwrath was lifted into the air slowly and Noctowl appeared to be struggling to lift Poliwrath. Noctowl eventually lost his grip, and appeared to be on the edge of collapsing.

"Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath launched a stream of water at Noctowl, who was waiting for a command.

"Use Gust!" Hydro Pump was slowed down drastically, but it still slammed into Noctowl. The owl fell from the sky, and was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Elekid is the last Pokemon available!" Elekid stepped forward and static started to rise from the plugs on his head.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Elekid zapped the ripped and bipedal tadpole. Poliwrath dusted off its shoulders, mocking Elekid.

"Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath's fist began to glow red and he charged towards Elekid, who was beginning to growl. Elekid was punched in the face, and crashed into the wall. He began to glow white, and cried angrily. As the light faded a new Pokemon stood in front of Owen. It had a long, cat like tail and two antennae on its head. There were multiple black stripes on its body, and one was a bolt of lightning.

"Electabuzz, the electric Pokemon. Electabuzz are capable of zapping their opponents with over 4 trillion watts of electricity." Electabuzz looked over at Owen and Feraligatr, and flexed to show that he was ready for battle.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz sprung into the air after using its tail, and electrocuted Poliwrath. Poliwrath stumbled backwards, and slowly regained its balance. Owen grinned at the strength of his new Pokemon.

"Poliwrath, finish it with Dynamic Punch!"

"You use Thunder Punch, Electabuzz!" BOOOOM! As the smoke cleared from the battlefield it was easy to tell that Electabuzz was standing over an unconscious Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Owen wins!" Owen jumped for joy along with his tA other Pokemon.

"Here is the Storm badge. Now you only need three more badges, but I must warn you. They will not be easy," Chuck whispered as Owen took the piece of metal. Owen walked out of the gym along with Feraligatr and Electabuzz, but none of them could tell that they were being watched by a set of very familiar eyes.

* * *

**I really didn't think that chapter was going to end. With five gym badges, Owen now only needs three more to enter the Silver Conference! Now that Electabuzz is listening to Owen, will he have any more problems with his Pokemon? I would guess so because I just asked all of you hahaha. And if anyone wants to, SEND IN AN OC FOR HOENN VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEW you should hurry up. Thanks for reading, till next chapter I'm out.**


	24. The Olivine Tournament Ceremony!

**The Silver Conference is drawing closer! That means that the Johto Adventure is coming close to an end. There is still so much that will happen though, so there will be anywhere from 10-20 more chapters, and I'm hoping that it'll be the latter of the two. Also, the story will most likely be over on the first or second weekend of October and Hoenn will start the day that Johto ends. Next, IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEND IN AN OC PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, OR REVIEW! IT MUST HAVE THEIR NAME, AGE, APPEARANCE, POKEMON, AND HISTORY! Now that the author's note is over, let's begin chapter 24.**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 34, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 30, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 28, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Bayleef, level 23, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

******Electabuzz, level 32, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Larvitar, level 29, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Growl**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

* * *

"Owen! Something happened to your Larvitar!" Professor. Oak shrieked over the PokeGear. Owen, CJ, Mint, and Lucy were sitting on Bulk, just passing the Whirl Islands and nearing the coast of Olivine city.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"It...it...evolved!" Owen was left speechless. Larvitar must have been training extremely hard with Lickitung and the others.

"OK, I'll pick him up when we get to Olivine." Owen hung up the PokeGear, and waited anxiously during the wait on Bulk.

"I'll see you later Owen," CJ announced as Mint, Lucy, and Owen got off of Bulk and onto the coast of Olivne city.

"Alright CJ, I'll see you later." CJ withdrew Bulk, and called out his Bulbasaur named Leaf. Owen and the others bid farewell to the Kanto native, and Owen along with Feraligatr, dashed towards the Pokemon center.

"Owen, wait for us!" Mint screamed. Owen didn't listen, and he vanished.

"Gosh, he really just doesn't stop!" Lucy cried as she and Mint chased after the younger boy. Owen quickly got into the Pokemon center, and sat down at the transfer machine.

"Professor, where's Larvitar?" Almost immediately after that, a bulky Pokemon appeared. It was covered in a silver shell, with spikes on the back, and it had gigantic eyes.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokemon. Pupitar's shell is impenetrable and damages its foes."

"Pu-pi," Pupitar greeted. Owen and Feraligatr waved back to the Pokemon.

"I'll switch Electabuzz for Pupitar," Owen told the Kanto professor. The Pokemon were switched, and Owen bid farewell to Electabuzz for the time being. One walked out of the Pokemon center, but was stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Owen, how have you been?"

"Rolan! I've been pretty good. How many badges do you have?" Rolan and his gigantic Squirtle looked at one another sheepishly.

"I have seven. I only need Blackthorn City's gym badge, but the gym leader is in Kanto for the time being. How many badges do you have?" Owen and Feraligatr both frowned.

"Five."

"Owen!" The two boys turned to see yet another trainer.

"Hey Brycen. What's going on?" Owen inquired.

"I'm in town for-" Brycen was cut off by Owen being shoved to the ground by Lucy, who was now inches away from Brycen.

"HEY BRYCEN!"

"Shut up," a voice intruded. Everyone turned to see Caleb standing in the distance.

"Why you little," Lucy growled. Mint appeared out of nowhere, and he started running towards Caleb.

"Bayleef, grab Mint with Vine Whip," Owen mumbled from the ground. Bayleef sighed as she stopped Mint from attacking the "ginger."

"So anyways, I was saying that I'm in town for the Olivine city tournament." Owen whipped his head around to face Brycen.

"When. Does. This. Occur?" Owen asked, pausing dramatically after each word. Everybody sweat dropped at the typical behavior of the eleven year old.

"Some time tomorrow, but the opening ceremony is in an hour. It's open to all trainers, and the winner gets a prize," Brycen concluded. Owen and Feraligatr began to jump around happily. Feraligatr instantly turned to face Rolan's Squirtle, and he began to smile stupidly. Squirtle bowed in response, and then Silly began scratching the ground.

"Well let's get going!" Mint shouted over everybody as he was struggling to get out of Bayleef's grasp. Everybody nodded, and headed towards the newly built arena that was where the old lighthouse used to be.

•••

"HEEEELLLOOO trainers!" a man shouted over a microphone. Everybody was standing next to one another and they were bombarded by rookie trainers asking for autographs, specifically from Owen. "Every trainer will be paired with a partner, and they will be competing against other groups." A large screen turned on, and it showed everybody's pictures.

"If I'm not with Brycen, I'm going to murder both of you," Lucy whispered to Owen and Mint. The pictures were shuffled and everyone looked for their pictures.

"Me and Rolan," Mint announced.

"You two got lucky," Lucy whispered as she realized that she was paired with Brycen.

"Me and Caleb! No!" Owen cried as he fell to his knees and shouted to the sky.

"It seems like the author likes me more than you!" Lucy bragged.

"There is a change in partners! Lucy Salvador is now paired with Brian Vonderstein!" Lucy dropped to her knees when she saw her partner, who looked like Frankenstein. Everybody laughed at Lucy, including the author who could be heard laughing from the sky.

"Owen, stay out of my way," Caleb spat as he walked away.

"He definitely has a stick up his-" Mint was smacked upside the head by Lucy.

"Don't curse, otherwise _he'll_ get you," Lucy said as she pointed at the sky.

"Oh please, the author doesn't have anything against me." Everybody flinched, and waited for Mint to have something happen to him, but nothing happened.

"Well I'm going to train," Owen announced as he and Feraligatr left the arena.

* * *

**That's right everybody, a tournament is replacing the lighthouse, although I have no idea what the prize is going to be. This tournament will take roughly 3-4 chapters and the gym battle will be right after. Quilava, Bayleef, and Feraligatr are going to be the main focus for this tournament, because they need training and it'll make for a bit of character development. And one character will change drastically, so find out by continuing to read.**

**Till next time, I'm out.**


	25. The Random chapter of Olivine!

**Because of the high demand and plenty of reviewers, (thank you by the way.) I will be posting this chapter and one later tonight. As all of you know, I need 1 OC for Hoenn, and I would appreciate it if it were a girl. Lastly, this tournament will only be taking up 2-3 chapters because it's just a filler for what would have been the lighthouse.**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 34, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 30, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 28, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Ember**

**Bayleef, level 23, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Growl**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Pupitar, level 30, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

******Electabuzz, level 32, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it Krabby!" Bayleef smacked the foe, and knocked it out effortlessly. Bayleef stomped on the ground proudly, causing Caleb to make a sly remark.

"Please. There's nothing to be proud of. You beat a Pokemon that's weak, and has a type disadvantage," he spat. Owen and Bayleef turned angrily, unlike Feraligatr who was to busy staring at Silly.

"Caleb, I don't know why your such a sour puss, but if you keep talking about Pokemon like that I'll unleash the wrath of Mint." Mint hopped out from behind a tree, and eagerly waited for his shot at Caleb.

"Just get ready for the battle," he groaned as he and his Meganium walked away.

•••

"In this corner we have our first team, Owen and Caleb! And in the other corner, Brycen and Greg! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! Once both Pokemon on either team are unable the match is over! Begin!"

"Go, Bayleef!"

"Go, Golbat!"

"Go, Terra!"

"Go, Whooper!"

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef whipped the leaf on her head, and sent forward a powerful Razor Leaf attack that knocked down Whooper and hit Terra.

"Golbat, use Gust on Terra!" Terra was blown back by the monstrous winds created by Golbat.

"Whooper, use Hydro Pump on Golbat!" the generic boy yelled. Golbat was taken down, and hit the ground hard.

"Terra, finish Golbat with Body Slam!" Terra jumped high into the air, and fell towards Golbat quickly.

"Bayleef, protect Golbat by tackling Terra!" Owen screamed. Bayleef launched itself into Terra, and hit the giant turtle on top of Whooper.

"Golbat, use Gust!" Terra and Whooper were thrown into their trainers with swirls for eyes.

"Terra and Whooper are unable to battle! The winners are Owen and Caleb who will be moving on to the next round!" the announcer shrieked. Owen and Caleb looked at one another, and then quickly looked away and headed for the opposite exits.

"Great job Bayleef!" Owen yelled as he praised the grass type Pokemon. Feraligatr continued to walk behind Owen and he couldn't wait for his battle. Proving to Silly that he was the most powerful Pokemon ever. "Feraligatr, what did you think about the battle?" Feraligatr snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged in response.

"Owen! Nice job. I was kind of hoping you'd lose though," Mint told his traveling companion. Owen sweat dropped at the pure hatred Mint had for Caleb. "You should use Quilava next," Mint suggested.

"Quilava, come on out!" Quilava was laying on the ground sleeping, but was woken up by Bayleef and Feraligatr. Although he would never admit it, Quilava was starting to like Bayleef quite a bit. "Alright guys, let's get some training done!" Owen cheered as he ran out of the arena.

After countless hours of training, Owen and the three starters were ready for their second round match, until the rules were changed dramatically.

"Each of the remaining groups of trainers will now be split up. Each round will be 3 vs. 3, and the winner will receive both prizes!" the announcer screamed as he was covered in bruises with two black eyes. "The first battle will be Owen vs. Caleb!" Owen and Caleb stepped into the trainer's boxes, and the rest of the trainers cleared the field. "Begin!"

"Go, Quilava!"

"Houndoom, go! Use Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a wave of flames towards Quilava. Bayleef and Feraligatr stood on Owen's left and right, and watched as their friend was preparing to battle.

"Quilava, dodge it and then use Smokescreen!" Quilava couldn't move away in time, and lost a dramatic amount of health. He got back up, and covered the field with thick smoke. "Now use Quick Attack!" Owen roared. Quilava flew into the smoke, and a loud cry could be heard from the other end of the battlefield. Quilava was thrown back towards Owen's feet.

"Your Pokemon are all pathetic!" Caleb yelled from the other end of the battlefield. Quilava's flames shot up, and he rammed into Houndoom with a Quick Attack.

"I'll show you pathetic! Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava steam rolled towards Houndoom.

"Dodge it, and then use Flame Wheel!" Houndoom was to slow and got hurled into the wall.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Caleb, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Magneton! Use Thunderbolt!" Magneton shot a zigzagging beam of electricity at Quilava, who fired a wave of fire that canceled out the Thunderbolt.

"Wow! Quilava learned Flamethrower!" Owen exclaimed. "Quilava, return. Bayleef, you're up! Use Body Slam!" Just as Bayleef was about to use Body Slam on Magneton, when there was a large explosion that occurred on the battlefield. The stalker from Cianwood stood up, and hopped down onto the battlefield.

* * *

**So this chapter was really out of wack, and was all over the place. The reason was that I didn't really want to do a pre-Silver Conference kind of thing, so the person that watched Owen in Cianwood city interrupt his battle with Caleb. There will be another chapter posted within the next 3 hours so stay updated. Till then, I'm out.**


	26. The Destruction of Olivine

**Hey everybody, what's going on? The Cianwood stalker will be appearing in this chapter, and the motive behind them will shock every single one of you. What does this person want? Who is this person? **

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 34, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 30, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Quilava, level 30, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Bayleef, level 27, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Pupitar, level 30, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

******Electabuzz, level 32, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

When Owen opened his eyes, there was a third person standing in between him and Caleb. The arena was now silent and Owen along with his Pokemon were speechless.

"You." The voice cut through the air like a dagger. "Team Rocket wants you." The person was in a black jumpsuit with a red mask, and a hood that covered the back and sides of their face.

"Hey! What about me?" Caleb asked jealously. The person turned to face him. Caleb was give a non verbal response that sent him into a rage. "Meganium, use Solarbeam!" Little did Caleb know that he stood no chance against the might of Groudon.

"Groudon, use Solarbeam," the voice said calmly as a gigantic and crimson Pokemon appeared. It was at least 15 feet tall, and the ground shook when it hit the ground. The power of its Solarbeam destroyed half of the stadium.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr drilled the monstrosity of a Pokemon. Owen knew that he had put cross hairs on himself and his Pokemon.

"Groundon, Hyper Beam." As Owen's eyes closed when the "death ray" headed towards him, he knew it was the end. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! When Owen's eyes opened, he couldn't see Bayleef or Quilava. Instead, a Meganium and Typhlosion stood in front of him, along with Feraligatr and three other Pokemon.

"Trainer, we shall lend you are powers." Owen realized that the three other Pokemon were Entei, Raikou, and Suicune!

"Entei, use Flamethrower!" Entei released a scorching burst of fire that greatly damaged the legendary Pokemon. Groudon stumbled back and tried regaining its balance.

Raikou, use Extremespeed!" All Owen saw was a yellow blur crashing into the humongous Pokemon, and almost knocked it onto its back.

"Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" The third legendary beast struck Groudon with Herculean strength, and a super effective attack that was one of the strongest water type moves known in all of the regions.

"Groudon, use Solarbeam!" the masked trainer screamed. Groudon began to roar, and let out an extremely large blast of green energy.

"Fire Blast, Thunder, and Hydro Pump combined!" The two attacks collided and pushed one another back and forth until Solarbeam was doused, and Groudon was knocked out.

"WHHAAATT!? HOW!?" the voice exasperated. The person smashed the Pokeball of Groudon's against the ground, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye, just like Groudon. Owen turned to face the three legendary Pokemon who had just saved his life.

"Thank you," Owen told them. Entei and Raikou nodded and then ran off, but Suicune stayed. Owen stood in front of the unwavering Pokemon, who stared at Owen with a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you, trainer Owen. If you need help, just call." With that, Suicune left, and Owen was standing in the middle of the arena that was in shambles.

"OWEN! Oh my god! We thought you died!" Lucy shrieked as her and Mint came running out from the debris.

"I'm..fine...I think. Who was that?" Owen inquired. His friends looked at one another, exchanging awkward looks.

"I don't know, but you can challenge the gym now," Mint announced. Owen looked at Feraligatr, Meganium, and Typhlosion who all were jumping with enthusiasm after hearing about a gym battle. Their trainer on the other hand was acting extremely out of character.

"I'll...pass," Owen murmured uncharacteristically. He walked out of the arena and thought about what had just happened to him. "My battle was interrupted by that person, they attacked me, the legendary Pokemon saved me, and then that person left." He repeated this over and over again to himself.

"Hold it right there!" Owen turned and saw Pon standing a few feet away. "I see that our attack failed. Well I guess I'll finish you off myself. Go, Graveler! Use Rockslide!"

"Pupitar, come on out and use Magnitude!" Pupitar hopped out of his Pokeball and sent waves of energy at Graveler who hit Pupitar with a boulder. Graveler was thrown by the waves and hit into Pon.

"Graveler, use Rollout!" Graveler began to top spin rapidly towards Pupitar who was waiting for commands from his trainer.

"Pupitar, use Rock Throw!" Pupitar launched a boulder at Graveler, who rolled over Pupitar and took little damage from the rock type attack.

"Go Noctowl! Help Pupitar with Confusion!" Graveler was hit by the bright red beam, and was stopped dead in its tracks and fainted.

"You've gotten stronger, but I'll warn you to stay away. Our new leader is crazy, man! I hope you take this seriously," Pon warned Owen, who was now beginning to freak out about the news of the new Team Rocket leader.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Owen retorted. Pon walked away as he withdrew his fainted Pokemon, and Lucy and Mint came after Owen. Feraligatr, Typhlosion, and Meganium all looked at their trainer with worried looks on their faces.

"Owen? What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah dude. You seem pretty out of it," Mint analyzed. Owen gulped before uttering these next words.

"I think I know who that person is."

* * *

**That's right, a Hoenn legendary. Don't ask how the person caught the Groudon, because in all honesty I don't know. Also, Owen was permitted to use Entei, Raikou, and Suicune in battle, and together they defeated Groudon. Next chapter will be Owen vs. Jasmine, so I'll try to make that battle so good that it'll make up for the missed tournament, and I'm thinking about actually doing a full tournament in Blackthorn city. A poll for that will be posted, so depending on your vote, I'll make the tournament.**


	27. The Olivne Gym Smack Down

**I would like to start by saying that my condolences go at to those who were effected by the tragedy that occurred yesterday, eleven years ago. I hope that anybody that is reading that has been affected is OK and I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for the reviews from anyone who has reviewed and those who will review. As always, I'll try to update quickly and I hope that I will be able to finish the story by Sunday. IF YOU WANT TO SEND IN AN OC, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW! The submission should have, (name, age, appearance, Pokemon, and their history.)**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 37, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 30, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Typhlosion, level 36, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 32, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Pupitar, level 33, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

******Electabuzz, level 32, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

Owen walked towards the arena that had been destroyed hours earlier. It was dusk and he couldn't sleep, causing him to wander aimlessly around the empty streets of the city. He sat down on the ground of the destroyed battlefield, and stared up at the sky blankly.

"You're the one that stopped that masked trainer!" someone exclaimed. Owen looked over his shoulder and saw the announcer from his battle yesterday.

"Yeah," Owen mumbled like a grouch. The man chuckled to himself.

"Take the prizes," he ordered as he handed Owen a wooden box with a glass top. He peered through the glass and saw two feathers.

"What's this supposed to do?"

"That is the Silver Wing. It's said to be the feather of a legendary Pokemon. And that is the Rainbow Feather. It too is a bit of hair from another legendary Pokemon." Owen frowned as he came to the realization that he or any other trainer for that matter, would catch a legendary Pokemon. He thanked the man as he got off of the ground and walked back to the Pokemon center.

•••

"Use Vine Whip," Mint ordered his Bayleef, who smacked Owen awake. Owen shot up from his bed in the Pokemon center and saw Mint with his Bayleef, Lucy with Silly, and Fealigatr with Noctowl, Heracross, Pupitar, Typhlosion, and Meganium.

"What happened?" Owen asked groggily.

"We found you running away from a group of Ledian," Lucy answered. Owen sweat dropped at the typical act of him being chased by a group of wild Pokemon.

"And it's time for your gym battle," Mint added. Owen hopped out of his bead and his Pokemon waited anxiously to be picked for the gym battle.

"Noctowl, you're not good against steel types, and you're not either Pupitar. Sorry Heracross, but you got to battle in the last gym," Owen told the three Pokemon. "Typhlosion, Meganium, and Feraligatr you're up for this gym battle!" Owen, Mint, and Lucy walked across the street and int the gym. The battlefield was covered in large rocks, and there was a bench to the side of the opponent's trainer box.

"Hello, my name is Jasmine. I am the gym leader of olivine city and I specialize in steel type Pokemon." She was fair skinned with brown hair and she wore orange hair clips. She had a white vest with a turquoise skirt underneath and sandals.

"This battle will be 3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Begin!"

"Go, Magneton!"

"Go, Meganium! Use Razor Leaf!" Meganium fired a wave of leaves that scratched the metal on Magneton. Magneton shook of the not very effective attack.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave!" Meganium was hit by the status effecting move, and was paralyzed. Owen had to think quickly otherwise Meganium would faint quickly.

"Meganium, return. Go, Feraligatr!" Feraligatr leaped forward and roared. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr unleashed the attack and it drilled Magneton. Feraligatr crossed his arms in triumph, until Magneton got back up.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!" jasmine demanded. Feraligatr dropped to the ground after he was hit by the super effective attack.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Punch!" Owen shouted. Feraligatr shot up and punched Magneton so hard that the metal on its body cracked!

"Magneton is unable to battle! Jasmine, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Fortress, go!" Fortress floated above the ground and didn't make any noise. "Fortress, use Hadbutt!" Fortress hurled itself towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, catch it with Bite!" Feraligatr caught Fortress easily. Fortress tried to escape from Feraligatr's mouth, but couldn't! "Now use Hydro Pump!" Fortress was catapulted out of Feraligatr's grasp and was sent flying.

"Fortress, use Rapid Spin!"

"Oh no you don't! Feraligatr, use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr was above Fortress, and smashed it into the ground so hard that there was a body imprint in the ground beneath Fortress.

"Fortress is unable to battle! Jasmine, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go, Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Steelix was a bigger, and more metallic version of Onix. Its tail whipped through the air and slammed into Feraligatr, sending the crocodile through a series of rocks. Feraligatr was still trying to get up when Steelix trudged over towards him.

"Feraligatr, get out of the way!"

"Iron Tail!" Feraligatr looked up, and became a part of the ground.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen gritted his teeth, and threw out a random Pokeball. Meganium was back out, and was still paralyzed.

"Meganium, hit it with Razor Leaf!" Meganium actually attacked, and injured the gigantic iron snake. Steelix roared in pain, but quickly shook it off and awaited orders from Jasmine.

"Steelix, use Rockslide!" Meganium was buried underneath tons of rocks. Worry filled Owen's face as he knew Meganium was soon going to faint.

"Meganium, get out!" The Pokemon was non respondent.

"Finish it with Dig!" Jasmine shrieked. Steelix dove into the pile of rocks, and Meganium was thrown out of the tomb and had swirls for eyes when she hit the ground.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen sighed uneasily.

"Go, Typhlosion! Use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion hit Steelix with a powerful Flamethrower that knocked it over. "Now ht it with Flame Wheel!" Owen roared. Typhlosion hopped into the air as he used Flame Wheel.

"Iron Tail, NOW!" Steelix swung its tail, and Typhlosion was hit backwards.

"Typhlosion, you have to get up!" Owen told the injured Pokemon. Typhlosion rose back to his feet, and shot fire from his neck. "Now Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion crashed into Steelix.

"Steelix, use Hyper Beam!" Steelix released an unlimited amount of energy, and Typhlosion was hit.

"Typhlosion!" Owen boomed. "Typhlosion, are you able to go on?" Typhlosion was barely able to stand, but still pushed through the pain.

"Steelix, finish this with Headbutt!"

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel! And give it everything you've got!" Steelix and Typhlosion headed towards each other, and they collided. Typhlosion's back faced Owen, and Steelix' back faced Jasmine. The two pokemon stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. SMACK! Steelix hit the ground hard, and Owen erupted with happiness.

"That was a great battle. Here is the Mineral Badge. Good luck with your next two gym badges." Owen, Mint, and Lucy walked out of the gym and went towards the northern exit of Olivine city.

"6 down, 2 to go," Owen told himself as he and his friends left the city.

* * *

**Im going to do my best to publish another chapter some time near 11 o'clock, so make sure to check around that time. Remember to send in an OC, I will put up the credentials on my profile along with Owen's team, and his rivals and companions. Till next time, I'm out.**


	28. Lake of Rage Rampage fixed

**So there will be a bit of a time skip in this chapter mainly because I couldn't think of anything creative or long enough before Mahogany town, so I'm just going to go with the Lake of Rage. I'll try to make it a little bit different, and I have decided to change where the Team Rocket base is. You will find out soon, and the masked trainer will be revealed later.**

**Owen's team**

**Feraligatr, level 40, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Noctowl, level 30, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Typhlosion, level 39, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 35, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Pupitar, level 33, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Lickitung, level 10, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

******Electabuzz, level 32, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"I swear to god, Mint I'm going to kill you!" Lucy screamed as she chased after the boy who was fearing that his life would end. Owen chased after the two, end the. All of a sudden they were out of the cave that they had been trapped inside of for 3 days.

"I told you I'd get us out," Mint boasted in between breaths. Lucy dead eyed him and thankfully Owen spoke up.

"So we're in Mahogany town. Is there anything around?" Owen inquired. Ironically, a man sprinted up to the three trainers.

"Did you hear what's going on at the Lake of Rage?" he interrogated.

"No," Mint answered. He, along with Owen and Lucy was dragged by the man to the Lake of Rage. After the constant chatter of the annoying man they finally arrived at the entrance of the Lake of Rage.

"Why is there thunder over here?" Owen complained as he flinched at the crackling noise.

"That's why I brought you all here. I can't get to the lake, but I think they'll let powerful trainers in." The group led by Owen made their ways into the lake, and the am was wrong about their being trainers.

"What is that!?" Mint screamed over the rippling tides in the lake. The two others looked over and saw the beast in the middle of the lake. There was the biggest freaking Gyarados you'll ever see, and to top it off, it was red!

"HEEEELLLPPPPP!" Everyone looked and saw a little girl struggling to stay afloat in the lake. Owen turned and saw a Pokemon center. "I have to go do something real quick! You guys take care of the Gyarados and the little girl!" Owen screamed.

"Alright Silly, use Thunder!" Lucy shrieked.

"NO! You'll electrocute the girl! Fearow, use Quick Attack!" Mint shouted. Fearow soared from its Pokeball and towards the red Gyarados. The angry Pokemon enhaled, and then unleashed a blue sphere the size of Alaska towards Fearow. Fearow was engulfed in the sphere that was Dragon Rage, and then it exploded and knocked Fearow out.

"Go, Dusk! Use Shadow Ball!" Lucy cried as she sent out her Umbreon. Hate attack was cancelled out by an insanely powerful Hydro Pump that blasted Dusk and the two trainers up against the exterior of a cave.

"Hydro Pump!" Gyarados was hit by a substantially powerful attack. Lucy and Mint turned to see Owen with Lickitung and Feraligatr. "Now Kabutops, help Feraligatr get the little girl!" Owen screamed. Kabutops and Feraligatr dove into the water and swam towards the little girl who was starting to get swept up by the crashing waves. "Noctowl, carry Electabuzz to Gyarados!" Noctowl and Electabuzz appeared and Electabuzz was picked up by Noctowl, and they flew towards Gyarados. They were instantly taken down by Dragon Rage, and both Pokemon fell towards the lake.

"Bayleef, grab them with Vine Whip!" Mint yelled.

"You too, Meganium!" Noctowl and Electabuzz were both brought back to land, and returned to their Pokeballs. Owen then witnessed that Feraligatr and Lickitung were struggling to swim. "Go, Pupitar! Use Rock Throw right behind Feraligatr and Lickitung!" Pupitar launched a boulder that hit the water behind Feraligatr and Lickitung, causing the waves to hurl them and the little girl back to shore. Gyarados launched a Hydro Pump that knocked out all three Pokemon, but just narrowly missed Owen and the little girl.

"Gy-ra-dos!" Gyarados spat an even larger Dragon Rage right at Owen and the little girl.

"OWEN!" Lucy and Mint shrieked in unison. BOOOOOOOM! Owen was thrown into the air, but he didn't come down.

"Wh...what's going on?" Owen looked down and saw the first Pokemon he had ever owned. "CHARIZARD!" The orange lizard swooped down to the ground and Charizard put something on the ground.

"Wow mister! Thanks, you're pretty strong!" she complimented as she ran away.

"Alright Charizard, are you ready for this?" Charizard roared energetically, and shot up into the air with Owen on his back. Gyarados unleashed a Dragon Rage, but it was obliterated by Charizard's Dragon Rage. "Sweet! You know Dragon Rage?" Charizard roared again. "Use Dragon Rage!" Charizard spat up a large orange ball with red streaks stemming from it. Gyarados was brought down by the unreal power from the attack, and Charizard roared again.

"Zaaaaard!"

"Nice job buddy. Finish it with Blast Burn!" Charizard began to glow red, and then released a horizontal tornado of fire right at the angry Pokemon. Gyarados was knocked out instantly, and Owen and Charizard got to the ground. "Go, Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping! Owen swam into the lake and got the Pokeball and swam back to shore.

"Is that your Charizard?" Mint asked. Owen nodded.

"He was my first Pokemon." There was a brief moment of silence before Lucy spoke up.

"So are you going to keep him with you?"

* * *

**Charizard to the rescue! He will be with Owen for the rest of the story, and I plan on making him play a key role until the end of the story. I'll try to post 3 chapters tomorrow afternoon so as always, keep updated. Until next chapter, I'm out.**


	29. Lance the Dragon Master

**I'm an idiot, I didn't realize that I posted the same chapter twice until a guest reviewer told me, and thank you to that reviewer. Anyways, this chapter is 1 of a hopeful 2 for today. Last chapter was the return of the one, the only, Charizard! The team will be really mixed up for a few chapters until I can get it sorted out. And Charizard will not be battling against Pryce, if anybody was wondering. Owen will be using a strange team for that gym, so you should look forward to it. Also, Lickitung's level is a secret.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 65, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 42, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 39, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 36, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 35, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

******Electabuzz, level 34, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 28, Horn Attack, Leer, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level ?, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 32, Tackle, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 30, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

* * *

"I think I have this all sorted out," Owen told Lucy and Mint. "Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Meganium, Pupitar, and Electabuzz come on out!" The five Pokemon eyed there excited trainer and they were all praying that it wasn't like him learning about the "birds and the bees."

"Why do you only have 5 Pokemon on you?" Mint questioned. Owen rolled his eyes at the question that he found to be "stupid."

"Everybody, I want you to meet my first Pokemon. Charizard, go!" Charizard stood in front of the group of five Johto Pokemon and greeted all of them warmly, except for Typhlosion.

"I think he hates Typhlosion," Lucy examined. Owen shook his head with disappointment. Charizard stared holes through Typhlosion, who looked quite nervous.

"Charizard, this isn't the same Typhlosion from the the Indigo League." Charizard nodded and said hello to Typhlosion, who was now much more relaxed than before.

"I'm surprised that they're all getting along with him so well," Lucy told the two boys. Owen and Mint nodded in agreement as they watched the fire lizard reminisce about his times in Kanto. The other Pokemon were looking at Charizard in awe. He was easily the highest leveled Pokemon that Owen had, he was the most reliable Pokemon Owen had, and he was the most experienced Pokemon of Owen's. The story telling was interrupted when someone called Owen's name.

"Hey, are you Owen Plateau?" Owen turned and saw a man with spiky red hair. He wore a black cape and a blue jumpsuit.

"Yeah, why?" The man began to look over at his Owen's Pokemon, examining each of them closely. He was really staring at Charizard and Feraligatr who appeared to be the strongest of the group.

"I'm Lance, the champion of the Silver Conference and a member of the Elite 4 in Kanto. I heard that you went to Johto for the Silver Conference, and I'd like to challenge you to a battle." Mint fainted as soon as he heard that Lance, the champion of Johto had been talking to his friend.

"Alright. How many Pokemon?" All of Owen's Pokemon's heads shot up and they walked over to their trainer. Each one of them looked at Lance with anticipation, except for Charizard. Lance looked at Charizard strangely as he realized that the winged lizard was unimpressed.

"How about 1 vs. 1?" Lance asked Owen. The boy nodded and he along with his Pokemon, Lance, and Lucy who was carrying the fainted Mint went to the backyard of the Pokemon center and found an open battlefield. Each trainer went to their side, and decided on their Pokemon.

"Who do you guys want to battle?" Owen questioned the Pokemon. They all looked around and tried to nudge Charizard forward. Surprisingly, he declined the nomination and turned to Feraligatr.

"OK, Feraligatr you're up."

"Dragonite, let's go!" Feraligatr and Dragonite glared at one another before the battle.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr lunged forward, but in the blink of an eye his fist was caught.

"Dragonite, use Thunder!" Large black clouds appeared in the sky and they released insane amounts of lightning. Feraligatr was struck, and dropped to his knees as he cried in pain.

"C'mon Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr's neck snapped up and he hit Dragonite so hard that its head almost came off. Dragonite didn't move an inch, and he glared at Feraligatr.

"Dragonite, finish it with Hyper Beam!" Just as Feraligatr was about to be finished, Charizard swooped in and pushed him out of the way. Dragonite's Hyper Beam just missed Charizard, and it hit the ground which created a gigantic hole.

"Feraligatr, are you alright?" Owen chastesized. Feraligatr nodded in response.

"You have a long road ahead of you. But I think you have the potential to be able to face one of my old friends. Although you'd have to find him, he left to train two years ago and nobody has heard from him since," Lance told Owen.

"I've heard of that guy before! Wasn't he the strongest trainer ever?" Mint questioned the champion of the Johto league.

"Absolutely, he crushed me in the few battles we had. You are going to battle Pryce, correct?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Be careful. He's a tricky man." Lance bid farewell to the three trainers and walked to the east of Mahogany town.

"Wow. He killed Feraligatr," Lucy announced, causing the group of Pokemon to sulk. "Sorry!" Owen looked at the Pokemon who in return looked back.

"Charizard, it's time to show these guys how we do it in Kanto!" All of the Pokemon looked on with excitement in their eyes. _"Lance, I'll show you and your friend that I'm the strongest trainer ever."_

* * *

**Some off screen training will occur and the Mohogany gym battle will be next chapter. BTW, there will be two more captures for Owen so feel free to guess, and Team Rocket's base is in a different spot than in the games. And I NEED ONE MORE OC SUBMISSION! ANYBODY! MAYBE SOMEBODY WHO HAS SENT ONE IN THE PAST! As always, thanks for reading. Until next time, I'm out.**


	30. An Ice Cold Showdown

**The OC submission timetable is officially closed thanks to the submissions of Mentosgoboom and LalaynatheDark. Now Owen will be battling Pryce, eyeing his seventh gym badge. Will experience trump youth? Let's all find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 65, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 44, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 41, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 37, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

******Electabuzz, level 36, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 30, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level ?, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 34, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 32, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

* * *

Everyone of Owen's Pokemon collapsed from fatigue, except for Charizard.

"Wow, Charizard is really conditioned," Lucy stated the obvious. Charizard smirked as he looked over at the tired Pokemon.

"Good work guys. Heracross, Noctowl, and...Gyarados, you're up for this gym." The tired Pokemon barely cheered. Owen decided to heal the Pokemon that would be on hand, and send back Typhlosion, Pupitar, Meganium, and Lickitung. "OK, let's go get my seventh gym badge!" Owen chanted as he, Lucy, and Mint walked to the other side of the city to arrive at the gym.

"Did you say that you were using Noctowl, Heracross, and Gyarados?" Mint interrogated. Owen nodded violently. "Heracross and Noctowl are weak to ice types!" Mint exasperated.

"So?" Mint face palmed at the response of Owen. As the group walked in, they were met by an extremely cold wind of air.

"Hello challenger." Owen looked around the ice battlefield searching for the voice.

"I am Pryce, gym leader of Mahogany town." An old man wearing a light blue vest stepped into view. "I specialize in ice types. That is why this gym, and specifically the battlefield are covered in ice."

"So what are the rules?" Owen inquired as he stepped into his end of the icy battlefield.

"3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may substitute their Pokemon!" the referee retorted.

"Go, Jynx!" Jynx was a purple faced Pokemon with gigantic lips, long blonde hair, and a red dress. Owen shuddered as he eyed the Pokemon.

"Go, Heracross! Use Dynamic Punch!" Heracross charged towards the creepy Pokemon and was clobbered. Heracross danced around happily as Jynx push herself back up.

"Jynx, use Blizzard!" Jynx fired a horizontal tornado of snow towards Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Horn Attack!" Heracross jumped up, but his left leg had been frozen!

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" Jynx moved over to the half frozen Heracross and swung at him.

"Heracross, use Endure!" Heracross braced for the attack and was punched in the chest. The ice was shattered due to the force of the punch delivered by Jynx. Heracross pushed himself up and began to pant heavily.

"Jynx, finish it with Ice Punch," Pryce commanded calmly.

"Heracross, use an all out Dynamic Punch!" Both Pokemon's attacks collided. BOOM! Both Pokemon were thrown to the ground in front of their trainers.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Gyarados, come on out!" Gyarados roared as he flew out of his Pokeball.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" A Dewgong appeared on the battlefield, and fired an Ice Beam.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados inhaled dramatically and then exhaled dramatically, releasing a gigantic orange ball with red streaks around it. The Dragon Rage demolished Ice Beam and then it hit Dwegong. The giant seal appeared to not be affected, and waited for its orders.

"Dewgong, return. Go, Piloswine! Use Rockslide!" A miniature mammoth came out next. It had shaggy brown hair that covered its eyes, a pink nose, and two tusks. Piloswine stomped on the ice, and then a landslide of rocks collapsed on Gyarados. The gigantic sea creature slammed into the ground, and the gym went silent as he was concealed from everybody underneath the rocks.

"Hydro Pump!" Owen shouted. As Pryce began to laugh at the futile attempt, a gigantic pillar of water shot every single rock off of Gyarados. "Now hit Piloswine with Hydro Pump!" Piloswine was hammered by the destructive attack, but still managed to stay on its feet.

"Blizzard!"

"Dragon Rage!" Dragon Rage was frozen by the ice type attack. Owen stood in his trainer's box with a confused look on his face along with Charizard and Feraligatr.

"How is that even possible?" Mint asked as he saw the gigantic ball of ice floating in the air.

"Piloswine, use Take Down!" Piloswine checked Gyarados, and knocked out the shiny Pokemon.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Charizard and Feraligatr were starting to stretch out, getting ready to be sent into battle.

"Go, Noctowl!" Charizard, Feraligatr, Mint, Lucy, and Pryce all had their jaws hit the ground in shock of Owen's choice. "Noctowl, use Confusion!" Noctowl fired a red beam at Piloswine, and hit the mammoth with a great amount of power. Piloswine skidded across the icy battlefield as Noctowl kept hitting it with Confusion.

"Piloswine, use Ice Beam!" Pryce yelled to the fatigued mammoth. Piloswine fired an inaccurate Ice Beam that hit the ceiling and it created icicles above Noctowl.

"Noctowl, finish it with Gust!" Owen shouted to the owl Pokemon. Noctowl whipped up a great amount of winds that hurled Piloswine. The mammoth had swirls where its eyes should have been.

"Piloswine is unable to battle! Pryce, send out Dewgong!"

"Go, Dewgong! Use Hydro Pump!" Dewgong sniped Noctowl's wing and took the Pokemon out of the air. Noctowl tried to fly into the air, but wasn't able to because of the damage done to its wing.

"Noctowl, jump around while using Confusion!" Owen demanded. Noctowl hopped to the left, but slipped and smacked against the ground. Pryce looked up at the icicles on the ceiling and smirked.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam on the ceiling above Noctowl, and then knock down the icicles!" Dewgong did as it was told and the icicles came crashing down towards Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use Gust!" Noctowl tried to whip up a burst of wind, but couldn't because of his injured wing. Noctowl was buried underneath the sharp icicles, and stopped moving. Everybody gasped as Noctowl didn't move an inch.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! The winner is Pryce!" Pryce smirked as Owen began to return Noctowl. Owen however, was stopped by the sight of the icicles being lifted into he air with a light blue outline around each of them. Noctowl stood up with gashes all over his body and his eyes were glowing blue.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" Noctowl hurled the icicles at Dewgong, who was pE,Ted and knocked out by the counter attack.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! The winner is Owen!" Charizard and Feraligatr cheered with Noctowl as Pryce handed Owen his seventh badge.

"Here you are, the Glacier badge. The next and final gym is in Blackthorn city. I hear that there are strange occurrences happening there. Good luck," Pryce concluded as Owen walked out of the gym with Mint, Lucy, Charizard, Feraligatr, and Silly.

"I wonder what kind of weird stuff is happening their," Lucy announced as Owen was fixated on his badge.

"I don't care. All I want is my eighth badge," he retorted obnoxiously. As they left the town Mint thought of something.

"Maybe it's Team Rocket."

"No way! I've beaten them to many times."

•••

A figure watched the three trainers angrily.

"I must finish you and your friends at all costs!"

* * *

**Noctowl magically pulled out the win over Pryce. I the next few chapters you'll be seeing a lot more of Pupitar, Electabuzz, and especially Charizard. Stay tuned for an update or two sometime tonight. Till then, I'm out.**


	31. The Dragon Den

**I messed up with who sent in OC's, sorry to Mentosgoboom who submitted an OC along with LalaynatheDark. I'll be trying to finish up 2-3 more chapters today. Now that there's only 1 gym left and the brand new Team Rocket hideout that I came up with, the story is nearing an end. With that in mind, what will occur from now to the end of the Silver Conference?**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 65, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 44, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 41, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 37, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

******Electabuzz, level 36, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 34, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level ?, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 38, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 35, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

* * *

Ice Path was treacherous! There were a countless number of trainers who tried to battle Owen, who would decline and then get chased after. The only thing that was worse was when Owen was chased down by a group of Delibird, and then attacked by them.

"If Blackthron city is as bad as Ice Path, then I'm going to freak out!" Owen screamed as he approached the outskirts of Blackthorn city. Charizard, Feraligatr, Silly, Lucy, and Mint all looked at one another and then took a few steps away from the angry 11 year old.

"Well, aren't you already freaking out?" Mint asked Owen. Owen's neck turned 180 degrees, and he slowly and creepily smiled at Mint.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn," Owen commanded calmly. Charizard reluctantly obeyed his orders and burnt Mint to a crisp.

"Sorry," Mint replied as he puffed out a burst of smoke. Owen started to walk towards Blackthorn city again, but he stopped as he heard a fearsome roar. Feraligatr looked around to see what made the noise along with Silly.

"Was that Feraligatr or Charizard?" Lucy inquired. Feraligatr shook his head, but Charizard looked up into the air.

"Chairzard, what's the matter?" Charizard soared into the air and flew towards Blackthorn city. "Go, Noctowl! Follow Charizard!" Noctowl nodded and flew after Charizard.

"Fearow, you follow too!" Mint yelled as he sent out his Fearow. The three trainers, Feraligatr, and Silly chased after the three Pokemon and ran rough the crowded streets of Blackthorn city. As Owen reached the gym, he spotted Noctowl, Fearow, and Charizard waiting outside of a cave.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned to see a young woman with turquoise hair, a blue cape, blue boots, and a navy top. "Are these your Pokemon?" she chastesized.

"Yeah. I'm Owen Plateau, sorry." The woman smirked at the boy.

"I've heard that your quite the trainer. I'm Clair, the gym leader of Blackthron city." Owen focused on the cave where Charizard flew towards.

"What's that cave over there?" Mint asked.

"That is the Dragon's Den. Only the strongest dragon masters are allowed in." Charizard kept staring into the cave. Claire took notice to it and began to shake her head.

"So can we get the battle started?" Owen inquired.

"Sure, give me an hour and I'll be ready." Owen nodded and walked to the Pokemon center with Lucy and Mint.

"Who are you going to use?" Lucy asked. Owen began to smile from ear to ear.

"Electabuzz, Pupitar, and Typhlosion." Mint face palmed at the poor decision making of the younger child.

"You do realize that the only advantage you have is with Pupitar, and the others can't do super effective damage to dragon types?" Owen began to frown as he heard the bad news.

"I beat the last gym with all type disadvantages, why wouldn't I be able to beat this gym?" Owen retorted snyly.

"Well, you should probably get going if you want to be there on time," Lucy suggested. Owen dashed out of the Pokemon center before Lucy could finish her sentence. Owen arrived at the gym in a matter of seconds, and was escorted to the battlefield where Clair was waiting.

"This battle will be 3 vs. 3! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon! Begin!"

"Go, Electabuzz!"

"Go, Dragonair! Use Dragonbreath!" Dragonair released a large beam of green energy that headed towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Protect, and then use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz stuck his palm out, and when Dragonbreath hit his palm, a large blue screen blocked the impact of the attack. Then Electabuzz fired off a blazingly fast Thunderbolt.

"Dragonair, use Extremespeed," Clair mumbled. Dragonair vanished as the Thunderbolt missed. Owen and Electabuzz both jumped from shock as Dragonair reappeared and slammed into Electabuzz, knocking out the electric type.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Typhlosion! Use Quick Attack!" Typhlosion crashed into Dragonair and then hopped back to Owen.

"Dragonair, use Thunder!" Dragonair began to cry, and a huge lightning bolt came out of the ceiling and struck Typhlosion! The latter of the two dropped to the ground and slowly pushed itself back up.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Owen screamed. Typhlosion began to spin forward as he covered himself in fire.

"Dragonair, cover yourself in Dragonbreath and use Extremespeed!" Clair countered. Both Pokemon crashed into one another. They battled back a d forth until Dragonair prevailed and slammed Typhlosion into a wall. Owen watched in shock as one of his strongest Pokemon fell in two hits.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go-" Owen was interrupted by the door slamming and a young man running into the gym.

"Clair! There are people that have infiltrated the Dragon's Den!" Clair ran out of the gym.

"Owen, let's go!" she yelled on her way out. Owen dashed out of the gym and followed Clair out of the gym, and into the Dragon's Den.

"This place is huge!" Owen exclaimed as he looked around the den as he ran past Clair and hoped into a boat that was in the middle of a river that lead to the end of the cave. "Feraligatr, help push the boat!" Owen yelled as Clair hopped into the boat.

"You too Kingdra!" Both Pokemon pushed the boat forward and through the exit of the cave. As Owen and Clair hopped out of the boat they saw a human figure standing by a shrine.

"I've been waiting for this," the person said. Owen shuddered as he remembered the voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clair asked the person. As Owen began to walk forward, he saw that it was the masked trainer from the Olivine city tournament.

"The trainers that guarded this place were pathetic," the person spat. "Maybe you should go check on them Clair," the person added.

"You'll pay for this! Go-"

"Clair, I've got this." The gym leader looked at the boy and eventually left to go take care of the trainers.

"It's about time we faced off one on one," the person told Owen.

"We both know that we've battled already," Owen countered. The masked trainer appeared to lose their cool as they had been found out.

"Go, Dragonite!" Charizard came out of his Pokeball and glared daggers at the orange dragon that glared right back at the winged lizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard soared into the air along with Dragonite and then released an insane Flamethrower.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Flamethrower overpowered Hyper Beam, and incinerated Dragonite, who began to become infuriated. "Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!"

"Charizard, dodge and then use Seismic Toss!" Charizard dodged the attack, and then grabbed Dragonite and flew up. He flew around in a circle, and then descended towards the ground. BOOM! Charizard hurled Dragonite against the ground and roared victoriously as Dragonite had swirls for eyes.

"I'll eventually beat you! And when I do, you'll belong to Team Rocket!" the masked trainer yelled as the person hopped onto another Dragonite and flew away.

"What happened to you?" Owen asked himself.

* * *

**Well that chapter definitely wasn't rushed. Next chapter, Owen will receive a new Pokemon, and he will catch a new Pokemon between the end of the eighth gym and the beginning of the Silver Conference. So there are going to be somewhere near 10 more chapters until the Johto Adventure is over. With that in mind, I will only continue the next story if I get 60 reviews, so make sure to review for those of you who don't. Till next time, I'm out.**


	32. The Final Gym Battle

**In this chapter, Owen will receive a new Pokemon, and will have his eighth gym battle. Now that the filler chapters are finally almost out of the way, the story is nearing an end. I only need 11 more reviews to start a new story so be sure to review!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 66, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 44, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 42, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 37, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

******Electabuzz, level 37, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

******With Professor. Oak**

**Heracross, level 34, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level ?, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 38, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 35, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

* * *

"Wow! So you stopped the masked trainer again?" Lucy chastesized.

"Well, Charizard did. I didn't," Owen admitted. Charizard puffed a bit of ember and he crossed his arms happily.

"Excuse me, but are you the trainer that saved the Dragon's Den?" an old man asked Owen.

"I sure am!" Owen exclaimed happily. The man took out a Pokeball and handed it to Owen. "What's this?"

"It's a Dratini raised from the Dragon's Den. Take it as a token of our appreciation." Owen took the Pokeball and thanked the elder who walked away. Owen sent Dratini to Professor. Oak along with Electabuzz, and sent over a special Pokemon.

"Who did you send over?" Mint asked as he feared he would face palm again.

"You'll find out," Owen answered. He walked back to the gym, and thought of who he would use. Pupitar, Feraligatr, and the special Pokemon would fight.

"So you're back. The rules are the same as last time. Go, Kingdra!" Clair yelled.

"Feraligatr, go! Use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr jumped forward and punched Kingdra in the nose. Kingdra rolled across the ground, but eventually recovered.

"Kingdra, use Dragonbreath!" Kingdra released a beam of green energy out of its nose that hit Feraligatr. The water type stood up and snarled angrily. Charizard looked at the Johto starter and shook his head as if he were a parent looking after a child.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Instead of Hydro Pump, Feraligatr fired off a light blue beam that zigzagged and hit Kingdra. "Was that Ice Beam?" Owen asked Charizard. Charizard nodded as he looked at Feraligatr.

"Kingdra, end it with Dragon Rage!" Feraligatr smirked as Kingdra shot off the attack.

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch." Feraligatr punched through the Dragon Rage with one Ice Punch, and then he punched Kingdra with another Ice Punch. Kingdra was flung across the battlefield and was knocked out by Feraligatr who crossed his arms much like Charizard did whenever he won.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Clair, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Gyarados, go! Use Twister!" Gyarados came out of its Pokeball and whipped up a twister with a simple flick of its tail. Feraligatr was engulfed in the twister and began to cry in pain. "Now use Dragon Rage on Twister!" Gyarados spat out a Dragon Rage that caused the Twister attack to explode. Feraligatr was thrown out of the attack and smacked the ground hard. His eyes were swirls and he laid on the ground unconscious.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Pupitar! Use Rock Throw!" Gyarados was smacked in the face by a boulder, and it fell over. "Now Pupitar, use Headbutt!" Pupitar dove forward towards Gyarados who was still on the ground.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados flew into the air and dodged the Headbutt attack. It then used Hydro Pimp on Pupitar, who was trying to get up. Pupitar was thrown towards Owen, but he got up.

"Pupitar, use Headbutt!" Pupitar dove into the air as Owen screamed.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Just as Gyarados was unleashing the dragon type attack, Pupitar collided with the attack that was a few inches in front of Gyarados. BOOOOOM! Pupitar and Gyarados were both lying on the ground, but Pupitar slowly got up.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Clair, choose your last Pokemon!" Clair smirked as she grabbed her third Pokeball.

"Dragonair, go! Use Extremespeed!"

"Pupitar, use Rock Throw around yourself!" Pupitar did as he was told to, and Dragonair slammed into a few rocks, but it rammed through them and into Pupitar! Pupitar was unconscious and had swirls for eyes.

"Pupitar is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Charizard, do you think I should?" Owen asked the lizard, who knew exactly what his trainer was talking about. Charizard nodded, so Owen threw out his last Pokeball. "Go, Lickitung!" Lickitung appeared and stomped on the ground. He appeared to be much more stronger and experienced because of his training with the Kanto Pokemon.

"Dragonair, use Extremespeed!" Clair shouted.

"Lickitung, spin and use Flamethrower!" Lickitung hit Dragonair, and launched it into Clair. Lickitung smiled stupidly as Dragonair got up slowly.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Clair shrieked as she began to lose her composure.

"Lickitung, end it with Ice Beam!" Lickitung froze Dragonair and its Dragon Rage. Just as the referee began to finish the battle, the unthinkable happened. Dragonair began to evolve into Dragonite!

"This is where the battle ends. Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Lickitung was obliterated by the attack and slammed into Owen. He sluggishly pushed himself up with his tongue and awaited orders. "Dragonite, finish it with Wing Attack!"

"Lickitung, you know what to do!" Owen yelled to the fat Pokemon. As Dragonite came closer, Lickitung sprung into the air. Dragonite looked in terror as the pink blob fell faster and faster. Lickitung body slammed Dragonite, and knocked the powerful Pokemon out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Clair stomped towards Owen and pouted as she handed over the last gym badge.

"Here's the Rising Badge. I can't believe I lost to a little kid," Clair mumbled.

"You're not the first person to say that," Owen countered sarcastically. Clair gave him a dirty look and Owen ran out of the gym and into the Pokemon center where Lucy and Mint were.

"Lickitung was the last Pokemon!?" they shouted in unison. Owen nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Mint added as he popped the unbearable question. Owen and Charizard smiled stupidly along with Lickitung, for whom it was natural.

"PALLET TOWN!"

* * *

**That's right, Pallet Town is the next destination! Something crazy, borderline insane is going to happen! What will that be? Find out tonight! Till then, I'm out.**


	33. A Crazy Vacation! Charizard vs Entei!

**The masked trainer is not anybody that you have been guessing, so keep trying everybody! The craziest chapter ever in this series will be going down, so brace yourselves. Anyways, there will be a reunion, and some new rivalries will occur. So let's get going!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 66, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 47, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Typhlosion, level 42, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 41, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

******Electabuzz, level 37, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Heracross, level 34, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level 40, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 38, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 35, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

**Dratini, level 5, Extremespeed, Growl**

* * *

"Why did you send everyone but Feraligatr and Charizard?" Lucy inquired. Owen shrugged as the three of them continued down the road of Route 1 towards Pallet Town.

"So this is what Kanto is like. I thought it would be more country like," Mint announced.

"You ready for the party Charizard?" Owen inquired. Charizard roared and flew into the air energetically. As they reached the edge of Pallet Town, Owen stopped in front of his house. He walked into his house, and was met by all of his family, and all of his Pokemon.

"Owen!" Owen turned to see Fate, CJ, and Janine.

"Hey guys! What's up with each of you?"

"I came in 16th in Hoenn," Fate started.

"Gym work," Janine added.

"Saving the champion of Kanto," CJ concluded. Mint began to clear his throat obnoxiously.

"Oh I forgot! This is Mint, and Lucy. They traveled with me through Johto," Owen explained as he introduced his new friends to his old friends. The Kanto group stared at the Johto group and vice versa. "This is going to be a long day," Owen said to himself.

•••

Owen walked outside of his house in the late afternoon with Feraligatr. All of the Kanto and Johto Pokemln were getting along well, but Feraligatr didn't want to be with them.

"Owen." Both Owen and Feraligatr turned to see Suicune standing a few feet away. "I saw your gym battle, I am impressed. I believe that you are the trainer that I should travel with." Owen collapsed, but was pulled back up by Feraligatr.

"Did you say that you wanted to travel with me?" Owen asked the legendary beast. Suicune nodded his head happily. "Alright then. Go, Pokeball!" Owen threw out his last Pokeball.

"Flamethrower!" The Pokeball was hit away by a powerful Flamethrower. Owen looked into the distance and saw Entei charging towards the three. "Trainer, leave us now!"

"No. I challenge you to a battle, Entei." The fire type legendary looked shocked. "If I win, Suicune comes with me. If you win, Suicune will stay with you and Raikou," Owen proposed.

"Deal. Choose your partner." Feraligatr looked ready to battle, but he was stopped when Charizard swooped in front of Owen.

"Charizard, do you want to battle?" Charizard roared and stepped forward.

"Your Pokemon stands no chance against the might of Entei!" Entei roared. Charizard spat ember on the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

"Charizard, dodge it and use Dragon Rage!" Charizard avoided the attack and launched a big ball of orange at Entei. The legendary beast jumped out of the way just in time.

"Extremespeed!"

"Charizard, counter with Seismic Toss!" Charizard snatched Entei in midair, and then flew up in an earthly circle, and then descended towards the ground. BOOOOOM! Charizard threw Entei into the ground, and Entei landed on his head. Entei got up and roared angrily.

"Flamethrower!"

"You too Charizard!" BOOOM! Charizard roared proudly as he and the legendary Pokemon were going toe to toe.

"Flame Wheel!" Entei slammed into Charizard and knocked him out of the air. Entei pinned Charizard to the ground, and began to hit him with Flamethrower. Charizard began to roar furiously.

"Entei, you don't want to make Charizard angry," Owen warned.

"And why not?" Charizard's tail began to burn blue and he grabbed Entei by the paws and hurled it into the air.

"Blast Burn!" Charizard began to glow red, and then released a horizontal tornado of fire that exploded on contact. Entei collapsed to the ground and let out a groan.

"Trainer, you and your pokemon are quite powerful, but not powerful enough!"

"Stop! Entei, I'm going with this trainer, regardless of what you want!" Suicune exasperated. Entei looked at Suicune, and then at Owen.

"Fine. Have fun," Entei said sarcastically.

"Entei, do you want to stay at Professor. Oak's as one of my Pokemon?" Owen asked the angry Pokemon.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you, Raikou, and Suicune can stay together," Owen answered smartly. Entei thought for a while.

"Fine. I shall go get Raikou, and then we will stay at the lab." Owen cheered happily along with Feraligatr.

"Suicune, do you want to battle in the Silver Conference?"

"Yes, I would like to battle if it helps you." Owen grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Suicune.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen grabbed the Pokeball and looked at Entei, who was now with Raikou. "Go, Pokeballs!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen walked back into his house with hs three, new Pokemon. With Suicune on his side, there was no way he could lose!

* * *

**Who saw that coming? I know ballandcup called it, so props to you. If anybody has any bold predictions, feel free to share. And don't worry, I won't change the story just to make you right or wrong.**


	34. Victory Road

**Hey everybody, I'll try to finish this story by the end of this week, so the updates will most likely be daily. Anyways, I haven't decided whether or not Entei and/or Raikou will be in a battle or not, but Suicune definitely will be. Next, I will have a category for Entei and Raikou, and I will out descriptions of Owen's Pokemon on my profile at the end of this story, so be sure to check it out.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 67, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 47, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 42, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Pupitar, level 41, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**Suicune, level 50, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Extremespeed, Ice Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

******Electabuzz, level 37, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Heracross, level 34, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

**Lickitung, level 40, Body Slam, Tackle, Growl, Lick**

**Noctowl, level 38, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Gyarados, level 35, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

**Dratini, level 5, Extremespeed, Growl**

**Non battlers**

**Entei, level 50, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Fire Blast, Extremespeed**

**Raikou, level 50, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Extremespeed, Thunder Wave**

* * *

"Pupitar, I'll switch you with Noctowl, but don't worry. I'll bring you back at the Victory Road entrance," Owen assured the sluggish Pokemon. The eight Pokemon that stayed with Owen bid their farewells.

"Owen, wait!" Owen, Mint, and Lucy turned to see Fate, Janine, and CJ running after the other three. "We want to come with you," Fate told the young trainer.

"Alright, cool." The way to Victory Road was dreadful for Owen. Fate and Janine would argue with Lucy, Lucy would argue with CJ, Mint would argue with Fate, and Janine would constantly talk to Owen.

"I am not an idiot! I am a genius!" Mint screamed at Fate who could push anybody's buttons at will.

"Fate, leave him alone," CJ interrupted.

"Why? He's an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" Owen exasperated, causing Feraligatr and Charizard to move away from their trainer. Everybody looked at one another and didn't mutter a single word for the rest of the way to Victory Road.

"Are you all here to compete in the Silver Conference?" the guard at the gate asked as she took Owen's badge case to examine if each badge was real.

"Just me, but these are my friends who are traveling with me," Owen answered.

"You're good to go. Good luck." Everybody continued onwards to Victory Road until they were stopped by a man inside of Victory Road.

"Sorry, you have to go left," he told the group.

"What? Why?" CJ asked.

"Mt. Silver is off limits for inexperienced trainers," the man retorted. Fate stepped forward wi Janine.

"I'll have you know that I came in 16th in the Hoenn league!" Fate yelled at the startled man.

"And I'm a gym leader!" Janine yelled too. The man jumped back at the two girls who screamed at him. The girls were pulled away from the man, and they continued on to the very familiar Victory Road. Owen led the group through Victory Road quickly, until he was stopped by a familiar trainer.

"Owen, I challenge you to a battle!" Caleb yelled as he appeared in front of the group. Charizard looked at the obnoxious trainer, and began to laugh at him. Caleb looked at the fire lizard angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with his hair?" Janine asked quietly. Everybody began to laugh at the expense of the egotistical trainer, who stormed off.

"This seems way to familiar," Fate analyzed as she looked around at the exit of Victory Road.

"That's because this is the same Victory Road as the one we went through in Kanto," Owen told his old traveling companion. Flashbacks of his old adventure came rushing thorough his mind as Owen stepped out of Victory Road, and was congratulated by the same guard as the last time he was at Indigo Plateau.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed as the group of 6 made their way up the hill full of flowers. Owen walked into the lobby of the Indigo League, and walked up to the receptionist who gave him his key.

"Mr. Plateau, you have been assigned to a duplex. The ceremony tonight is at 7 and it is mandatory," the receptionist announced kindly. Owen nodded as he made his way out and headed towards the duplex with the others.

"So are you feeling like you can win this?" CJ asked.

"Definitely! The other 127 trainers are just going to have to watch me hoist the trophy!" Owen shouted as he jumped onto his bunk bed. Charizard looked around at the familiar surroundings while Feraligatr was taking everything in. He ran around the boy's side of the duplex staring at the marble on the floor and the granite countertops.

"You know, you might want to talk to all of your Pokemon before you go to the ceremony," Mint suggested wisely.

"Good idea. Everybody, come on out!" Meganium, Typhlosion, Heracross, and Noctowl all came out and ran around the house in awe. "Alright everybody, this is it! We finally made it to the Silver Conference. We're going to be battling in front of some pretty big crowds, so if you need any help just talk to Charizard. Let's try to win this thing!"

* * *

**I might be able to get to round 3, but even if I do, I won't post it. Most likely I will have all of the chapters done, and I will publish up to round 2 tonight, and the story will be finished either tomorrow or Friday night/Saturday morning. With that in mind be sure to check once every two hours for a new chapter, and don't forget to review! I need 60 to continue the series! Thanks for reading, and until next chapter, I'm out.**


	35. Round 1 Owen vs Derek Fairley

**The Silver Conference opening round is now! How far can Owen go in this tournament? Heck, I don't even know. Also, I will be listing the Pokemon that Owen will be using in battle instead of his entire team.**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Gyarados, level 35, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance**

**Pupitar, level 41, Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Headbutt**

**Heracross, level 34, Horn Attack, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Tackle**

* * *

"Owen Plateau vs. Derek Fairley! This battle will be 3 vs. 3! Each trainer may substitute their Pokemon! Derek, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Go, Machoke!"

"Owen, select your first Pokemon!"

"Heracross, let's start off strong!"

"The battle will be Machoke vs. Heracross! Begin!"

"Machoke, use Cross Chop!" Machop crossed his arms as each of them glowed white.

"Heracross, block it with double Dynamic Punch!" Owen countered. Heracross jumped forward and swung at Machoke viciously. Machoke jumped over the attack, and then smacked Heracross on top of the head. Heracross was slammed into the ground face first and the crowd cheered for Machoke.

"Machoke, finish it with Fire Punch!" Derek yelled.

"Horn Attack!" Owen countered. Heracross shot up from the ground, and drilled Machoke in the chin. Machoke crashed to the ground, but got right back up with a hurt look on its face.

"Cross Chop!" Machoke ran towards Heracross, who awaited orders.

"Use Endure and then Dynamic Punch!" Heracross braced for the attack as Machoke trudged forward. The muscular Pokemon smashed his arms into Heracross' chest, but the blue beetle appeared to be unaffected. Heracross mustered up every last bit of strength that he had, and punched Machoke in the face. Machoke skidded across the battlefield, and fainted.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Derek, choose your next Pokemon!" Derek withdrew Machoke, and then grabbed his next Pokeball.

"Go, Raichu!"

"This battle will be Heracross vs. Raichu! Begin!" The crowd roared after the end of the announcement.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu zapped Heracross, but Heracross managed to stay on his feet.

"Nice job Heracross, now use Tackle!" Heracross threw his body towards Raichu, but he missed the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Raichu electrocuted Heracross for a long amount of time before letting up, and then causing Heracross to faint.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

Owen frowned as he withdrew his first Pokemon, and got ready to choose his second. He knew this would be a major type disadvantage, but he decided to go with his gut.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" The shiny Pokemon wowed the crowd, the referee, the announcers, and Derek.

"The battle will be Gyarados, vs. Raichu! Begin!"

"Raichu, fry that fish with Thunderbolt!" Derek screamed. Raichu let loose a powerful beam of electricity, but Gyarados flew out of the way rapidly.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!" Gyarados was surrounded by blue streaks of energy that twisted around his red body.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt again!" Raichu attacked, and missed again. Gyarados was flying high in the sky, avoiding the attacks with ease.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados spat out a Dragon Rage that seemed to be much more powerful. Raichu barely dodged the massive attack, and looked up at Gyarados in fear.

"Raichu, use Thunder!" The sky was covered by dark clouds and a lightning bolt struck Gyarados, and the giant serpent fell from the sky ad smacked against the ground.

"Gyarados, can you continue?" Owen asked the giant Pokemon. Gyarados roared menacingly and he got back up. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados hit Raichu with the extremely powerful attack, but the electric mouse managed to stay conscious.

"Raichu, use Zap Cannon!"

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" BOOOOOM! Both Pokemon were panting heavily, and only had a move or two left.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

"Gyarados, hit 'em with Hydro Pump!" Raichu was launched by the menacing attack, and had swirls for eyes when the attack ended.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Derek, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go, Scizor!"

"The battle will be Gyarados vs. Scizor! Begin!"

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"

"Scizor, use Double Edge!" Scizor had a large white streak follow after it, and then slammed into Gyarados who was knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen looked at his third Pokemon and threw it out hopefully.

"Go, Pupitar!"

"This battle will be Pupitar vs. Scizor! Begin!"

"Scizor, use Metal Claw!" Scizor darted forward and swung his closed fist at Pupitar, who was launched into Owen.

"Pupitar, use Headbutt!" Pupitar lunged towards Scizor, and slammed into the steel type Pokemon.

"Scizor, use Screech!" Derek yelled. Scizor screeched, and released gigantic waves of energy that sent Pupitar flying into the wall behind Owen. Pupitar began to glow white and started to evolve! He turned into a gigantic, green, bipedal dinosaur like Pokemon. It had fangs in its upper and lower jaw, and a large blue spot on its stomach along with black holes on its chest and spikes on its body.

"Tyranitar, the armor Pokemon. Tyranitar is able to destroy mountains with a single punch." Owen stared at the new Pokemon before realizing that he was in the middle of a battle in the Silver Conference.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" Tyranitar punched the ground dynamically, sending a pillar straight up into Scizor's face. The red bug and steel type was slowly trying to make its way back to its feet. "Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Owen shrieked. Tyranitar showed no mercy for Scizor, and obliterated the foe.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Owen is the winner and will be moving onto the round of 64!" the referee told the crowd. There was an explosion of cheering as Owen and Tyranitar chest bumped one another. Owen withdrew Tyranitar ad walked towards the tunnel which was the exit for trainers.

"Owen, that was incredible!" Janine yelled as she hugged him.

"I can't believe Pupitar evolved! What level is he?" Lucy asked. Owen looked at Tyranitar with his Pokedex.

"Level 45," Owen answered.

"That isn't normal. Pupitar evolve at level 55," Mint told Owen and Tyranitar. The giant Pokemon shrugged, telling everybody that he didn't know why he evolved 10 levels early.

"So who are you using next?" CJ asked. Owen grinned enthusiastically as he contemplated his decision.

"No! Don't tell me you're using him!" Fate yelled at Owen. Owen kept grinning and began to nod.

"Even though they might not be experienced, I'm using it," Owen said. Everybody walked into their houses and put on the PBN (Pokemon Battle Network.)

"Owen Plateau, Caleb Silver, Brycen Porteir, and Roland Staffers all had impressive wins this morning," one of the analysts reported. Screams could be heard from the girl's house, specifically Lucy when Brycen's name was called.

"Sweet, Brycen and Roland won!" Mint exclaimed along side Owen.

"You know, it's too bad that Owen Plateau has to face Caleb Silver next. I was hoping that they would face off later in the tournament," another analyst examined.

"Me vs. Caleb, I was hoping this would happen," Owen said to himself as he picked out his team.

* * *

**I thought for a while about who Owen would battle in the second round, but he seemed to be the perfect opponent for this round. Will Owen be able to pull of the victory against Caleb? Who is the secret Pokemon that he's going to use? Find out tomorrow! Till then, I'm out.**


	36. Round 2 Owen vs Caleb

**Hey everybody what's going on? The second round of the tournament will be under way this chapter. Last chapter, all three of Owen's rivals won their battles, and Owen will be facing Caleb in this chapter with a secret Pokemon that will not be put in the party. Find out by reading!**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Noctowl, level 38, Psychic, Confusion, Gust, Peck**

**Typhlosion, level 42, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Mystery, ?**

* * *

"It's not ready for battle, Owen!" Fate yelled at the trainer who wasn't listening. Owen rolled his eyes and he withdrew the Pokemon.

"Just you wait and see. We'll crush Caleb!" Feraligatr nodded in agreement while Charizard was busy hitting on female Pokemon. Typhlosion and Noctowl were both jumping back and forth eagerly in anticipation for their battle that was in a few minutes.

"You hope," CJ interrupted from afar. Owen glared at the 12 year old with rage.

"You'll eat your words, CJ." Owen returned Typhlosion and Noctowl to their Pokeballs and walked towards the arena that his battle was at. Owen and Feraligatr dragged Charizard to the arena, which angered the powerful Kanto starter because he couldn't talk to the "ladies." Owen withdrew both Pokemon and walked through the familiar hallway and up to the elevator that propelled him to his trainer's box.

"This battle will be Owen Plateau vs. Caleb Silver! Both trainers will use 3 Pokemon, and may substitute freely! Begin!"

"Go, Noctowl!"

"Go, Crobat!" Caleb spat.

"The battle will be Noctowl vs. Crobat! Begin!"

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Noctowl shot off a red beam from his eyes. Crobat dodged the attack and soared towards Noctowl.

"Crobat, use Aerial Ace!" Crobat smacked into Noctowl, causing the latter of the two to fall from the sky, but he quickly regained his balance. "Now use Aerial Ace again!" Crobat flew towards Noctowl again, but was quickly stopped.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" Noctowl's eyes turned blue, and he stopped Crobat dead in its tracks. "Noctowl, throw it to the ground and then use Gust!" Noctowl hurled Crobat against the ground, and then hit it even harder with Gust. Crobat had swirls for eyes after the deadly combination.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Caleb, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Meganium, get out here!"

"The battle will be Noctowl vs. Meganium! Begin!"

"Noctowl use Gust!" Noctowl tried to hit Meganium with a powerful burst of wind, but was stopped short by his wings being caught by Meganium's Vine Whip.

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!" Meganium unleashed a righteous beam that fried Noctowl to a crisp. The owl Pokemon fell to the ground, barely able to move. "Now use Body Slam!" Meganium belly flopped on top of Noctowl, knocking out the latter of the two.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Typhlosion!"

"Meganium, return. Go, Quagsire!"

"This battle will be Typhlosion vs. Quagsire! Begin!"

"Typhlosion, use Quick Attack!" Typhlosion tackled Quagsire in the blink of an eye, but the giant tadpole didn't seem phased by the attack.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Quagsire fired a direct hit, and Typhlosion began to freak out when the water hit his neck where fire shot out of.

"Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" Typhlosion released a cloud of smoke and then dove into it.

"Quagsire, use Mud Slap!" The attack didn't hit Typhlosion, in fact it wasn't even close.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion crashed into Quagsire, but didn't do much damage at all.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!" Typhlosion was knocked out by the super effective attack, and Owen was down to his final Pokemon just like that. He wanted to send out Charizard, but who knows how he would act because of his anger, and Feraligatr wouldn't be able to take down both Quagsire and Meganium.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," Owen mumbled. "Come on out, Suicune!" Suicune stood in front of Owen and looked around at the crowd.

"Is this the Silver Conference?" Suicune asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that your rival?" Owen nodded again. "Let's bring him down!" Suicune roared.

"This battle will be Suicune vs. Quagsire! Begin!"

"Suicune, use Ice Beam!" Suicune shot out a powerful Ice Beam that froze Quagsire instantly.

"Quagsire, use Mud Slap!" Caleb yelled as he was on the verge of a rampage.

"Suicune, finish it with Hydro Pump!" Owen shouted to the legendary blasted Quagsire into the crowd, and as a result of that the crowd exploded with cheers.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Caleb choose your last Pokemon!" Caleb began to scream each word that he said.

"Go, Meganium!"

"This battle will be Meganium vs. Suicune! Begin!"

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Meganium fired a bunch of sharp leaves towards Suicune, who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Suicune, use Blizzard!" Suicune shot a horizontal tornado of snow towards Meganium, who was too slow to move out of the way. Meganium was hurled back by the attack, and let out a cry of pain.

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!"

"Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" BOOOOOOM! The battlefield was covered by smoke, which made it impossible for anyone to see the Pokemon.

"Meganium, use Body Slam!" Caleb screamed. Meganium hopped out of the smoke and slammed on the ground, causing a large SMACK to be heard throughout the arena. The smoke left the arena, and it could be seen that Meganium missed Suicune, and the legendary Pokemon stood right in front of Caleb.

"Extremespeed!" Owen shouted. Suicune checked Meganium into the wall behind Owen, and the grass type starter was knocked out.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen ran over to Suicune and thanked the kind Pokemon for its assistance in battle and he tried to make his way out of the battlefield, but was stopped by Caleb.

"Owen, thank you. After battling you so many times, I realized I can't treat my Pokemon like tools of war, but more like friends," Caleb told Owen. Owen shook his hand and walked off of the battlefield, anticipating what tomorrow had in store for him.

* * *

**Caleb has finally turned the corner, ad thanks to Suicune, Owen has made it to the top 32. With one rival down, will Owen battle the other two, or will he be defeated before he can battle both of them? Find out next chapter. Till then, I'm out.**


	37. Round 3 Owen vs Brycen

**The top 32 trainers in Johto remain, and Owen is one of them. With the Silver Conference winding down, will Owen be able to win it all? Find out in this chapter of Pokemon Johto Adventure!**

**Owen's team for battle**

******Electabuzz, level 37, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

**Meganium, level 38, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Feraligatr, level 47, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Ice Beam**

* * *

"Owen Plateau will be facing Brycen Porteir!" the PBN analyst told the camera. Owen and the group watched the T.V intently as they waited inside the trainer room.

"Owen, you better lose!" Lucy yelled at the 11 year old. Owen stared at the crazed teenager.

"Owen, you're up," a man told Owen. The trainer nodded, waved to his friends, and made his way to the elevator.

"Owen Plateau will be battling Brycen Porteir!" the referee told the crowd. "Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon and my substitute them freely! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Go, Electabuzz!" Electabuzz jumped around excitedly as he saw the crowd that went to watch him battle.

"Go, Chi Chi!" A strange looking Pokemon appeared in front of Brycen, and began to bounce on the balls of its feet. Its skin was pale, it had huge red legs, and a strange red thing on its head.

"Unknown Pokemon," the Pokedex read.

"The battle will be Electabuzz vs. Medicham! Begin!"

"Chi Chi, use Hi Jump Kick!" Brycen yelled to the strange Pokemon. It jumped into the air, and began to top spin with its foot glowing white.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz electrocuted the strange Pokemon, but it still attacked Electabuzz. The electric type Pokemon was slammed into the ground, and was repeatedly hit by orange balls of energy that came out of the Pokemon's hands.

"Chi Chi, jump up and use Focus Blast!" Brycen screamed. The powerful Pokemon jumped up and shot a massive ball of energy from its hands. Electabuzz couldn't get up, and was clobbered by the powerful attack. Electabuzz had swirls for eyes.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Electabuzz and looked towards Feraligatr. The Pokemon jumped forward and stood on all fours.

"This battle will be Feraligatr vs. Medicham! Begin!"

"Feraligatr, use Ice Punch!" Owen ordered. Feraligatr lunged forward and punched Medicham in the face. The new Pokemon skidded across the battlefield.

"Chi Chi, counter with Psychic!" Medicham's eyes began to glow blue, and Feraligatr was lifted into the air. "Throw Feraligatr into the air!" Feraligatr was tossed into the air and was defenseless.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump on the ground!" Owen commanded.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Chi Chi attempted to kick Feraligatr, but the giant water type grabbed the unusual Pokemon, and hurled it towards the ground. Medicham hit the ground so hard that an imprint of its body was left in the ground.

"Now finish it with Ice Punch!" Feraligatr fell on Medicham, and then punched the Pokemon so hard that it fainted instantly.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Brycen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Amanda!" Brycen's Feraligatr stepped onto the battlefield and glared at Owen's Feraligatr, who looked at its foe with hearts for eyes.

"Feraligatr, return. Meganium, let's go!"

"This battle will be Meganium vs. Feraligatr! Begin!"

"Amanda, use Slash!" The foe jumped forward and slashed Megnium. The grass type starter shook off the powerful attack and waited for orders.

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Meganium hit Amanda with the razor sharp leaves. Amanda winced in pain, and let out a deafening roar. "Now Meganium,use Vine Whip!"

"Amanda, use Crunch on Meganium's vines!" Amanda bit the vines, and began to whip Meganium around in the air. "Now slam it into the ground!"

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!"

"Amanda, use Hyper Beam!" BOOOOM! Both Pokemon were hurled across the battlefield, and fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Feraligatr, it's all up to you!"

"Terra, I'm counting you!"

"The battle will be Feraligatr vs. Torterra! Begin!" Torterra was a huge turtle with three spikes on the right side of its back, a tree on its back, and sharp teeth.

"Terra, use Leaf Storm!" A horizontal tornado of leaves slammed into Feraligatr, who was slammed into Owen.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!" Torterra was sent flying back, but managed to land on its feet.

"Use Frenzy plant, now!" Brycen shouted.

"Feraligatr, run towards Torterra!" Feraligatr sprinted on all fours towards Terra, and his fists turned to ice. Feraligatr dodged every gigantic vine that shot up at him and he punched Torterra as hard as he could, but he was hit by the last group of gigantic vines. He was sent spiraling back just like Torterra, and both Pokemon had swirls for eyes.

"A coin toss will take place to decide who will be moving on to the next round! Brycen, heads or tails?"

"Tails."

•••

Owen walked back to his house and sat down on the couch.

"Owen Plateau was lucky enough to win a coin toss after he and his opponent Brycen Porteir tied in their battle," the lead anchor told all of the listeners.

"And he said tails never fails."

* * *

**I will be posting next two chapter within the next three and a half hours. Make sure to stay updated! Till then, I'm out.**


	38. Round 4 Owen vs Roland

**Chapter 2 of 3 for the night! Only 16 remain, and the full battles begin this round! Who will Owen use? Who will Owen battle? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Charizard, level 67, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 49, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Water Gun**

**Typhlosion, level 45, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Flamethrower**

**Meganium, level 40, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam**

**Lickitung, level 40, Body Slam, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower**

**Electabuzz, level 41, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Protect**

* * *

"You are so lucky that you made it this far," Fate spat. Owen laughed off the jealous comment and continued eating his dinner along with the others.

"So your battle's tonight," Lucy told Owen.

"Yeah, it's the first round of full battles!" Owen cheered, causing the people around to stare at him.

"And you're going to the finals," Janine announced. Owen smiled maniacally, and everyone else cheered.

"Do you have any idea who you're battling?" CJ asked. Owen stopped pounding down his chicken fingers and turned to CJ.

"I have no idea," he replied with his mouth full.

"Your battling Roland," Mint told Owen.

"Who's Roland?" CJ asked. Suddenly, everybody turned to see a huge Squirtle standing by their table.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing!" Fate exclaimed. Owen, Mint, and Lucy all squinted their eyes as they looked at the Squirtle.

"Is that-"

"SQUIRTLE! Let's go!" Roland came running into view and saw Owen sitting at the table. "Fancy seeing you here," Roland said to Owen as he bowed.

"Hey, long time no see. Are you ready for our battle?"

"I hope," Roland said as he angrily watched Squirtle get a bunch of attention from the girls. "I'll see you later." Owen waved to the boy and his Squirtle and continued to pound down his chicken fingers, ready for his battle.

•••

Owen stood in his trainer box with everybody sitting on the bench to the side of the battlefield.

"This is the round of 16! Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon, and may substitute freely! Roland, what kind of field would you like to fight on?" "

"Grass." The field was brought underground, and a grass battlefield was substituted.

Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Go, Jynx!"

"Go, Meganium!"

"The battle will be Jynx vs. Meganium! Begin!"

"Jynx, use Ice Beam!" Jynx hit Meganium with a powerful Ice Beam that caused Meganium to yelp in pain.

"Meganium, use Body Slam!" Meganium belly flopped on Jynx, and slammed the female Pokemon to the ground. "Now use Solarbeam!" Meganium had to charge the attack for a long time because the sun wasn't out.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" Just before Meganium released the attack, Jynx punched the grass type in the face, and Meganium swallowed the Solarbeam, and then an explosion occurred. Both Pokemon were knocked out by the powerful energy from the explosion.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Yanmega!" Yanmega looked like a bigger, and more gross version of Yanma.

"Charizard, let's go!"

"The battle will be Yanmega vs. Charizard! Begin!"

"Yanmega use Aerial Ace!" Yanmega soared towards Charizard, who appeared to not be pleased with his opponent.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard charred the bug type Pokemon to the point of where it had ash all over itself. Yanmega dropped to the ground, and let out a weird cry of pain.

"Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!" Owen made a strange face because he had never heard of such a move. Yanmega began to buzz and unleashed red waves of energy towards Charizard who easily dodged the attack, and then spit ember out of his mouth.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard showed no mercy, and Yanmega was engulfed in flames, and then knocked out.

"Yanmega is unable to battle! Roland, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Charizard, return. Go, Electabuzz!"

"This battle will be Squirtle vs. Electabuzz! Begin!" Electabuzz growled at Squirtle, remembering the whopping that Squirtle had put on him.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Squirtle dodged the electric attack effortlessly. Electabuzz stomped on the ground angrily as Squirtle prepared to counter attack.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle shot a Water Gun that was the equivalent of a Hydro Pump. Electabuzz punched the attack with rage, and didn't take any damage.

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Electabuzz charged towards Squirtle with his right arm glowing white. Electabuzz swung at Squirtle, who reacted instantly.

"Ice Punch!" Squirtle blocked the fighting type attack, and both moves cancelled each other out. "Squirtle, return. Go, Breloom!" A strange looking kangaroo like Pokemon appeared.

"Breloom vs. Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" Breloom sprinted forward with its fist glowing blue.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!" BOOM! Electabuzz planted his feet into the ground and was pushed back by the explosion. Breloom back flipped, and began bouncing up and down energetically.

"Breloom, use Sky Uppercut!" Breloom uppercut Electabuzz, but it became paralyzed because of Electabuzz' static ability.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!"

"Breloom, use Seed Bomb!" Another strange move was ordered, and Electabuzz crashed through the attack, and descend on top of Breloom and drilled it in the head. Both Pokemon fainted from exhaustion, and the battle was halfway over.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Arcanine!"

"Go, Typhlosion!"

"This battle will be Arcanine vs. Typhlosion! Begin!

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Arcanine shot a quick breath of fire at Typhlosion, who dove out of the way of the fire type attack.

"You use Flamethrower, Typhlosion!" The same thing happened, but the roles were reversed this time.

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Arcanine checked Typhlosion, which caused the latter of the two too become pissed.

"Typhlosion, use Quick Attack!" Typhlosion slammed into Arcanine, which caused Aracnine to become really angry too.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz!"

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" The moves collided, and the Pokemon fought back and forth. Arcanine prevailed, and hit Typhlosion into the crowd! Blue static appeared around Arcanine, and it winced in pain due to recoil damage.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen looked up at the giant scoreboard, and both him and Roland had 3 Pokemon left.

"Go, Feraligatr!"

"This battle will be Feraligatr vs. Arcanine! Begin!"

"Aranine, use Extremespeed!"

"Feraligatr, spin 360 degrees and use Hydro Pump!" Owen countered tactically. Arcanine was smacked by the super effective attack, and was knocked backwards.

"Arcanine, use Dig!" Arcanine dug underground, and Owen lost sight of the Pokemon. Arcanine shot up from underneath Feraligatr, and headbutted the water type. "Now use Dig again!" Arcanine dug another hole, and that's when it hit Owen.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump in the hole!" Roland freaked out, and Feraligatr did as he was told. Arcanine was hurled out of the hole with swirls for eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Roland, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Ursaring!"

"Feraligatr, return. Go, Charizard!"

"This battle will be Charizard vs. Ursaring! Begin!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard fired off a powerful Flamethrower that just missed Ursaring.

"Ursaring, use Shadow Ball!" Ursaring hit Charizard in the wing, and took him out of the air. Ursaring walked towards Charizard, rather slowly. Ursaring stood over Charizard triumphantly, but little did it know that Charizard wanted that to happen.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Ursaring was knocked back by the powerful attack, and stumbled backwards. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Charizard grabbed Ursaring and went in for the kill. The two spun around in the air and then fell towards the ground. SMACK! Charizard and Ursaring were both knocked out by the deadly attack.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Go, Lickitung!"

"The battle will be Squirtle vs. Lickitung! Begin!"

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle nailed Lickitung with the insanely powerful attack.

"Lickitung, use Thunderbolt!" Lickitung stomped on the ground and then let out a powerful Thunderbolt. Squirtle dodged the attack with ease, causing Lickitung to become frustrated.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Spin!" Squirtle began to use Rapid Spin, and then Hydro Pump. Lickitung didn't stand a chance against Squirtle, who knocked out the pink Pokemon in just two shots!

"Lickitung is unable to battle! Owen, choose your las Pokemon!"

"Go, Feraligatr!"

"The final battle will be Feraligatr vs. Squirtle! The winner will move on to the top 8! Begin!"

"Hydro Pump!" both trainers shouted. The moves cancelled one another out, and both fatigued Pokemon looked at one another with a killer intention.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle withdrew into his shell, and it spun towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, catch it with Bite, and then use Ice Beam!" Squirtle was stopped, and then its shell protected it from the Ice Beam. Squirtle retreated back to Roland, and both trainers planned on ending the battle with one last attack.

"ICE PUNCH!" they both screamed in unison. Squirtle and Feraligatr swung at one another and the moves collided. BOOOOOOOOOOM! The smoke left the field, and both Pokemon were staring at one another. Feraligatr and Squirtle grinned at each other slyly, before Feraligatr collapsed.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Roland is the winner!" Owen withdrew Feraligatr and hung his head as he walked out of the arena.

"How could this happen again?"

* * *

**I almost brought back Wartortle to face off with Roland's Squirtle, but that would've been cheap. Anyways, Owen lost again, but this time he was out in the top 16 not the top 8. I will be posting the next chapter within an hour, and the Hoenn adventure may start tonight, but more likely tomorrow. Till next time, I'm out.**


	39. And that's a wrap!

**Chapter 3 of 3, or maybe 4. It really depends on how fast I can finish this chapter. With that in mind, let's get started.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 69, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Feraligatr, level 53, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Ice Beam**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it," Owen concluded darkly as the group walked out of Victory Road, and towards Viridian city. Everyone left him alone and conversed amongst themselves, and they all surprisingly got along. All Owen thought about was his loss and how he let his Pokemon down. Feraligatr, Noctowl, Typhlosion, Heracross, Meganium, Tyranitar, Electabuzz, Lickitung, Gyarados, and not so much Dratini because he never used it in battle.

"Owen!"

"Huh, what?" Owen looked at his Fate and Janine.

"We're leaving. Good luck with whatever you do," Fate stated as she walked away.

"I'll message you later," Janine said as she waved goodbye. Owen, CJ, Mint, and Lucy walked down Route 1. Owen, Mint, and Lucy told CJ about their adventures of Johto and how each Pokemon was caught, the crazy things that happened, and most importantly the masked trainer.

"So there's a masked trainer that's hunting you down, and that person is the new leader of Team Rocket?" CJ asked. The other three looked at one another and nodded. They reached Pallet Town, and CJ continued past Owen's house, and towards the other end of the small town. Mint and Lucy stayed so they could say goodbye to their friend.

"You know, I didn't like you at first, but you aren't half bad," Mint told Owen who sweat dropped.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Owen, I remember when we first met. I thought you were a member of Team Rocket, and I hated you for that. But as time went on, I realized that you and Mint didn't actually work for Team Rocket!" she exclaimed.

"Me and Mint tried telling you that," Owen retorted.

"Oh. Well it's good that I know now!" Owen shook his head in disappointment, and his two friends left his sight as they headed towards the dock that would take them back to Johto. Owen walked over to Professor. Oak's laboratory to see all of his Pokemon.

"Owen!" the Professor shouted as he spotted the young boy. Professor. Elm stepped out from a mountain of papers and said hello.

"Hey Professor. Oak, how are all of the Pokemon doing?"

"Those three legendary Pokemon you got are quite interesting! They appear to be getting along with the others. I have some news for you though."

"What is it?"

"A friend of our's named Professor. Birch invited you to the Hoenn region to compete in the league over their," Professor. Elm told Owen. "They have 150 new Pokemon over there."

"So would you like to go?" Owen thought for a while.

"Yeah, I'll go!"

"Great, your boat leaves tonight. But you'll have to leave all of your Pokemon here." Owen looked at his 10 Johto Pokemon.

"OK. Guys and girls, I want you all to take a long break at Professor. Oak's lab. I promise, all of you will be back on a journey, I guarantee it." All of the Pokemon nodded sadly and bid farewell to their young, yet experienced trainer.

"You should pack your bags and tell your parents," Professor. Oak advised. Owen nodded and walked out of the door.

"A new league with new Pokemon. I will win that league," Owen vowed as he walked into the sunset.

* * *

**That's a wrap everybody. I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers, and reviewers. Without you guys and girls, none of this would be possible. The first chapter of Hoenn will be posted within an hour, so be ready. And for the last time in Johto Adventure, I'm out.**


	40. Epilogue Chapter 1: Owen vs Red pt 1!

**This takes place right before Owen leaves for Hoenn if you cared. And Owen will be using his six strongest Pokemon. From the start, I knew that Charizard would be in the battle, but I'm surprised Wartortle or Venasaur didn't get more votes! And Suicune? I figured since it only got one battle that it certainly wouldn't battle here!**

** Anyways, thanks to those who voted, and I will try to finish 1 epilogue chapter a week. There will most likely be anywhere from 3-10 epilogue chapters, so this will last through January or February. So without further adue, here is Owen vs Red! P.S: There was off screen training.**

**P.S.S: I am changing Red's Pokemon levels, and what order he uses them in.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 69, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Suicune, level 68, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Extremespeed, Ice Beam**

**Nidoking, 65, Eathquake, Dynamic Punch, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb**

**Feraligatr, level 66, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Ice Beam**

**Tyranitar, level 67, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Shadow Ball**

**Typhlosion, level 65, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Flamethrower**

* * *

Owen had finally reached the top floor of Mt. Silver and prepared to walk outside into the freezing cold weather. Lance and CJ had told him countless stories about the strongest trainer to walk the face of the earth, and he planned on beating him. Despite being freezing, his palms were sweating and he felt like he was burning up. He brought 6 of his strongest Pokemon to square off in this once in a lifetime battle. Charizard and Feraligatr were locks in his opinion, but he wasn't sure who is other Pokemon should be.

With help from his friends (or in my case my readers,) he selected Suicune, Nidoking, Tyranitar, and Typhlosion. He and his Pokemon went through intense training, and they felt like it was time to face the champion of the Kanto region! Owen slowly and dramatically stepped outside and walked towards the edge of the mountain. A boy that appeared to be no older than 14 stood at the edge and stared into the snowy winds.

"Excuse me." The boy turned around and stared blankly at Owen. "Umm, I'm here to battle you. Lance, CJ, and Professor. Oak told me to battle you." The boy was silent and nodded calmly. He wore a red shirt, red hat, blue jeans, and an orange backpack. "So how many Pokemon are we using?" Owen asked as he shivered due to the extreme weather conditions.

The silent teen stuck out six Pokeballs, letting Owen know that it would be a full battle. "Whatever happened to you?" Owen asked curiously as he referred to the opposing trainer's past. The foe didn't talk, and he threw out his first Pokeball. A Lapras looked at Owen, but didn't seem impressed. Owen looked at the large Pokemon and pondered his options. "Go, Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr emerged from his Pokeball and he began to shiver as he was thrown into the harsh snow storm. The Lapras still didn't seem impressed by Owen, and Feraligatr realized that he was battling the Kanto champion which caused him to pound his chest with one hand and roar at the same time.

"Lapras, use Blizzard." Owen was startled by the cold, emotionless voice that came from the Kanto champion. The Lapras pointed its head to the sky, and then it released a horizontal tornado of hail! Not snow!"

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr reared back and gave it everything he had, but the Blizzard attack overpowered Hydro Pump, and Feraligatr was sent rolling through the snow. Owen stared at the Lapras and then at Feraligatr, who was buried in snow.

"Lapras, use Psychic." Feraligatr had a thin line of blue light surround his body, and he was quickly thrown into the air. "Now use Hydro Pump." Lapras fired an intense jet stream of water towards Feraligatr, who was barely conscious.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Shield!" Feraligatr's eyes shot open and he began to spin 360 degrees while using Hydro Pump. Lapras' Hydro Pump was sliced up by the whip like action from Feraligatr's Hydro Pump. The alligator landed on his feet and crossed his arms triumphantly. The foe Lapras still didn't seem impressed by Feraligatr, which made the latter of the two quite angry.

"Lapras, Body Slam while using Psychic." Feraligatr was immobilized by the Psychic attack, and then Lapras jumped into the air. The large giraffe-tortuous came crashing down, and slammed against the ground.

"Laaa!" Lapras cried. The gigantic Pokemon was caught by Feraligatr's Bite attack, and the Johto starter seemed to be pumped on adrenaline. Owen saw that he had a small opportunity to strike and he wouldn't let it go to waste against the most powerful trainer in the world.

"Feraligatr, jump into the air, and throw Lapras straight down!" Feraligatr sprung into the air and did a front flip as he hurled Lapras with his mouth. The Water and Ice type crashed against the ground and began to cry in pain. "Now use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr descended like a torpedo, and then hid fist began to glow sky blue. He swung at the powerful Lapras, and a large cloud of snow shot straight up.

Feraligatr waltzed back to Owen, while Lapras was sprawled on the ground with swirls for eyes. The silent trainer recalled his Lapras, and his mind immediately went to a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Wow Red, you're really strong." Red withdrew his Pokemon and smiled. _

_"You too, Blue. Ya know, you're the only person that's ever managed to beat more than one of my Pokemon," Red announced. His rival smirked and began to laugh._

_"But I'll be dethrone you of your champion title before you can say Pidgey!" Blue ran back to his house and Red began to frown._

_"Nobody can even compete with me. This just makes everything so boring."_

* * *

Red stared at his Lapras' Pokeball, but he knew that this trainer got lucky. He hadn't even began to think of trying yet, but he wanted to win.

"Go, Venasaur." Red's Venasaur stepped out of its Pokeball and he looked at his trainer. Something was off, this trainer must have been lucky enough to beat Red when he wasn't trying. Red's Venasaur looked at Owen and Feraligatr, and he was ready for battle.

* * *

**This is most likely going to be a 3 chapter battle, so just make sure to keep updated because I'm going to post the next chapter later tonight. I'm going to try to make sure that each of the next two chapters are going to be 2,000+ words. Till next time, peace out.**


	41. Epilogue Chapter 2: Owen vs Red pt 2!

**Change of plans, Tyranitar is in instead of Venasaur. It was because I jumped the gun, and I published the first chapter before the poll was finished, so my bad!**

** P.S: I did beat Red, but I sent over all of my level 100's from Diamond (Mew, Infernape, Deoxys, Arceus, Darkrai, and Shaymin.) **

**P.S.S: You can get Genosect from Nintendo Wi-FI in Black/White 2. I got it and it destroys.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 69, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Suicune, level 68, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Extremespeed, Ice Beam**

**Nidoking, 65, Eathquake, Dynamic Punch, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb**

**Feraligatr, level 66, Hydro Pump, Bite, Ice Punch, Ice Beam (fainted)**

**Tyranitar, level 67, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Shadow Ball**

**Typhlosion, level 65, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Flamethrower**

* * *

Feraligatr and Venasaur stared at each other, waiting for either of their trainers to call out an order.

"Venasaur, use Sludge Bomb." Venasaur shot bullets of mud out of the flower on its back, and Feraligatr was struck by the powerful attack. Feraligatr dropped to one knee and he began to breathe heavily. He was extremely fatigued and looked like he could faint at any second.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!" Owen commanded. Feraligatr shot a beam of ice that zigzagged, but Red and his Venasaur didn't seem fazed. The grass type Kanto starter began to roar and stomp on the ground, which made Red call out a command.

"Use Frenzy Plant." Enormous vines shot up from the ground and blocked the Ice Beam. Then, they began to come closer to Feraligatr, who was clearly unable to dodge anything. Owen knew that Feraligatr would faint if anything hit him, or if he tried to use a move. Feraligatr was smacked into the side of the top of Mt. Silver, and was unconscious.

"Feraligatr, return. You did a great job. Go, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion was summoned, and even he began to shiver from severe cold. "Typhlosion, be careful. This Venasaur brought Feraligatr down in two shots." Typhlosion nodded and the ring of fire on his neck began to burn brightly.

"Venasaur, use Sludge Bomb." Venasaur fired bullets of mud at Typhlosion, but Typhlosion and Owen were quick to react. The 11, soon to be twelve year old smirked just like his Typhlosion, and Red became confused.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion incinerated the bullets of mud, but the wind stopped it from reaching Venasaur. Typhlosion wiped his mouth from the flamethrower, and he spat bits of ember that were leftover from the Flamethrower attack. Red and his Venasaur seemed as if they were still holding back almost all of their power.

"Venasaur, use Frenzy Plant." Red was still emotionless, and this sent chills down Owen's back. How could a champion be so emotionless? Professor. Oak had always talked about him as if he were a god! And this is what he is?

"Typhlosion, use Lava Plume!" Typhlosion launched balls of magma that planted themselves into the ground. Just as the plants made their way towards Typhlosion, they exploded, causing the plants to disintegrate. The foe Venasaur looked impressed, and looked like it was going to kick it into the next gear.

"Venasaur, Solarbeam." The Kanto grass type starter shot a massive beam of light at Typhlosion. He dove out of the way, just in time and the attack destroyed a massive chunk of the mountain. Owen gulped in fear as he saw the damage that his foe's Pokemon had done.

"Typhlosion, time to wrap this up! Use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rolled quickly and he melted the snow on the ground. He slammed into Venasaur, but Venasaur seemed to be unaffected.

"Now use Solarbeam."

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion was a mere foot away from Venasaur when the moves collided and exploded. BOOM! Typhlosion was hurled back and fainted, just like Venasaur. Owen smiled stupidly as he withdrew Typhlosion. "Nice job buddy. You deserve a rest." Red was still silent and he withdrew his Venasaur.

_"How has he beaten two of my Pokemon!? Blue could only beat one!" _Red looked up at Owen, and then continued to rant in his head._ "This kid's different. It looks like this'll be the first time I've tried in years!"_

"Go, Snorlax!" Owen shot up straight as he heard the newly energized voice that came from Red. He began to smile, but then realized that this meant Red would be going all out from here on out.

"Nidoking, I need your help!" Nidoking stomped on the ground powerfully as he was finally back in a competitive battle with his trainer.

"I'm guessing that's the first Pokemon that you caught?" Red asked, full of excitement. Owen and Nidoking looked at one another and began to grin.

"How did you know?" Owen retorted. Red smiled softly before explaining how he had guessed.

"I can see that Nidoking feels extremely comfortable battling with you. And even though Feraligatr and Typhlosion seemed comfortable, Nidoking seems to be the most confident in you and itself." Owen smiled and he began to reminisce capturing Nidoking when he was just a Nidoran.

"Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking inhaled dramatically, and then his mouth unhinged like a snake as he shot out bullets of mud. Red's Snorlax however, didn't seem affected by the powerful attack. Owen and Nidoking were now terrified, seeing that the gigantic Pokemon was insanely powerful.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Snorlax began to generate orange particles in his mouth, and they soon turned into a ball, and then it fired out a huge beam of orange energy. Nidoking wasn't able to get out of the way, and he was obliterated by the tremendous attack. The poison and ground type was still standing, and seemed to be extremely angry.

"Nidoking, let's use Dynamic Punch on the ground!" Nidoking struck the ground with full force, and the ground began to shake dramatically. Snorlax began to sway back and forth, and it fell over and wasn't able to get back up! Red frowned, but he knew what to do.

"Snorlax, use Rest!" Snorlax began to yawn and then he went to sleep. Owen and Nidoking looked at one another with confused looks on their faces before Red explained what the move did. "Rest restores the user's health by 50 percent," he told Owen.

"NO! Nidoking, use Dynamic Punch while Snorlax is asleep!"

"Snorlax, use Sleep Talk." Red clearly knew what he was doing, after all, he was the champion of the Kanto region. Nidoking was thrown across the mountain when Snorlax shot up and used a Hyper Beam attack while it was asleep! Nidoking smacked against the ground, and fainted. Owen stared at the huge, sleeping Pokemon. This was going to be a long battle, especially because of Rest.

"Nidoking, you did a great job, return. Go, Tyranitar!" Tyranitar easily had the most potential out of most of Owen's Pokemon, which why he decided to pick the large green Pokemon for the battle against the champion. Red studied Tyranitar before he gave something to Snorlax. The sleepy Pokemon rose to its feet, and was now wide awake.

"How did you get that Tyranitar?"

"He used to work for Team Rocket when he was a Larvitar, but then they left him behind so he joined me during my Johto adventure." Red nodded at Owen's response, and then the battle began again.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Snorlax sprung into the air, and then fell down towards Tyranitar. The green Pokemon and Owen both smirked, causing Red to become nervous, for the first time since he was a rookie trainer.

"Use Shadow Ball and cover it with Stone Edge!" Owen countered. Tyranitar began to have sharp stones float around his body while he shot a Shadow Ball at Snorlax. Then, the stones headed towards the Shadow Ball, and they covered it. Snorlax was pummeled by the exceptional combo move, and it crashed into the ground. A huge crater was created, and Owen could see it when Snorlax stood back to its feet.

"Snorlax, use Rest!" Red commanded. Owen immediately responded with his commands to Tyranitar.

"Not so fast! Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar unleashed the strongest Hyper Beam known to man, and in a stroke of luck, Snorlax was hit before it could go back to sleep. Snorlax stumbled back, and fell over.

"Snorlax, I need you to get up!" Red screamed to his exhausted Pokemon. Snorlax managed to get back up, defying all odds, especially defying gravity. "Nice! Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam at Tyranitar, but Tyranitar didn't try to move away.

"Tyranitar, dodge it!" Owen demanded. Tyranitar turned ninety degrees so that his right arm was facing the incoming Hyper Beam. He proceeded to stick his arm out and his palm slammed against the Hyper Beam. Owen closed his eyes and ducked, bracing for the impact that was likely to happen. It didn't happen the way Owen thought it would. Tyranitar didn't take any damage, and Snorlax collapsed from exhaustion.

"Snorlax, nice job. Return. Go, Blastoise!" Red's Blastoise heard the thrill behind his trainer's voice, letting him know that Owen was different. Red knew that this battle was going to go down to the wire, and whoever won, would have to be flawless for the rest of the battle.

* * *

**Next chapter will definitely surpass 2,000 words, and will have an insane finish. What are your predictions for the final battle? (There will be only 1 Pokemon left on each side.)**

**Remaining Pokemon:  
**

**Owen: Charizard, Suicune, Tyranitar**

**Red: Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise**


	42. Epilogue Chapter 3: Owen vs Red pt 3!

**Part 3, what else can I say? It's a 3 vs 3 battle with both trainers only having 3 Pokemon left, total coincidence btw. So, I'm only going to list the Pokemon that haven't fainted yet rather than the entire teams. With the most dramatic finish to take place in this series, who will come out on top?**

**P.S: This doesn't actually affect any of the stories, it's more of a "what if battle"**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 69, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss**

**Suicune, level 68, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Extremespeed, Ice Beam**

**Tyranitar, level 67, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Shadow Ball**

* * *

**Red's team**

**Charizard**

**Pikachu**

**Blastoise**

* * *

Tyranitar looked back at Owen, as if he was waiting for his trainer to withdraw him. Owen looked right back at Tyranitar, letting the Pokemon know that he would stay in and try to tak down Red's Blastoise. Red and his Blastoise looked at Owen and Tyranitar's non verbal conversation, waiting patiently for the opposing trainer and his Pokemon to start the match.

The wind whipped up and Owen began to shiver ferociously. Snow was pelting him and he didn't know if he had caught frost bite yet. His skin was covered by a black north face jacket, and his face was covered by a ski mask. Mt. Silver had taken quite the beating from the vicious battle that had taken place, Owen noticed. Half of the mountain's peak had blown up from Red's Venasaur's Solarbeam, the ground they were standing on was destroyed because of Typhlosion's Flame Wheels, Snorlax's Body Slams, and Nidoking's Dynamic Punches.

"Alright, Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Large stones appeared around Tyranitar and then the green Pokemon sent them flying towards Blastoise. The large blue turtle withdrew into his shell, and he didn't take any damage from the powerful rock type attack. Blastoise shot out of his shell and Red countered.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fired two bullets of water towards Tyranitar. Owen's Pokemon sighed at the attack, and then punched the ground as hard as he could. Rocks shot up from the ground and subdued the wicked water type attack. The wind picked up again and began to whip through the air. Red acted as if he felt no change in the temperature and he just tucked his hands into his jeans. "Blastoise, use Rapid Pump!" Owen knew exactly what Red was doing.

* * *

_"Squirtle, use Hydro Spin!" Squirtle began to use Rapid Spin, and then Hydro Pump. Lickitung didn't stand a chance against Squirtle, who knocked out the pink Pokemon in just two shots!_

_"Lickitung is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"_

* * *

Owen remembered it vividly. If Roland didn't use that move, then he wouldn't have won. Tyranitar began to freak out, but Owen stayed calm.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Shield!" Tyranitar hopped into the air and began to spin 360 degrees while using Hyper Beam. Blastoise was hurled back by the whip like action from the massive Hyper Beam. Blastoise rolled through the snow and was barely moving. Tyranitar slammed against the ground feet first and roared into the air.

Red walked over to his Blastoise and patted its head. He whispered something to it, and withdrew it to his Pokeball. He walked back to his corner and had a happy look on his face. Through the entire battle, Owen never saw Red smile once!

"Well done. But now," Red started as he put his cap on backwards. "you'll have to face my starting Pokemon! Go, Pikachu!" Red's Pikachu hopped out from behind him and looked at Tyranitar. The small yellow rodent began to shoot electricity from his cheeks and Tyranitar began to laugh at the small Pokemon.

"Tyranitar, don't take Pikachu lightly, he'll beat you in one hit!" Owen cried to the pseudo legendary, (a Pokemon that has legendary stats but isn't a legendary Pokemon.) who immediately took a battle pose.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu dashed towards Tyranitar, and smacked him with a metallic tail. Tyranitar stumbled back and fell over. Red and Pikachu knew that they could finish the large Pokemon in one or two more moves. Tyranitar got back up and tried to keep track of the quick Pokemon.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" Tyranitar slammed his fists against the ground and sent waves made out of ground clobber Pikachu. The yellow rodent quickly got back up off of the ground.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu started running towards Tyranitar with Quick Attack, but then it was covered in electricity. Tyranitar was too wowed by the new attack from a different region, that he didn't even try to defend himself! Pikachu slammed into Tyranitar and knocked the opposing Pokemon over. Tyranitar had swirls for eyes and Owen shook his head as if he was trying to say 'I told you so.'

"Thanks Tyranitar, you gave it all you had. Go, Suicune!" As soon as Suicune came out of his Pokeball, the winds turned into a gale force and the snow began to pick up drastically. Red stood on the other side, acting indifferent towards the legendary Pokemon.

"Suicune. I always wanted to battle a Suicune. I battled Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, and Mewtwo, but no other legendaries." Owen's jaw hit the snow as he listened to how casually Red talked about battling legendaries.

"Enough talk. Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" Suicune unleashed an insane Hydro Pump towards Pikachu. Red and Pikachu appeared to be as calm as ever. Owen had never faced a trainer that was so calm and collected before. The closest thing to Red was probably Roland or Vincent, both of whom Owen lost to during his journeys.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired off a wicked Thunderbolt that collided with Suicune's Hydro Pump. BOOOOOOM! Pikachu was hurled back by the massive explosion and Suicune was pushed through all of the snow. Both Pokemon didn't seem harmed by the explosion and they both started running towards one another.

"Suicune, use Extremespeed!" Suicune ran at the speed of light towards Red's Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Red yelled to his starting Pokemon. The Pikachu jumped up and began to spin like a torpedo, and it dodged the blindingly fast attack. Suicune turned to see Red's Pikachu running towards the legendary beast.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" The small yellow mouse was covered in yellow electrici and it slammed into Suicune. The water type legendary Pokemon flew into mounds of snow, right in front of Red. The most powerful trainer to walk the face of the Earth simply looked up at Owen and shook his head. "It looks like Suicune won't be able to take another hit," Red told Owen. The younger trainer shook his head in response, and Suicune disappeared from where he had landed.

Red and his Pikachu looked around but didn't see any signs of the legendary Pokemon. Just as Pikachu began to run towards Red, it was drilled by a deadly Hydro Pump. Pikachu was covered in snow and was blinded by it.

"Suicune, use Extremespeed!" Suicune, who was in front of Owen, dashed towards Pikachu and knocked the small Pokemon over. The foe Pikachu got up and began to use wild Thunderbolt attacks.

"Pikachu! Calm down and listen for Suicune's steps in the snow," Red told his Pokemon, calming it down drastically. Red's Pikachu stopped moving and started listening for any noises that came from Suicune.

"Suicune, use Extremespeed!" Owen yelled. Suicune sprinted towards Pikachu, and lunged towards it.

"Iron Tail!" Red shouted. Pikachu's tail was covered in a metallic color, and its tail collided with Suicune's chin. The water type Pokemon was sent rolling towards Owen, and was barely able to stand.

"Suicune, I need you to just use one more attack. Can you do that, buddy?" Owen questioned.

"Yes I can, trainer Owen." Suicune roared into the sky and glared diggers at Pikachu. Owen smiled and knew that Suicune would take down both itself and Pikachu.

"Suicune, use Extremespeed, full throttle!" Suicune sprinted towards Red's Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" The two Pokemon collided and battled back and forth. A monstrous explosion occurred and both trainers were knocked over. Suicune and Pikachu both eyed each other, and then they collapsed. Owen got up and couldn't help but smile. He defeated five of Red's Pokemon, all of which were his strongest, and he still had Charizard fully rested.

"Thank you Suicune. Your efforts won't go in vein," Owen told his fainted Pokemon as he withdrew it to its Pokeball.

"Pikachu, you did great. Go, Blaze!" Red's Charizard appeared and shot off a Flamethrower into the sky. Owen looked at the fire type and looked at his last Pokeball.

"Charizard, let's go!" Owen's Charizard looked at Red's Charizard and spat ember at the snow. Red smirked, and so did his Charizard.

"So that's your starter," Red said as he and his Charizard prepared for battle. Charizard looked back at Owen and he replied with,

"Yup. And he's my strongest." Charizard roared to validate his trainer's statement. Red looked at his Charizard and then told his story of how he met the powerful Pokemon.

"I met my Charizard when he was a Charmander too. Except he was released by his trainer because the guy thought he was weak, so I took him in." Owen nodded, feeling bad about releasing a Pokemon because of its strength.

"Charizard, let's get this show on the road. Use Flamethrower!" Charizard unleashed a wicked Flamethrower, but Red's Charizard flew out of the way. Charizard watched Blaze land back on the ground and watch him carefully.

"Blaze, let's show them what a real Flamethrower is!" Red yelled. Blaze shot out an equally powerful Flamethrower and Charizard waited for orders.

"Charizard, whip it away with your wings!" Charizard flapped his wings and created a gust of wind that blew the Flamethrower away. Both Pokemon stared at one another, not giving an inch. "Use Dragon Rage!" Charizard spat up an orange ball of energy that had flames surrounding it.

"Blaze, use Fire Blast!" The foe Charizard spat out a star shaped fire attack that collided with the Dragon Rage. A dynamic explosion occurred and both Pokemon took to the skies. Red smirked slyly, feeling as if he had the edge. "Blaze, use Aerial Ace!" Charizard waited for his counterpart to reach him, and so did Owen.

"Charizard, fly up and use Dragon Rage!" Charizard just barely managed to dodge the attack and then he hit Blaze in the back with a close range Dragon Rage, sending the latter of the two crashing towards the ground.

"Blaze, regain composure!" Red yelled to his Pokemon. Blaze quickly recovered and managed to prevent itself from crashing into the ground. "Now, use Aerial Ace with Fire Punch!" Blaze flew straight up and punched Charizard in the throat, and then hit him with an Aerial Ace. Charizard shook off the effects of the attacks and awaited orders.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard hit Blaze square in the face with Flamethrower, causing Blaze to start flying towards him.

"Hit him with a close range Flamethrower, Blaze!" Red commanded. Blaze did exactly as he was told, and Charizard was struck by a close range Flamethrower. "Now, wrap it up with Aerial Ace!" As Blaze drew nearer and nearer Owen had a stroke of genius.

"Charizard, grab him with Seismic Toss!" Charizard ducked and then grabbed Blaze's arms and then flew high into the air. The two winged lizards crashed into the ground and a cloud of snow shot up and covered the two Pokemon and their trainers. As Owen wiped the snow from his eyes, he could see Charizard and Blaze standing strong and Charizard's tail flame was burning blue.

"Blaze, I think we've won this," Red assured his Pokemon. Blaze nodded, but their celebration was cut short by Owen chiming in.

"I don't think so." Red looked at his challenger with a confused look. Owen laughed to himself and Charizard roared furiously. "You made Charizard mad, and nobody survives when Charizard is mad." Red and his older Charizard looked at Owen and the young Pokemon and noticed that his tail flame was burning blue.

"Wow, I've never seen that before. Let's finish this up, Blaze. Blast Burn!"

"Charizard, you use Blast Burn too!" Both fire starters began to glow crimson and then they released horizontal tornados of fire. The ultimate attacks collided and started forming a large ball of fire that looked like it could explode at any second. "C'mon Charizard, give it everything you've got!" Charizard's flame on his tail shot up and the gigantic ball of fire in the middle of the battlefield exploded! The peak of Mt. Silver was engulfed in fire and everything went black.

•••

Owen woke up to see that his Charizard was laying unconscious on the now grassy peak of Mt. Silver in front of Blaze. Red appeared and he withdrew Blaze to its Pokeball. Owen got to his feet and looked at Red with a disheartened look. Red didn't utter a word as Owen withdrew Charizard and he walked back towards Pallet town.

* * *

**I fixed the ending of this because of a rather sour review from an anonymous guest, who did make quite a good point. So yeah, thanks for reading.****  
**


End file.
